


Fallen Angels

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Burning, Cervix Penetration, Choking, Creampie, Demons, Doppelganger, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dragons, Drugs, Efreet - Freeform, Gangbang, Hellhounds, Inflation, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Mind Break, Monsters, Multiple Partners, Other, Painplay, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Psychological Torture, Rape, Robots, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryona, Sadism, Slime, Smut, Spanking, Tentacles, Torture, Trolls, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, all the way through, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Captured by Isaac, the Spirits must endure his experiments and wait for Shido to save them - if they can hold out, however, is the question.





	1. Origami Tobiichi

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically a Date A Live version of my other story, 'The Mist'. That is to say a reason to interject monsters into DaL and have lewds ensue. More tags and characters will be added by the chapter, which should hopefully be updated once per 9-days (since I upload every 3 days).
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

''Nn... where... am I...?''

Origami was confused, though that was putting it lightly. Her head pulsated with pain like a war drum was banging in her skull, her vision was painfully blurry and unfocused, and her mouth was so dry it was like she hadn't drunk anything in days.

As her vision began to clear up and her mind refocused she looked around, frowning as she found herself in a spacious, empty room. It was in the perfect shape of a cube, with featureless dark blue walls, floor and ceiling that seemed to be made from entirely from metal. She tried to recall how she got here but drew a blank, her last memory being going to sleep in her bed.

When she attempted to move she found she couldn't, the metallic rattling of chains reaching her ears and making her heart skip a beat. She lolled her head to the side, blue eyes widening in surprise as she found her arms bound out to the sides by thick metal chains, runic glyphs marred into the metal. Glancing down revealed that her legs were also bound together, and she realised a second later that her position was in a cross shape, like how Jesus was pinned on the cross.

''Well, well. Awake at last, I see.''

Origami looked up, spotting an unfamiliar man in a suit entering the room, his ashen blond hair and dark eyes distinctly unusual for someone so youthful-looking. She felt a tingling at the back of her mind, like she knew him from somewhere, but the feeling slipped away before she could focus on it.

''Who... where...?'' Origami breathed, grunting weakly as she tried to straighten up.

''Hm...'' The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ''You may address me simply as 'Isaac'. It'll be easier that way.''

The second the name slipped past his lips, it clicked. Isaac. Isaac Westcott. The man who proclaimed he wished to kill Shido, to see her and the others 'despair'. It was like a fog had lifted from her mind, her body tensing up as she went on high alert, struggling viciously against the chains.

Isaac only seemed amused by her struggles. ''As for where you are... well, that isn't important. All you need to know is that you are now in my care.''

The way he said that made a shiver run up Origami's spine, but she stubbornly ignored the sensation. Instead she focused on her Angel, attempting to summon it – only for her attempt to fizzle out, like something suddenly cut the connection.

''Ah, don't bother trying to resist.'' Isaac noted almost casually, like he was talking about the weather. ''Those little chains are there for a reason.''

''...why? Why do this?''

Isaac smiled broadly, as if he had been hoping she'd ask that. ''Hmhm, that's quite simple, really. Your power, your... 'Angel'. I want it – but I won't take it, you see. That would be a waste. Rather, imagine what would happen if your power... _evolved_? Can you imagine how much more powerful it could be, once it assumes its 'true form'?''

Origami narrowed her eyes at him. ''Release me.''

''I think not.'' Isaac responded unflinchingly, unaffected by her sharp gaze. ''Don't give me that look; you have no power here. The only reason you're even conscious is because your power cannot be extracted while unconscious, due to the protective nature of the mind. It's quite troublesome, you know?''

Isaac slowly walked towards her as he spoke, drawing so close she could've struck him if her arms weren't bound. ''So here is what's going to happen, _'Angel'_. I, am going to break you. And you are going to resist. That's good. Fight it, struggle and scream all you want. Your defiance will only make the process easier.''

The businessman raised a hand, hovering it right in front of her face and blocking her view of the room.

''Now... _Beelzebub,_ _Ashufiriya_...''

Anything else Isaac said was muted as the world around her seemed to slow, and the last thing she saw was the pages of a book closing around her.

X-x-X

''Nn...?''

Origami's eyes fluttered open, an unfamiliar beige ceiling greeting her. She laid still for a second, her mind still reeling from the sudden disorientation, before she mustered her strength and turned her head to the left.

The room that laid before her was one she had never seen before, with wooden floorboards and yellow-painted stone walls. The walls curled in a constant circle like she was inside of a tower, no corners to be seen. A staircase was at the far end of the modest room, going down. Bookshelves full of books lined the walls, a rocking chair sat off to the left while an open window was off to the right – revealing a vast blue sky beyond.

The silver-haired girl grunted softly as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed – noting that it was made from a fancy-looking, but uncomfortably firm material. If she was to estimate, it looked like something out of the 17th century. Hell the whole room looked like it was several centuries old, albeit well maintained.

''Where am I...?'' Origami muttered, standing up – stubbornly ignoring the brief wave of nausea that threatened to make her fall over. Instead she examined herself, noting that she was wearing her school uniform... despite having gone to bed in her pyjamas.

She wandered over to the open window, her eyes widening as she found a vast stretch of greenery outside – high mountains on either side, forming a valley between. A worn dirt path cut through the grass, leading from her position out towards a forest, a few squirrels and rabbits visible within the greenery. A quick lean out the window also confirmed her previous suspicion; she was inside a tower.

''Isaac?'' Origami spoke aloud, but received no response.

She looked up at the blue sky, her eyes narrowing at the clouds. They all moved with lazy slowness... but the thing that drew her attention was their shape. All of them were identical. Not a single small or overly big cloud; all of them were the same generic white cloud.

Origami turned around, examining the room with a more critical eye – her focus shifting to the books. As she stepped closer she could read the title. Rapunzel. All of the books were titled that, regardless of their shape or size. With her sharp mind it didn't take much to connect the dots.

''You put me in a fairy tale...?'' Origami murmured, glaring at the books. She didn't even _fit_ the role of Rapunzel; her hair was far too short to even cosplay as the fictional woman.

Gentle movement downstairs startled her out of her thoughts, stiffening up in surprise. Cautiously she tried to summon her Angel, a grimace marring her expression as she failed to even form a partial connection. With no other option she grabbed one of the books for defence, carefully approaching the staircase and creeping down the thin wooden steps.

The room below was equally as open, something between a kitchen and a living room. 17th-century cookware lined the wall, a wooden table with two chairs situated in the middle of the room. A weak-looking wooden door was built into the far side of the room, two open windows on either side and revealing the greenery outside.

Origami's attention however was on the woman sitting by the table, wearing a baggy brown dress with her equally-brown hair tied into a bun, her murky green eyes unfocused and staring at nothing in particular. It was hard to determine her age, easily ranging from her mid-twenties to her late-forties.

As she descended the stairs the woman turned to face her. ''Good morning, Rapunzel.''

''My name is Origami.''

''Ah, playing dress-up today, are we?'' The woman smiled, but the gesture looked so... hollow, so void of genuine life.

Origami narrowed her eyes suspiciously, carefully approaching the woman – not letting go of the book, lest she need to defend herself. ''Where am I?''

''Home, of course.''

'' _Where?_ ''

''Home, of course.''

''What country?''

''Home, of course.''

The way the unnamed woman spoke, using the _exact_ same tone and inflection each time she repeated herself, only served to fuel Origami's growing suspicion. The woman wasn't real, or at least wasn't a real person. She acted more like a robot with a set line of responses than a sentient being with intelligence.

''Hmph.'' Origami huffed, walking past the robotic woman and heading for the door.

As she laid her hand on the wooden knob, however, the woman spoke.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.''

Origami turned, glancing over her shoulder and glaring lightly at the unknown woman. ''Why?''

The woman smiled hollowly. ''Home, of course.''

In response Origami threw the book, watching as the heavy object passed by the woman by mere inches – but the woman didn't even blink, still giving that same empty smile even as the book struck the wall behind her.

''Hn.'' Origami frowned, ignoring the woman's advice and swinging the door open.

A pleasantly cool breeze hit her immediately, the scent of grass dew reaching her nose. The valley stretched out before her, the mountains on either side stretching easily a hundred metres up and at an angle far too steep to climb, leaving the only option to move forwards towards the forest. Something she did after a moment of hesitation, following the dirt path towards the vast green shrubbery.

''For someone wielding such a power...'' Origami muttered to herself, glaring at the sky. ''You seem remarkably uninformed about fairy tales, Isaac. Next time do your research, or get someone more skilled to do it.''

She wasn't even sure if he could hear her, but she hoped he could – and that her words stung. She stubbornly refused to let her frustration show on her face, to give him even a sliver of pleasure at seeing her struggle. His last words echoed in her head, about how he _expected_ her to resist. Was he being truthful that her resistance would help him? Or was it reverse-psychology, trying to get her to surrender under the notion of hindering him?

The thought troubled her. She had been too disoriented to properly read him, to see if he was being honest about his intentions or feeding her a line of lies to make her unknowingly do his bidding. For all she knew resisting _would_ help him, or conversely surrendering would help him. The lack of information frustrated her to no end.

Soon the open grassy valley narrowed, flowers replaced by shrubs and bushes. Origami glanced around cautiously as she entered the thick forest, scanning the area for any possible threats, but finding nothing more than a few skittish rabbits and curious squirrels.

It was clear not many people walked down this path, as the forestry around her began to leak onto the path, forcing her to wade through the bushes opposed to walking around them – lest she lose the path entirely. It got to the point that she was moving through bushes near-constantly, barely able to see the dirt path beneath herself.

Chirping above her drew her attention briefly, looking up at a Robin that sat on a nearby branch, watching her. She continued walking, though lifted her arm and gave the bird a little wave. To her surprise the bird almost immediately flew away... as did all the other birds in the neighbouring trees.

''Strange...'' Origami frowned, lowering her hand. ''Such little movement doesn't usually scar-''

Her private murmurings were interrupted as her foot didn't meet dirt, instead hitting nothing but air. The sudden lack of footing took Origami by surprise, a gasp slipping past her lips as she fell forwards through a bush – before she plunged into a pool of murky green liquid.

''Mm!'' Origami grunted, bubbling slipping through her parted lips as she flailed briefly, her hands scrambling for something to grip onto.

She found a grip on a nearby shrub, allowing her to yank herself up – her head breaching the surface of the water and allowing her to gasp in a gulp of air. She tightened her hold on the bush and waded through the oddly thick liquid, moving towards the edge of the small pool. The greenish liquid clung to her clothes as she moved, more akin to slime than actual water.

''No wonder... nobody walks the path...'' Origami muttered grumpily, grunting as she exerted herself.

Bushes surrounded the pool of green liquid, a rough slope near the far end. The other sides of the pool were too steep for her to climb up, and she didn't trust the bushes to not break if she pulled on them too hard, so she slowly waded her way over to the slope. Her irritation slowly bubbled inside her the longer she remained in the green liquid, her clothes becoming saturated with the stuff. The only mercy was that the water was pleasantly warm opposed to freezing cold. If anything it actually felt kind of good against her skin.

Soft crinkling and hissing made her pause, however. Origami looked down, her eyes wandering over herself before she spotted the source – freezing up at the sight of her clothes _disintegrating_. It was slow but clearly visible, the fabric falling apart like toilet paper in water. Her shirt was slowly falling apart, revealing spots of her peachy skin beneath, but her skirt was disintegrating at a much faster rate – no doubt due to the fact everything below her waist was still submerged.

''Of course...'' Origami muttered disdainfully, green liquid sloshing around her as she waded through it at a faster pace.

Her skin began to tingle the longer she remained in the pool, a spark of unease rising in her stomach at the thought, mildly concerned of what the mystery liquid was doing to her. Considering it was dissolving her clothes, she didn't want to find out if it could dissolve her skin and bones too.

''Nn...!'' The teen grunted with exertion, grabbing onto a hanging vine and pulling herself forwards.

Unbeknownst to the irritated teen the water behind her quietly bubbled, before a smooth green tentacle slowly rose out of the liquid, or more correctly out of the _slime_. Origami lifted herself up onto the slight slope, muttering to herself and trying to wipe the lingering goop off her clothes, not noticing the tentacle slither up behind her – before it darted forth, wrapping around her right ankle.

''Hn?!'' Origami flinched, looking down at the tentacle in surprise. ''Wha-?!''

Before she could verbalise her shock the tentacle reacted, lifting her up into the air and eliciting a cry of surprise from the silver-haired girl. Due to its grip on her ankle Origami ended up being suspended upside-down, her right leg hanging in the air while her head swayed below. She had hit her head against the ground when it lifted her, leaving her disoriented for a long few seconds, giving the slime-monster time to act.

''Huh...?'' Origami blinked, tensing up as a second tentacle slithered up towards her, hovering in front of her face. ''What... are yo-''

Origami was silenced as the tentacle jerked forwards with surprising speed, plunging into her open mouth and startling her, nearly gagging as it bumped against the back of her throat. She instinctively closed her mouth around the tentacle, digging her teeth into its slick length, but found to her horror that her teeth couldn't puncture the surface. It was almost like rubber, both in texture and taste.

She struggled defiantly against the tentacle, using her hands to try and pull it out but it stubbornly stayed inside her, thrusting into her mouth like it was from a hentai. As that though struck her a cold shiver ran through her, realising what Isaac potentially meant by 'breaking' her.

That chilling thought was reinforced as several more green tentacles rose out of the slimy water beneath her, brushing against her arms and slithering up her body. The slime beneath her had done its job and disintegrated most of her clothes, her dark blue skirt barely more than tatters and her pink panties almost completely gone, only the waistband left clinging onto her hips. Her black jacket and white school shirt had a few holes in them, but due to the fact she was upside-down they sagged, exposing her toned stomach.

Knowing what they were planning Origami quickly covered her pussy with left hand while trying to fight off the tentacles with her right, swatting at them with a burning blush on her cheeks. A shudder ran through her lithe frame as the tentacles probed her body, curling around her slim legs and nuzzling her stomach, as if exploring her. Looking for somewhere to enter.

One tentacle reached her hand, pressing against her fingers curiously before becoming more insistent, nudging and prodding eagerly. Origami grimaced, stubbornly keeping her hand there. Nobody was allowed to touch there – nobody but Shido, that is. She wanted her first time to be with him, and most certainly not with some slime-tentacle creature.

A tentacle suddenly slithered around her wrist, yanking her hand aside and leaving her virgin lips exposed. Origami gasped as the other tentacle immediately nuzzled her pussy lips, gently pushing against her soft folds aside and slithering inside – a surprised groan escaping her as the tentacle entered her, the sound muted by the tentacle currently fucking her mouth.

''No... sthp...'' Origami's muffled plead went unheeded, a powerful shudder running through the teen as the tentacle began thrusting, eagerly plunging into her pussy.

She spasmed as a jolt of reluctant pleasure shot through her, eliciting a startled groan from Origami. She had touched herself before, mainly to prepare herself for her first time with Shido, but the sensation of being filled by the tentacle was unlike anything she had ever felt. It wriggled and squirmed inside her, pushing deeper into her pussy and making her pelvis tingle pleasantly, her body unheeding of her own disgust.

As she was defiled by the tentacle its brethren weren't idle either, several other tentacles slithering up and down her suspended body. One bold one managed to sneak up her shirt, moving up until it reached her bra – unintentionally nudging the thin fabric up, revealing her small round breasts to the creature.

''Mn!'' Origami groaned in surprise as the tentacle wrapped around her boob, squeezing it as best it could – but her breasts were too small for it to get a solid grip, not helped by how slick the tentacle itself was.

The tentacle seemed to realise that, retreating out of her shirt... before two other tentacles rose out of the slime. These ones looked different than the others, having a more pointed tip opposed to the penis-like head the others did. They slithered through the air towards her, and before her eyes she watched as they the pointed tips opened like a flower bud – before they spat globs of green slime at her chest.

Origami grunted in quiet surprise, her attention briefly waning as the other tentacle eagerly plunged into her burning pussy, making her body jolt each time. The gentle hissing sound of her clothes dissolving drew her attention however, her cheeks flushing darkly as the globs of green slime rapidly disintegrated her shirt and jacket. Her bra wasn't spared either, dissolving and leaving her small boobs exposed – the goop tickling her peachy skin almost-pleasantly.

Something the mouth-tentacles promptly exploited, shooting towards her breasts and latching onto them.

''Nn!'' Origami gasped, spasming as thousands of tiny tentacles licked and teased her sensitive breasts.

The Spirit moaned as all the tentacles seemed to speed up, plunging into her mouth and pussy with ravenous abandon. The blood was starting to rush to her head from being upside-down so long, only serving to make the burning heat in her pussy feel better – an uncertain groan slipping past her lips as the tentacle bumped against her cervix, filling her completely with each eager thrust.

_'No... stop...'_ Origami thought dimly, her already-weak struggles slowing as she surrendered to the tentacles, her body burning up. _'Shido...'_

Wet smacking reached her ears, her arousal leaking down her stomach and up towards her breasts as the tentacle continued pounding her. Her legs buckled each time it drove into her and she let her eyes flutter shut, her jaw starting to hurt from the tentacle slamming into her mouth so roughly. Her thoughts turned towards Shido, wondering how he would react if he saw her like this – moaning lewdly as she was violated by tentacles. The fact she was on some level _enjoying_ the tentacles only made her feel more guilty.

Her pelvis burned and twisted with mind-melting pleasure, and from experience Origami knew what it meant, and was powerless to resist her own orgasm. ''Mn... ahh... I can't...''

The tentacle plunged into her pussy, hitting her deepest parts and setting her nerves on fire with a sudden jolt of white-hot pleasure – her eyes snapping open as it tipped her over the edge. ''M-Mm~!''

Pleasure coursed through every fibre of her being, her skin scorching hot as she writhed lewdly, uncaring of her own juices dribbling down her body – the tentacle continuing to thrust into her wet pussy, sloshing her juices about with its eager motions.

That was until the tentacle plunged into her and suddenly went stiff, as did the one in her mouth... before from the slime below, several bulges travelled up the length of the tentacles. Origami was too lost in her own bliss to notice, her half-lidded eyes not spotting the bulges until it was too late.

''Mn?'' Origami groaned in confusion as the bulge pressed against her lips, forcing her mouth open wider – before thick ropes of cum shot into her open mouth and down her throat, startling her with the startlingly salty taste.

Another bulge came a second later, depositing more cum into her mouth and muffling her weak whimper. As she reluctantly swallowed the thick cum she became acutely aware of something pressing against her pussy lips, before a bulge entered her folds – a choked gasp escaping her as spurts of cum shot into her sensitive pussy, the sensation making her spasm.

''A-Ah...'' Origami mewled shakily as the mouth-tentacles detached from her tender breasts and slithered away, the green tentacle in her mouth also pulling out – allowing her to breathe freely once more. A shudder ran through her as the last tentacle slid out of her pussy, her lower lips almost achingly sensitive and the slightest touch making her twitch.

To her surprise however the tentacle around her ankle also released her. Without anything to support herself she fell – a muted gasp escaping Origami as she fell into the pool of slime. The warm fluid felt nice against her skin, but she knew the truth about it now – wasting no time in trying to escape the pool of slime-tentacles.

''Haah!'' Origami sucked in a breath as her head poked out the water, her legs brushing against the bottom of the pool as she neared the slope, her sole way to escape.

But her limbs were weak and shaky from her defilement, unable to properly grip onto the vine and she slipped, desperately grabbing onto the dirt incline and digging her nails into the ground, yanking herself up. She pulled herself out the slime and onto the slope, hastily pulling herself further upwards and back towards the forest.

Just as she neared the top she felt the familiar slickness of a tentacle brush against her shin, and before she could react it yanked her to the side – the sudden motion rolling her onto her side. Another tentacle grabbed her other leg, spreading each limb out to the side and spreading her legs apart – revealing her leaking pussy to the pool of slime, her hands desperately clawing at the slick green tentacles.

''Not again...'' Origami muttered almost pleadingly, hoping on some level the tentacle would respond.

If it did understand her, it didn't care for her pleas. With a spark of fear Origami watched as a much thicker tentacle rose out of the slime pool, slithering towards her with predatory slowness. She shuddered as the thick tip rubbed against her pussy lips, frightening her with the sheer size – easily twice that of the last tentacle.

''It won't fit...'' The silver-haired Spirit murmured, wincing as the tentacle ignored her – prodding her sensitive pussy before pushing inside.

Origami gasped, back instinctively arching as her inner walls were forced to stretch around its ample length, the slickness of the large tentacle doing little to ease the penetration. Her hands darted down and latched onto the thick tentacle, trying to stop it lest she literally _break_ from its sheer size – but it ignored her attempts, inching ever deeper into her wet pussy.

She struggled against the tentacles binding her legs, barely able to make her legs shift about with how tightly they were bound – a weak groan escaping her as the thick tentacle sunk deeper, sending a fresh burst of mild pain and hot pleasure shooting through her. Panic bubbled in her heart as it forced its way deeper, her honey unintentionally aiding it and allowing it to sink further into her folds – before it bumped against her cervix, fully buried inside her.

''Nn...'' Origami shuddered, groaning weakly as the thick tentacle pulled out – only to slam back in a second later. '' _Ah!_ ''

Origami threw her head back, gasping loudly as the tentacle actually started thrusting – a powerful spasm running through each time it buried itself inside her pussy, her lower lips stretched to their limit and barely able to accommodate the large tentacle. The pain of being stretched dimmed the more it fucked her, transforming into unwanted pleasure – a throaty moan passing her lips as it penetrated her again.

''S-Shido...'' Origami muttered under her breath, moaning as the tentacle plunged into her weeping pussy again.

She couldn't even pretend it was Shido having sex with her; the tentacle was far bigger than any human cock. Hell due to the size she was pretty sure a regular dick couldn't compare, and a small, infinitesimally small part of her feared that she would never be able to get herself off again, unable to reach the same level of pleasure that the tentacle gave her.

''Mn... no...'' Origami shuddered, groaning lowly as the burning heat in her pussy was becoming too much for her. ''I-I'm... a-aga- _AHH~!_ ''

Origami's sharp cry echoed throughout the forest as she climaxed again, her tongue hanging out her mouth as hot pleasure rushed through her, nearly making her mind go blank. Her orgasm was only extended as the thick tentacle continued thrusting, battering against her cervix over and over again all the while stuffing her pussy to the brim.

''Ohh...'' The petite teen moaned weakly, shakily gasping in air as she was forced down from her climatic high – and back into an ocean of pleasure, whether she wanted it or not.

''S-Shido... s-save me...''

X-x-X

Back in reality, Isaac grinned broadly as he stood before Origami – a dead look on her face yet her eyes wide open, her consciousness taken away by Ashufiriya.

Isaac glanced off to the side, staring at a DEM Grunt sitting against the wall – also wearing a dead look on his face, eyes open and his mind gone. After all, creating a monster with its own will was dangerous. But transporting a human's mind into the body of a monster, with explicit orders to violate the target unendingly? That was far more useful, more controllable.

''Ah well, if it doesn't work, it doesn't work.'' Isaac murmured to himself, chuckling softly and turning away. ''After all... I've got plenty of time, and plenty of _resources_ to experiment with... Ellen.''

''Yes?'' His dutiful assistant perked up, a step behind him as always.

''Have another team ready. I want to see how _'Sister'_ will react, hmhmhm...''

[END]


	2. Nia Honjou

''Nn... where... am I...?''

Nia stirred from her daze, vision blurry and a powerful feeling of disorientation swirling through her skull. She sluggishly lifted her head and looked around, initially not registering where she was before her eyesight adjusted, revealing a large metal room. When she tried to move the metallic jingling of chains reached her ears, eliciting a frown from the Spirit... before she remembered.

Namely, what this place was. The DEM facility.

 _'No... impossible...'_ Nia mentally murmured, stiffening up in instinctual fear, the memories of her prior capture coming back to her.

She tugged on her chains and grimaced when her limbs could barely move, and a tentative test revealed she couldn't interact with her Angel either, reinforcing the idea that she was back at the DEM. Only they had access to such powerful anti-Spirit technology. Her last memory was of falling asleep reading a somewhat-interesting romance manga, and mentally she chided herself for not putting up some form of defence, some way to warn her of an intruder intent on capturing her.

The sound of a door opening drew her full attention, her gaze darting ahead – tensing up as she saw Isaac himself entering the room. Behind him was Ellen, his dutiful assistant, and two nameless DEM Grunts. She didn't pay them more than a brief glance, knowing from experience the real threat here was Isaac himself. He was the one who called the shots, the one to be afraid of.

And as she was, she was powerless to resist whatever torture he had in mind.

''Ah, _'Sister'_. You look lovely today.'' Isaac greeted with mock-pleasantness, smiling mockingly.

''Isaac.'' Nia intoned dully, carefully hiding her emotions – not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her distress, her panic.

''My, don't give me such a flat look.'' He chuckled, slowly approaching her. ''I'd thought you be happy to see me, what with our... experience, with one another.''

''I think I'd rather spend my time with some ants, thank you very much.'' Nia retorted tonelessly, her words visceral but her tone empty.

Isaac laughed softly – before his hand snapped out, slapping her across the face. The sudden slap took her by surprise, head jerking to the side and her cheek stinging. For a long moment she didn't dare breathe, her mind stalling until she snapped out of it.

''Y-You hit me...''

''Ah, sorry about that.'' Isaac smiled almost-sheepishly. ''Your friend, _'Angel'_ , had quite scathing words for me. You just happened to be the next Spirit I visited and, well, it's best that I let my displeasure out on you, and not one of my loyal subordinates, hm?''

Nia didn't reply to that, too shocked by the sudden attack to properly think. It wasn't the first time he had laid hands on her, but it was the first time in a long while. He had quickly grown bored of physically torturing her years ago, favouring mental torture or spiritual experiments instead.

''Hm, well I suppose I've wasted enough time chatting.'' Isaac noted, drawing her attention. ''Given you were its previous wielder, I'm sure you're familiar with this technique... _Beelzebub, Ashufiriya._ ''

Nia blinked, and when her eyes opened, she was in another world.

X-x-X

''Nn...?''

Nia grunted, a painful throbbing pulsating behind her eyes and making her screw her eyes shut. She waited for what felt like minutes, the aching pain dissolving away until it was gone entirely.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar room, cylindrical in shape and built from large stone bricks. The Spirit pushed herself up into a sitting position, glancing down and taking note of the fact she was in a bed. A very fancy-looking, king-sized bed – four wooden pillars at each corner to support a thin fabric curtain that hung around her bed, transparent enough that she could see through them.

''Great...'' Nia grumbled, gently throwing the covers off her and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. ''Where am I now?''

She brushed the thin curtain aside, revealing the room in more detail. A small, old-style bookshelf stood over to the left while a worn table and chair was over by the right. Wall-mounted torches lined the walls, the flames gently flickering. At the far end of the room was an old wooden door, the metal handle only accentuating how ancient it looked.

A quick look down also revealed that she was clad in her Astral Dress. However after a cursory examination she found that to be a lie – rather, she was wearing an outfit that _looked_ like her Astral Dress, but was in fact nothing more than a powerless clone. She couldn't draw any power from it, though she took some small comfort from the familiar material.

''Hm...'' Nia hummed quietly, carefully examining the room before approaching the door. If she was correct in her assumption, she was in a fairy tale – but what fairy tale, she didn't know. The list of existing fairy tales numbered in the thousands if not tens of thousands, and with the vast amount of information Isaac held, he could pick and choose literally any of them.

Pushing open the door with a grunt, Nia stepped out into the staircase beyond, curving downwards. With caution in her step she descended, one hand on the wall to steady her. When she reached the bottom she found herself in an unfamiliar hallway, more reminiscent of a castle than any sort of house.

''Hm... perhaps something to do with a princess?'' Nia muttered, examining the long stone hallway. It had seen better days, with many of the stained-glass windows shattered and the red carpet worn and torn, but it wasn't totally ruined.

She neared one of the windows, her curiosity piqued as she felt heat brush against her skin. However when she leaned out the window her curiosity promptly dissolved into unease. Far below her, like a miniature lake, was lava – bubbling and broiling far below. A cursory glance around told her she was definitely inside a castle of some kind, with only a shaky wooden bridge connecting the front gate and the land mass on the other side.

''Hmph... well, there's my way out...'' The Spirit muttered dryly, pulling back from the window.

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the approaching footsteps immediately. The rattling of metal, however, definitely drew her attention.

Nia looked down the long hallway, spotting an approaching figure clad partially clad in armour – a Knight. A closer inspection revealed it wasn't a full set of armour, wearing only a silver chest-piece over a leather shirt, a heraldry helmet and some metal arm-guards. Definitely not the stereotypical Knight, but she supposed it offered more mobility – that, or he couldn't cross the wooden bridge with so much armour on him. The added weight may very well break the bridge.

Upon seeing her react the Knight raised a hand in a friendly wave, easing her nerves slightly. At least it wasn't an enemy.

''Princess and a Knight story, perhaps?'' Nia murmured before letting the issue go for the moment, striding towards the Knight. ''Hello?''

''Greetings, my lady.'' The Knight greeted, an odd accent to his voice – a strange cross of rough Scottish farmer and high-class English nobleman.

Nia examined the Knight closely as he took his helmet off, revealing a rather unremarkable man with a stubble and black hair. Certainly nobody she had seen before. Given the setting it wasn't impossible to presume it was just some random character imagined up by Isaac.

''Are you here to save me... sir Knight?''

It felt weird to play along, but she'd rather do that and get this over with.

''That I am!'' The nameless man grinned, stepping closer to her – as Nia blushed lightly as he slipped an arm around her, pulling her against him.

''Um, thanks...'' Nia murmured, carefully slipping out of his grip and walked past him. ''Let's get going then...?''

''What's the hurry~?'' He chuckled lightly, his hand settling on her ass and giving her rear a squeeze.

Nia squirmed away from his perverse touch, irritation bubbling. ''Well I'd rather _not_ be trapped in a castle surrounded by lava.''

''Yeah, but wouldn't it be best for you to _'thank'_ your saviour?'' The Knight asked amusedly, his hand ghosting under her dress and brushing against her bare thigh. The implication wasn't lost on her.

She slapped his hand away, shooting him a scolding look. ''Maybe _after_ we get out of-''

_Smack!_

Nia stumbled, spots briefly appearing in her vision from the slap. She stared at the Knight in disbelief, not quite registering the sudden blow. His previous cocky expression transformed into an annoyed one, lip curled in disgust.

''You should be more thankful that I didn't leave you to the Dragon that lives here.'' The Knight scowled, gripping her chin before crashing his lips against hers.

The sudden kiss startled Nia, stiffened up in shock. He hungrily kissed her, their lips meshing together roughly as he dominated her without hesitation. Only when one of his hands landed on her ass did she snap out of it, struggling against his broader frame and panicking when she couldn't escape.

He pulled back from the kiss for a brief second to breathe, roughly pressing his lips against hers a second later and muffling her grunts of protests. Nia writhed and struggled as he groped her ass, his other hand gripping her right arm. He pushed her up against the wall, unintentionally stopping her from lashing out with her free arm, barely able to move it due to the angle.

''Nn!'' Nia grunted angrily, jerking her head to the side and breaking off from the forced kiss. ''H-How dare y- Ah!''

A surprised gasp slipped past her lips as the Knight attacked her neck, planting a wet kiss on her sensitive skin. Nia squirmed at the strange feeling, kneeing the man in the legs to no effect – hissing as he suddenly slapped her ass, her skin stinging from the perverse hit. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as he chuckled into her neck, rearing his hand back and smacking her rear again, eliciting another stifled hiss from the Spirit.

The Knight pulled back from her neck and withdrew his hands, and for a brief second she thought he was content – that he simply wanted a quick fondle and that was it. Any such relief was crushed as the Knight slipped his greedy hands up her dress and pushed her black bra up, his hands wrapping around her small breasts.

''L-Let go... of me!'' Nia growled, gripping his wrists and attempting to pull his lustful hands away – a shudder running through her as he roughly squeezed her tits.

''Nah.'' The Knight chuckled, leaning in and biting her lip – eliciting a startled gasp from the Spirit, letting him capture her lips in another rough kiss.

He soon got bored of simply fondling her, his hands releasing her breasts. Instead one hand slipped down her stomach, and a gasp escaped Nia as it dipped into her black panties, his probing fingers rubbing against her pussy. A reflexive spasm ran through her at his touch, groaning into the unwanted kiss as he molested her. Her hips buckled as he greedily pushed two fingers into her virgin folds, fingering her with lustful eagerness.

''Hn...!'' Nia grunted, gripping his wrist and trying weakly to pull his hand away, refusing to admit how surprisingly _good_ his fingers felt.

''Like that, huh?'' The perverted Knight chuckled, pressing his thumb against her clit and drawing out a sharp gasp from Nia.

She shot him a venomous look in response, releasing his wrist and instead aiming for his face, intent on slapping him. The Knight seemed to know what she intended, as before she even raised her hand he suddenly grasped her right arm and suddenly spun her around – her ass pressing against his leather pants, his rock-hard erection easily evident through the thin clothing. He looped his free arm around her stomach to keep her in place, keeping his other hand in her panties and fingers still plunging into her pussy.

''H-Haah...'' Nia breathed shakily, biting her lip to withhold a reluctant moan. Despite her best effort she couldn't stop it completely, groaning softly as he added a third finger into her pussy, stirring up her insides with his digits.

His aggressive fingering made her arch her back slightly, unknowingly grinding her ass against his crotch, much to his silent delight. Her thin nun dress and side-tie panties did little to hide her curves, letting him feel her soft ass against his barely-hidden cock – and within a minute, the sensation was enough to drive the Knight mad.

Nia gasped as he suddenly yanked his fingers out of her pussy, the sudden emptiness making her stomach twist. Her brief moment of distraction was enough, his hand leaving her stomach as he grabbed her shoulders – before pushing her forth.

''Nn!'' The Spirit grunted, stumbling into the wall – placing her hands in front of her so she didn't face-plant against it.

The Knight got behind her, flipping up her nun dress and revealing her peachy legs and black panties – a shiver running through her as he promptly yanked her underwear down her thighs, revealing her ass to him. He pressed one hand against her back, pushing her against the wall and keeping her in place with his greater strength.

Nia froze as she heard the sound of material fluttering, catching a glimpse of his leather pants falling around his knees. ''Wait, don't...''

Her fears were confirmed as she felt his erect cock rub against her butt before he guided it down, pressing the tip against her pussy. She struggled frantically but his hand kept her pinned, pushing harder when she struggled – her breasts pressing against the cool stone and making it hard to breathe.

''Hn-!'' Nia sucked in a sharp breath, his cock parting her virgin folds before sinking into her pussy slowly.

The Knight groaned lustfully as her hot tightness surrounded his cock, his prior fingering having gotten her wet enough that he pushed inside with minimal resistance. He gripped her left hip with his free hand, hissing as he buried his cock deeper into her pussy and rolling his hips to speed the process along. Within seconds his entire cock was inside her folds, her inner walls squeezing his cock.

Nia bit her lip and hissed as he pulled out, plunging back in a second later and eliciting a sharp grunt from the nun-dressed Spirit. Pain tickled her nerves but it wasn't as painful as she expected, no doubt due to his teasing – a flicker of guilt in her stomach, knowing that on some level her body was enjoying this. Maybe _she_ wasn't, but her body was, and the knowledge, the helplessness, was enough to make her sick.

''Haah... pull out, you asshole...'' Nia breathed shakily, groaning as he filled her again – his thrusts slowly picking up speed, setting her nerves alight with unwanted pleasure.

''Why?'' The Knight chuckled breathlessly. ''You seem to like it.''

''L-Like hell- Nn, I do...!'' Nia shot back heatedly, blushing angrily at his mocking laugh.

A surprised yelp escaped her as he lifted his left hand, bringing it back down in a harsh smack against her thigh. The stinging pain was eased as he rubbed the sore spot, only to slap it a second later. Her muscles tensed up each time pain lanced through her – her pussy tightening around the Knight's cock, only encouraging him to do it more.

''Mn... ah...'' Nia moaned quietly, cringing as his cock continuously pumped into her. His thrusts were becoming faster and rougher, her arousal coating his cock and letting him fuck her even easier.

The Knight chuckled behind her, surprisingly slowing his thrusts. ''Let's try something... else, then.''

He stopped pressing against her back, gripping both her hips with his hands and tugging her to the side. Nia grunted, stumbling from his pull and forced to waddle to the side, shuddering as his cock throbbed inside her. It was hard to move with him still inside her, but in the end she didn't have to move more than two feet to the right... and towards the open window.

''Wait-?!'' Nia's eyes widened, a gasp slipping past her lips as he pushed her forwards – her upper body hanging out the broken window. In a panic she grabbed onto the sides of the frame, uncaring of the glass that dug into her hands, too busy looking down at the searing lava far below.

''P-Pull me back, i-idiot!'' Nia yelled, gasping as he resumed thrusting into her. ''S-Stop!''

The Knight only laughed in response, gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her from behind. The danger of falling made her stomach twist, fear mixing with unwanted pleasure as the Knight continued to fuck her at the same time. And despite herself she found herself moaning, her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to keep her grip on the window frame, lest she fall into the lava below.

''Haha!'' The Knight laughed mockingly, slapping her thigh again – eliciting a gasp from Nia. ''Looks like you love it after all, Princess! C'mon, let your voice out!''

Nia shuddered, gritting her teeth and stubbornly refusing even as pleasure bubbled through her. Something he seemed to notice.

''Maybe if you moan, I'll pull you back~'' He told her cockily, smacking her thigh. ''Moan for me, Princess.''

''...a-ah...'' Nia reluctantly moaned, shuddering at the sound of her own voice. ''M-Mm... _ah_...''

Her stomach burned with embarrassment, her body shaking both from humiliation and pleasure. Her pussy burned with lustful desire, the heat only becoming worse as the Knight pounded into her folds, stuffing her to the brim each time with his ample cock. Despite her own feelings she obeyed his words, not holding back her lewd moans and hoping he would pull her back soon.

Unconsciously she began moving her hips, squirming in place as her pelvis twisted and tightened as she drew closer to climax, his throbbing cock slamming into her with increasing roughness as the Knight also neared his limit. Nia didn't notice immediately, too busy immersing herself in the pleasure and moaning loudly, going as far as pushing her ass back towards him in an attempt to make him pull her back.

She was stirred out of her heated daze as the Knight groaned, his thrusts briefly slowing before he suddenly rammed his cock deep into her – eliciting a sharp gasp from Nia, before her eyes widened as she felt hot ropes of cum spurt into her pussy.

The sensation was enough to tip her over the edge, a startled cry escaping her as she orgasmed. ''A- _Ah~!_ ''

The Knight groaned as her pussy tightened around his dick, eagerly humping her and extending her climax, her pussy milking his dick for every last drop of cum. He watched with amusement as she very nearly went slack as her orgasm ended, barely gripping onto the window frame for support.

''As promised.'' The Knight remarked smugly, walking back a step and tugging her with her – pulling out of her hot pussy and letting her fall to the ground, panting heavily. ''Heh, you can't deny you liked it, Princess.''

''S-Shut... up...'' Nia gasped out, swallowing as she brushed her hand against her overflowing pussy – his cum coating her fingertips. ''You didn't...''

''I did.'' He grinned maliciously at her, leaning down and grabbing her arm – yanking her towards him, and throwing her over his shoulder.

Nia grunted at the sudden position change, dazed for a brief second before he started walking. ''W-Where are you... taking me?''

''Somewhere.'' The Knight responded, reaching up and smacking her ass as he walked, chuckling at her sharp gasp. ''Every time you open your mouth, I'll spank you. Maybe then you'll learn to do as I say, Princess.''

''I- ah~!'' Nia bit her lip, ass stinging as he slapped her rear again.

The Knight chuckled as she fell silent, growling lowly as he carried her away – leaving his leather pants back by the broken window, uncaring that he was naked below the waist.

Silence reigned for a long few minutes as they traversed the grand halls of the castle, punctuated solely by Nia's quiet struggles as she attempted to slither out of his one-armed grip, often earning another spank for her troubles. Not that she was in any state to run even if she _did_ get away; both the repeated slaps and her orgasm had left her legs weak, far too weak to be able to run away.

Soon they reached their destination – the throne room. Nia couldn't see what laid ahead due to facing backwards, but as she was carried further into the room she slowly took notice of various gold and silver objects scattered around near the rim of the room, like stolen treasure. The reason quickly became apparent as the Knight tugged her off his shoulder, instead laying her down onto a stone table in the centre of the room.

''We're here!''

Nia looked down, her heart sinking as she saw what the Knight was talking to. A Dragon. Granted it wasn't as big as its mythological cousins, being around ten foot tall and remarkably humanoid, but it was undoubtedly a Dragon. Scarlet red scales with a beige underbelly, gold reptilian eyes and a draconic head, with sharp talons on its feet and hands, and a pair of wings on its back.

The creature crawled off the oversized throne at the end of the room, moving on all fours towards her before rising up onto its hind legs – her face becoming red as she saw a very large cock hanging between its legs.

''O-Oi...'' Nia squirmed back, but the Knight gripped her shoulders to stop her. ''Y-You're friends with him?''

''Of course.'' The Knight smirked. ''And he wants a turn with your body too.''

''T-That _thing_ will never fit!'' Nia barked, panic rising in her chest as she noticed the Dragon's cock slowly swelling – the Dragon itself looking at her pussy with evident lust. ''I-It'll break me in two! Hell, I-I'll probably die!''

''You're a Spirit, ain'tcha?'' The Knight murmured lowly, making Nia freeze. ''You'll survive, and heal, afterwards.''

''W-Wait, h-how do you-''

''Ah, I broke character.'' The Knight interrupted her, faux-sighing. ''My bad.''

Any further questions were silenced as the Dragon loomed over, the Knight helpfully pushing her towards it. The Dragon laid its hands over her spread legs to stop her closing them, and Nia struggled frantically as its large cock brushed against her pussy – the sheer girth frightening her.

''D-Don't!'' Nia yelled at the creature, and she swore she saw a spark of amusement in its bestial eyes.

She frantically glanced back at the Knight. ''Y-You can f-fuck me instead! Y-You want that, right? I-I'll do anything y-you want me to, a-and you can do whatever you want to me!''

The Knight only chuckled in reply, walking around to her side. Her view of the Dragon was obscured as the Knight mounted her stomach, his erect cock hovering right in front of her face.

''Fine, here's the deal. You suck me off and get me to cum, I'll call him off. You don't and... well, safe to say you won't be able to walk for a week and you'll be having Dragon babies for the foreseeable future.''

Nia swallowed, reluctantly opening her mouth. The Knight grinned at the sight, shuffling closer and rolling his hips, groaning approvingly as she pushed his cock into her mouth. She immediately closed her lips around his shaft, tasting herself on his dick as she tried sucking him off as best she could, her tongue lapping at the underside of his cock frantically.

The Knight threaded his hands through her grey hair, rolling his hips and gently thrusting into her mouth, nearly making her gag as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat. However her attention was harshly stolen as she felt the Dragon's cock press against her pussy, prying her folds apart and pushing inside.

''Nn! _Sthp!_ '' Nia cried, the sound muffled by the cock in her mouth.

Neither the Knight nor the Dragon bothered to acknowledge her, and Nia let out a choked cry as the Dragon's cock penetrated her. It was huge. Compared to the Knight's above-average dick, the Dragon was large enough that the tip alone was nearly enough to break her, stretching her inner walls to their limits. Had she been a normal girl she had no doubt that she would've been ripped apart by its sheer girth, and it was only her nature as a Spirit that kept her together.

The Dragon kept pushing its cock into her until it bumped against her cervix, barely a third of its huge cock buried inside her. Almost immediately it reared its hips back before pushing back in, its thrusts mercifully short yet painful enough to sap the oxygen from her lungs. It was simply too big for her, too big for any human being. It didn't help that, despite her wetness, she had only been fucked once before – that being the Knight currently fucking her face.

As if reading her mind the Knight tightened his grip on her hair, returning Nia to her senses, if only briefly. She remembered what he told her and quickly resumed sucking him off, frantically swirling her tongue around his cock and desperately trying to coax him to climax – his low groan making a flicker of hope burn in her heart.

 _'C'mon...!'_ Nia pleaded, whimpering as the Dragon bumped against her cervix again, stuffing her so much she was afraid its dick would break her apart.

She had never given a blow-job before, but she knew a little from her more erotic books – desperately putting that meagre knowledge to use, using every trick she knew from teasing him with her tongue to letting her teeth graze his dick. It was clearly working if his blissful groans were any indication, but it wasn't making him cum fast enough. Every second the Dragon was violating her pussy was another second closer to her demise.

''Ahh, that's good...'' The Knight grinned tightly, stroking her hair as she desperately sucked him off.

Nia moaned in reply, meeting his gaze as she blew him, using her tongue to stroke his cock at the same time. Her mind was fogging up, becoming harder to think as the Dragon continued to violate her, destroying her pussy with each thrust. Nothing but the dick in her mouth mattered, anything else became secondary – if she could make him cum, then the pain would be over. That was all that mattered.

''Nn...!'' The Knight grunted, gripping her hair roughly, actively thrusting against her face. ''Yeah... that's it... drink it all, you little... Nn... haah...''

He was close, Nia realised. The knowledge made her speed up, ravenously licking the underside of his cock and trying to coax out his cum – dimly feeling the Dragon's cock twitching inside her stuffed pussy. She didn't pay it any mind, too busy trying to make the Knight cum in her mouth. In the end it didn't take more than a minute.

''Hn!'' The Knight grit his teeth, groaning as hot pleasure burned down his cock – before unloading spurts of cum straight down her throat, eliciting a muffled moan from Nia.

His climax came too late, however. Behind him the Dragon let out a low hiss, its large cock pulsating before it shot thick ropes of cum into Nia's pussy and painting her insides white with its seed. The sensation made Nia spasm blindly, a mini-orgasm rippling through her as the creature impregnated her.

''Haah...'' The Knight sighed in content, pulling his cock out of Nia's mouth – smirking when he saw the dead look in her eyes, her tongue blindly licking where his cock once was. ''Heh. Looks like she couldn't handle it anymore.''

He climbed off her, shooting a smirk up at his draconic companion.

''I'll take her down to the river and wash her up. She should be back to normal by them, kehehe...''

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Kurumi Tokisaki.


	3. Kurumi Tokisaki

''Mn... god, my head hurts...''

Kurumi's quiet grumbles seemed to echo through the silence, the sadistic Spirit slowly rousing from unconsciousness. As her vision cleared and the fog in her mind lightened, she slowly became aware that she wasn't in her own bed – instead, she found herself upright despite no pressure being on her legs.

The Spirit groaned, sluggishly lolling her head forwards and looking down – pausing as she found her legs bound in odd-looking chains. A glance to her left and right revealed her arms were also bound in place, barely able to wriggle even a few inches without straining herself. She couldn't access her powers either, something that drew a frown from her.

''Finally awake. I was worried I'd have to come back to you later.''

Kurumi twitched, recognising the voice – rebutting on instinct. ''How thoughtful of you, _Isaac Westcott_.''

''Ah, you recognise me.'' Isaac noted lightly, walking out from the corner of the room – close enough that her still-adjusting eyes could see him. ''You have no idea how tricky it was to capture you. I have to say, you do so rarely let your guard down, don't you?''

''Hmph.'' Kurumi smirked, the expression strained slightly – but she ignored it, instead raising her head to meet his gaze. ''Of course. Frustrating you is my second favourite pastime, you know?''

''How flattering.'' He shot back plainly.

His footsteps echoed as he walked closer to her, close enough that she could almost reach out and grab him by the hair – but she knew such a feat was pointless. Her arms were bound too tightly, and she was willing to bet he wanted her to struggle.

''So, what's the deal this time?'' Kurumi queried lightly, discreetly scanning the room for any potential escape routes. ''Torture or experimentation? I recall you doing something similar to the Second Spirit for many years. A fetish, perhaps?''

''Something like that.'' Isaac replied vaguely, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. ''You see, I've been toying with Ashufiriya recently, and chose to make a little world all for you. Perhaps it'll cure you of your irritating playfulness.''

''Oh my~'' Kurumi drawled mockingly, leaning forwards as far as the chains would allow. ''A world all for me? How kind of you. I'll be sure to destroy it once I'm done.''

Isaac only chuckled. ''Please do. I'd love to see you try.''

Before Kurumi could fire off a scathing reply, an astral book appeared beneath her – before the pages closed around her.

X-x-X

''Tch... asshole...''

Kurumi grimaced as a cold breeze blew past her, eyes fluttering open. Her vision swam slightly but she stubbornly ignored it, and within a minute the disorientation faded. With a low grunt the Spirit rolled onto her side, planting her hands on the lush green grass beneath her and rising to her feet.

''Now... where am I?''

It was a forest, that much was clear. Tall trees vaguely reminiscent of oak trees littered the land around her, with various sized bushes and shrubs covering the area. Small animals and birds occasionally moved past, though many kept their distance from her. The sky was a murky grey colour, barely visible through the thick canopy created by the trees – a chilly breeze constantly blowing through the forest.

Kurumi glanced around, frowning as she saw no other human being around, nor any indication of where she should be going. She glanced down at herself, looking for maybe a map or something – and only now noticed that she was wearing her Astral Dress. However to her annoyance when she tried to draw on her power, she earned no response.

''Hn...'' The sadistic Spirit huffed, rolling her eyes. ''Fine. Wandering it is.''

So she did. She waded through the thick shrubs and wandered through the forest, making sure to keep a mental map of where she was going – she didn't put it past Isaac to make the forest loop back on itself or something equally irritating.

Soon however Kurumi caught sight of a wooden pole amongst the trees, and as she drew closer she realised it was a signpost. A cobblestone path stretched out to her left and right, previously hidden by the vast amount of shrubs and bushes. She stepped onto the stone pathway and looked up at the sign, frowning when she realised it was in a foreign language – that, or it was just gibberish. She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

The path to her left looked like it curved back the way she came, so she went right. For several dreadfully long minutes she walked, her frustration slowly building and further fuelled by her boredom. There wasn't even anything to be scared of, not that she could see at least. Perhaps it was a puzzle of some sorts? Or maybe she woke up in the wrong area?

''Hm?'' Kurumi perked up, spotting something ahead – a little rise in the road. A bridge.

It wasn't much, but it was something new at least.

Lulled into a false sense of security, Kurumi picked up the pace and approached the bridge – using the slightly higher position to look around for any other landmarks. To her irritation, she found none. However she did hear something.

''...nn... ahh...''

Kurumi's eyes narrowed, leaning over the bridge slightly. Something was underneath the bridge. A thin river flowed beneath her, the slow stream parting around something – the gentle sloshing of water only reinforcing her idea that someone was there. For a moment she was tempted to continue walking, before realising this person likely wasn't there by chance. They were a hint, or at least someone she could force information out of.

With that in mind she left the bridge, carefully moving around to the side of riverbank – a somewhat-steep slope – and climbed down. She made next to no noise, wanting to have the advantage of surprise should the person be armed – after all, in this world she wasn't sure how weakened she truly was. She could just not have her powers, or be as fragile as a human.

Water gently rushed past her shoes as she reached the river, laying one hand on the cold cobblestone bridge for support. Kurumi leaned forwards, peering around the edge of the stone support and glancing under the bridge-

-to reveal a teenage girl, spread-eagle and being fucked by a man.

Kurumi blinked owlishly in surprise, taken aback by the sight. However she quickly began to notice the flaws in her assumption. For one the man could hardly be called that – its skin a vivid green colour and its hair a messy orange. The creature's body was ripped with muscle, teeth jutting out of its lower jaw and wearing naught but a loincloth. In all, it looked akin to a mythical Troll.

And as she watched, she slowly realised the girl was near-comatose – her eyes void of life and her mouth hanging open, a string of unceasing moans escaping her. It didn't take a genius to put two-and-two together.

Staring into the unknown girl's glassy eyes, she could see her own reflection... and see a shadow loom behind her.

By the time Kurumi realised the danger, something struck the side of her head.

'' _Ah!_ '' Kurumi cried out in surprise as she went down, landing harshly on her side in the thin river.

Her vision blurred harshly and her limbs briefly refused to move, her mind simply too disoriented to properly respond. Through blurry eyes Kurumi watched as a second Troll approached her, staring down at her gruffly – a spark of lust dancing in its narrow amber eyes as it looked her over. Indignant anger fluttered through her chest, infuriated not only that she had been taken off-guard... but that it was looking at her in a similar way that the other Troll was looking at the broken girl.

''Back... off...!'' Kurumi hissed, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself up slightly.

Before the Spirit could rise back to her feet the Troll stepped closer, dropping down onto its knees over her stomach, preventing her from standing up. A sharp gasp slipped past her lips as the creature gripped her head with one hand, while the other reached down to its loincloth and tore the thin fabric off – revealing its large cock, far larger than she had ever seen before.

Kurumi opened her mouth to curse at the Troll, only for the creature to press its cock against her lips. The scent of its dick took her by surprise, a sickeningly-sweet smell that made her nauseous just being near it. Her brief moment of surprise was ruthlessly capitalised on, and when the Troll gripped her head she instinctively gasped – letting the Troll slam its cock into her open mouth.

''Mn?!'' Kurumi's eyes bulged, trying to pull her head back – but the grip on her head prevented her from retreating.

Using its superior strength the Troll yanked her head towards it, shoving its thick cock deep into her mouth until the tip bumped against the back of her throat. Despite having prior experience Kurumi barely resisted the urge to gag, spasming as the creature violated her mouth aggressively. She had never had something so large inside her, and her jaw ached as the Troll began thrusting.

She struck out with her hands and feet, kicking and punching as best she could – but her blows did nothing to the larger creature, not even making it flinch. The notion sent a burst of cold anxiety through her, becoming acutely aware of how powerless she was. And if that other girl was any indication... they didn't intend to simply kill her.

_'T-Tch...'_ Kurumi scowled, her own fear angering her. _'S... So what? I doubt these beasts... could satisfy me anyway...'_

Her derisive thoughts did little to ease her fear, unused to being so helpless. She was normally the dominant one, the one in charge of things. If not, she could always simply slip away and return when she was. But not now. Now, she was little more than a plaything for the Troll – a plaything to pleasure it.

''Nn...'' Kurumi grunted, cringing as the Troll's pelvis smacked against her face over and over again, quite literally face-fucking her.

Wanting to regain some semblance of control she brought her teeth down on its cock, though to her irritation it did little more than pleasure the creature – its skin too hard for her teeth to pierce. With that option out she instead used her tongue, curling it around the creature's thick cock and teasing it, a thin smirk crossing her lips when the Troll groaned. She may be helpless, but she wasn't going to let it do what it wanted with her. She'd make it work for it.

Unbeknownst to the sadistic Spirit, the creature's pheromones were slowly beginning to take effect; twisting her thoughts and crumbling her resistance. Had she been a normal human, she would've been reduced to a sloppy, lustful mess begging for the creature's cock – but as a Spirit, it would take longer. Not that the Troll cared either way. Screaming or moaning, it would have its prize.

Suddenly the Troll pulled back, its thick cock slipping out of Kurumi's mouth – a small, microscopic flutter of disappointment filling her. ''Haah... done already, big guy?''

She sneered at the Troll as she spoke, earning a pseudo-glare from the creature before it grabbed the front of her dress – and yanking its hand back, ripping off the front of her Astral Dress. Her bra came off as well, letting her ample breasts hang free from their constraints.

''Hn...'' Kurumi scowled, glaring indignantly at the beast. ''Well? Hurry up or let me go, you disgusting brute.''

To her satisfaction Kurumi saw a flicker of irritation in the Troll's intelligent eyes. However her satisfaction took a back-seat as the creature groped her breast, snatching the breath from her lungs as painful pleasure shot through her. She cringed as it fondled her, its thick fingers toying with her round breast and squeezing it hard enough to make her wince.

Its other hand came up, landing on her right shoulder before shoving her back – a grunt slipping past Kurumi's lips as her head hit the cold river beneath her. From her position she watched as the Troll gripped her skirt, lustfully ripping her dress off her legs. The Spirit grimaced and futilely tried to crawl away, but a hand on her leg stopped her. Soon she was left in naught but her red-and-black panties and her shoes.

''Che...'' Kurumi scoffed quietly, feeling around for a loose rock to use. She'd wait until it was distracted, and hit it right in the head.

However the Troll clearly noticed that. Before she could realise what happened the Troll loomed over her, grabbing both her wrist and pinning them above her head, binding them with one hand. Kurumi's eyes flared in anger and she bared her teeth in a snarl, but the Troll didn't pay any attention to her reaction at being caught. Instead its eyes were lower down, and Kurumi found out why a second later.

''Mn-!'' The Spirit winced, the waistband of her panties digging into her ass before the fabric ripped – causing her underwear to flutter to the ground, caught by the water and drifting away.

Kurumi shuddered, feeling the cold forest air brush against her exposed pussy. Anger and indignation still burned furiously within her, but at the same time a small spark of nervousness took root. She was torn between baring her teeth and struggling like a wild beast, resisting at every step – or simply succumbing, and attempt to make the Troll her bitch instead. She had reduced men to begging messes, who was to say a Troll wouldn't do the same?

She was drawn from her mixed thoughts as the Troll grasped its cock, guiding it towards her slit and rubbing the tip against her pussy lips, eliciting a shaky breath from the Spirit. On instinct she opened her legs wider, knowing that with how large the beast was it'd be far from comfortable, at least for the first minute or so.

''Tch... go on then.'' Kurumi remarked scathingly, sneering at the Troll. ''I doubt you can please me.''

As if to challenge that thought, the Troll bucked its hips forth – plunging its thick cock into her pussy. Kurumi sucked in a sharp breath, groaning as her inner walls were forcibly spread apart by its ample girth. Just under a third of its cock had pushed in all at once. The Troll reared its hips back before shoving its dick back into her, inching deeper into her pussy with each slow thrust.

Kurumi grimaced as the Troll buried its dick inside her, the achingly full sensation in her pussy enough to make her groan – but she resisted the instinctual urge, not willing to give the Troll the satisfaction. Still though that didn't deny that it felt somewhat good, largely due to how big it was. In her mouth it felt big enough, but inside her pussy it was nearly enough to drive her crazy. No human could provide such girth and length, and even sex toys this size were few and far between.

''Haah~'' Kurumi exhaled as the Troll rocked its hips, sliding its saliva-coated cock in and out her pussy. ''Yeah, bet it feels good, hm...?''

If the Troll understood her words it didn't acknowledge them, too busy groaning as it fucked her pussy with increasing roughness. Her hands were still bound above her head but she didn't let that stop her, a lazy smirk crossing her lips as she tightened her pelvic muscles expertly – eliciting a throaty groan from the beast as her pussy strangled its cock.

''Hahaha...'' Kurumi laughed breathlessly, bucking her hips towards the beast. ''Like that, you dog? I bet you expected me to scream, hm~? Well you'll have to try harder~!''

Despite herself, a small twisted part of her was enjoying it – unaware of the pheromones enhancing that dark part of herself. The Troll gripped her hip with its free hand and pounded her pussy with lustful abandon, bumping against her cervix with its large cock and forcing Kurumi to restrain her moans. However the longer the creature violated her, the harder that became.

''Mm~!'' Kurumi moaned, blushing lightly when the Troll grinned. ''Oh wipe that- Nn... smirk off your face... it'll take more... than just your dick... to make me cum.''

The cold water splashing against her nude form did little to abate the burning heat building in her pussy, hot pleasure tickling her pelvis and drawing out more lewd moans from the Spirit. It felt too good; far better than a human ever did. The way it roughly drove its thick cock into her, spearing into her so hard her whole body jolted and her pussy burned with masochistic delight... it was maddening in the best _and_ worse way possible.

Kurumi shuddered as the Troll slammed its pelvis against hers over and over again, her breathing growing shallow and fast as the creature violated her. The creature's cock throbbed inside her pussy as it fucked her, the meaning not lost on her and prompting her to tighten around it teasingly. In response the Troll lifted its hand from her hip and instead groped her breast, knocking the breath from her lungs with its rough grip.

''Mn...!'' Kurumi squirmed, licking her licks. ''Haah... you gonna cum now? Go ahead then... make a mess of me~''

The Spirit grinned as the Troll gripped her breast harshly, a shaky groan escaping the bestial creature and its cock twitching in her stuffed pussy – before it climaxed, unloading thick ropes of semen into her pussy. Kurumi moaned at the pleasantly warm feeling, each spurt of cum threatening to make her climax as well – but she resisted the urge.

''Ah~'' Kurumi cooed as the last spurts entered her, before the Troll sluggishly pulled its cock out. ''My... is that it? I expected more from a beast so ready to defile me, ufufu...''

Heavy footsteps however quelled her derisive smirk. Kurumi looked to her right, further down the river, and paused as she saw several more Trolls approaching her – one of them already ripping its loincloth off, revealing its erect cock.

''Hn... that's a little... problematic...'' Kurumi muttered uneasily.

One Troll she could handle, but multiple? That would be troublesome, especially given her stamina wasn't infinite. Given they could take turns if they needed, she might end up giving up before they did.

Suddenly the Troll still pinning her hands to the ground lifted her up, pulling her arms behind her and forcing her to stand up. Kurumi winced at the uncomfortable position but didn't waste her breath arguing, merely shooting a disdainful glare over her shoulder before looking ahead – her eyes landing on one Troll that laid down on its back.

The reason became apparent a second later as two Trolls forced her to straddle the prone Troll. Kurumi grimaced as she had to spread her legs wide so she could fit them around the Troll's wide waist, her sensitive pussy hovering over the creature's erect cock. Without hesitation the Troll laid its hands on her hips, and yanked her down.

''Mm-!'' Kurumi winced, hissing as the Troll's thick cock speared into her pussy and stretched her with its girth. Due to how wide her legs were spread it only made the strain greater.

She was wet enough from her own arousal and the previous Troll's cum, but even then the Troll was still big – bigger than the last Troll at least. A throaty groan slipped past Kurumi's lips as the creature forced her up and down its cock, using her like a humanoid cock sleeve – the idea sending a shiver through her. To be used so casually as a mere toy... it made her stomach squirm uneasily.

As she was forced to ride the Troll's cock she was distracted by a cock bopping her on the cheek. Kurumi blushed lightly and looked to her right, seeing one of the other Trolls standing there with its erect cock in her face. The creature gripped her hair and pushed its cock into her face, and she knew what it wanted – reluctantly opening her mouth and accepting its cock inside.

''Mm...'' Kurumi breathed shakily, curling her tongue around the Troll's thick cock as she sucked it off. Being so close to it reminded her of the sickly-sweet smell, her eyes growing half-lidded as she breathed in its scent.

On her left-side the Troll who first violated her grabbed her limp arm, guiding it towards its own cock. Without thinking Kurumi wrapped her hand around its thick shaft and started jerking it off, moaning as the Troll beneath her pulled her down its girthy cock once more. So many dicks around her, producing so many pheromones... even a Spirit couldn't resist the maddening effects.

''Ahh...'' Kurumi moaned lewdly, starting to move her own hips as best she could – moaning sharply as the Troll slapped her ass. '' _Mm~!_ ''

Taking her moan as encouragement the Troll continued, smacking her ass each time it pulled her down its twitching dick. The sparks of pain only fuelled Kurumi's pleasure, her breathing quickening as her orgasm began to bubble and boil. She didn't want to cum, to show them that she was weak enough they could make her cum – but she couldn't help it. The overwhelming pleasure, the sweet scent filling her lungs, nobody could withstand such maddening sensations.

''Ahh... Nn...'' Kurumi moaned around the Troll's cock, shivering as she was spanked again – the sound echoing in her ears.

The Troll she was jerking off slipped away from her, but she was too lost in her own pleasure to really care. Only when she felt the Troll's bulky frame move behind her did she realise what it intended – a muffled mewl escaping Kurumi as the tip of its thick dick pressed against her asshole, and pushed inside.

''Ohh~!'' The Spirit mewled heatedly, her tongue sluggishly lapping at the Troll's cock as searing pleasure coursed through her, far more than she had ever felt before. Had she been a regular human she would've passed out from the sheer mental overload.

Even so, it was too much for her to simply handle – and with a stifled, throaty moan, she climaxed. '' _Mmph~!_ ''

Her muffled moan and tightening holes only made the Trolls fuck her more aggressively, slamming their cocks into her mouth, pussy and ass with ravenous abandon. Kurumi's eyes nearly rolled back at the feeling, spasming blindly as her powerful orgasm rushed through her – before hot jets of cum shot into her mouth, startling her back to coherency.

''Mn-?!'' Kurumi groaned, gulping down the Troll's seed without question, her hips buckling as the two other Trolls pounded her.

Finally a few seconds later the Trolls reached their limits, grunted as they unloaded inside Kurumi's pussy and ass in unison. The Spirit gasped at the hot sensation, intimately feeling their cum fill her holes and painting her insides white with their seed.

For a moment all was still, before the Troll standing next to her pulled its dick out her mouth.

''Haah...'' Kurumi breathed, a string of saliva connecting between her pink lips and the Troll's cock.

She had barely a handful of seconds to recover, however, before she was turned onto all fours and resumed being fucked – her throaty moans echoing throughout the forest.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Yoshino and Natsumi.


	4. Yoshino and Natsumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got done writing chapter 5 of this and ah... well, for those sadistically inclined, you might enjoy it.

''Uu... Mn...''

Yoshino groaned weakly as she stirred, her head pounding and making it hard to think. The painful sensation dimmed after a minute, allowing the petite girl to open her eyes – revealing an unfamiliar dark blue room.

The sight was enough to snap her out of her daze, panic fluttering through her as she realised she wasn't in her bed anymore. And Yoshinon wasn't in her hand. She tried to move, only for the rattling of chains to reach her ears and make her heart drop. Yoshino fearfully looked to her sides, discovering that her arms and legs were bound against the wall, barely able to wiggle even a little bit. The most alarming thing however was the person next to her. Natsumi.

''Hey, you awake now?'' Natsumi hastily whispered, the green-haired Spirit in her younger form – also bound by numerous chains.

''Y... Yes...'' Yoshino slurred groggily, shaking her head in a weak attempt to shake off her lingering sleepiness. ''Where... are we...?''

''I don't know.'' Natsumi nervously responded, managing to twist her wrists and grab some of the chains – tugging on them to no avail. ''I can't use my powers either. Can you?''

Yoshino tried, but the moment she did her power simply slipped from her grasp. It was like trying to grab ahold of the wind; so close, yet so far at the same time.

Any further conversation was silenced as a door opened – a brief ray of light flowing from the opposite side of the room. From the open doorway walked in a figure, Yoshino's heart sinking as she recognised him. Isaac Westcott. The pale-haired man moved with confident steps, a pleased smirk on his face as he approached them, an unfamiliar woman hanging in the background while a soldier stood off to the side.

''Good morning, sleepyheads.'' Isaac greeted them lightly, almost mockingly – smiling amusedly at them as he approached. ''I hope you like your new accommodation?''

''Let us go...!'' Natsumi half-whimpered, half-yelled – shrinking back when Isaac turned his intense gaze onto her.

''Now why would I do that?'' The man asked rhetorically. ''I went through all the trouble of capturing you without alarming your... protector, Shido Itsuka. I even went as far as taking you while you slept, as to not worry you. Now isn't that just generous of me?''

Isaac chuckled to himself, like it was a morbid inside joke.

''No matter. You two will take part in my experiments, whether you want to or not. So be good little slaves and do as I hope, hm?''

Natsumi bristled, a burst of courage prompting her to open her mouth, about to yell at him when-

'' _Beelzebub, Ashufiriya._ ''

-a phantom image of a book appeared, slamming around Natsumi.

''Hn-!'' Yoshino stiffened, eyes widening in fear as she stared at the large book. After a moment it faded away, revealing Natsumi was still there... but her body was limp and her eyes empty. She was still breathing, but it was like she was sleeping with her eyes open.

''Ah... good. Her voice grates on my ears, you know.'' Isaac noted lightly, stepping closer to Yoshino – the petite Spirit squirming fearfully as he raised a hand, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

The evil mastermind frowned at her, uncaring of her terror. ''Hn... I truly wonder what that Shido boy sees in you.''

Isaac released her and took a step back, before turning away.

'' _Beelzebub, Ashufiriya._ ''

And then Yoshino knew no more.

X-x-X

''Wuu...''

''Y-Yoshino! P... Please wake up!''

''Nn... Nat... Natsumi?''

Yoshino's dazed mumble earned a sigh of relief from Natsumi, the blue-haired girl cracking her eyes open – mewling weakly as a wave of nausea washed over her. She waited until it passed before attempting to sit up, her eyes widening as she found herself in the middle of a forest. The trees were a dark brown and formed a thick canopy above them, darkening the forest with the lack of light and making it seem like it was late evening opposed to mid-day.

As she became more aware of her surrounding she looked at Natsumi, noting that her friend was wearing her Astral Dress. Glancing down at herself Yoshino discovered she was also wearing her Astral Dress, but felt no power or connection – it was more like a simple replica than the real thing. To her unease she still couldn't see Yoshinon nearby, worry for her friend fluttering in her chest.

''Where are we...?'' Yoshino asked, letting Natsumi pull her to her feet.

''I don't know.'' Natsumi frowned, nervously fumbling with the hem of her dress. ''I-I woke up next to you. I was worried you wouldn't wake up...''

Yoshino smiled, cupping Natsumi's hand reassuring. ''It's alright... um, let's go look for some help?''

''R-Right!''

...

Navigating the forest was an arduous task, not least because of how dark it was – there was more than a few pitfalls and little holes that caused them to trip and fall, earning gashes on their exposed knees.

Mercifully they soon stumbled upon a worn-dirt pathway that cut through the sparse shrubbery. The two girls walked down the narrow path aimlessly, constantly looking around for anything that looked remotely man-made, but aside from a few fallen trees nothing stood out to them. That was, until they caught sight of an old house at the end of the path.

''You think someone lives there?'' Natsumi asked uncertainly, nodding at the worn house – noting the numerous cracks and sprawling vines along the walls.

Yoshino frowned. ''Mn... we might as well try, right?''

''I suppose...''

They kept approaching, being more careful lest this be a trap of some kind. The old house was more like a cottage, with white-painted walls and a tiled roof. Instead of glass windows there was old wooden flaps that could be opened from inside, most of them rotten with age and exposure to the elements. Even the front door was made from rotten wood, barely hanging onto the frame. A rickety white fence formed a square around the property, much of it knocked down and overgrown with weeds.

An old signpost was resting against the old fence. The words engraved read;  _'Grandma Red's House'._

''Y-You go first...'' Natsumi hesitantly requested.

Sensing her friend's fear Yoshino swallowed her own unease, stepping into the overgrown garden. She waded through the long grass and approached the front door, knocking on the fragile wooden door.

''H... Hello?'' She raised her voice, listening intently – but heard nothing. ''U-Um, we're lost... can you tell us where we are?''

No answer. Not even the wind made a sound.

Yoshino hesitated for a second before slowly pushing the door open, revealing the decrepit insides of the house. Unlike modern homes it was all one big room, with an old-fashioned kitchen off to the right, a bed at the far wall, a table near the centre of the room and a staircase over to the left. Not a single person, living or dead, was present. Not even a corpse.

''Nobody's here...'' Yoshino mumbled in defeat, sighing as she walked inside – the floorboards creaking under her.

Natsumi slowly entered behind her with a sad frown, only to glance towards the staircase to the left. A staircase that went down into a basement. ''Do you think anyone is downstairs?''

''I can't hear any one... no harm in trying, I guess...''

Yoshino took a step towards the stairs – only for Natsumi to grab her arm, stopping her. ''Don't.''

''Huh? Why not?''

''Something doesn't feel right, down there... let's just leave and look somewhere else, alright?''

Natsumi's worry was infectious, amplifying Yoshino's own unease. She couldn't feel anything weird in the air but she had learned to trust Natsumi's instincts. With that in mind she nodded, turning to leave the old house – but froze as the floorboards made a sharp, harrowing _'crack_ '.

''Yoshi-!''

The floor beneath Yoshino gave out, snapping and crumbling under her and sending her falling – Natsumi stumbling and falling after her. The drop lasted less than a second, a surprised gasp escaping Yoshino as she landed in a pool of warm liquid and hit the cold stone floor at the bottom, knocking the wind out of her. As the strange fluid threatened to flow into her open mouth she instinctively raised her head, putting her mouth above water and allowing her to suck in frantic gulps of air.

Dust and small fragments of wood fell around her, plopping as they hit the warm green liquid and formed ripples. Yoshino groaned dazedly, sluggishly rolling onto her side and shakily sitting up – wincing at the mild ache in her back. Her attention immediately went to Natsumi, relief flooding her when she found her friend also slowly sitting up – sore, but relatively unharmed.

''A-Are you alright?'' Yoshino inquired worriedly, earning a dazed nod from the green-haired girl.

''Y-Yeah... I think I landed on my butt, though...''

Yoshino smiled slightly, opening her mouth to speak – only to freeze as she saw _something_ move in the water behind Natsumi, slowly rising upwards. A long green tentacle.

''B-Behind you!''

''Wha- _Hyaa~!_ '' Natsumi cried in surprise as the tentacle suddenly snapped forth, wrapping around her left arm and yanking it above her head.

Natsumi panicked, grabbing the tentacle with her free hand and frantically attempting to pull it off her wrist. In response a second tentacle darted out of the slimy green water and ensnared her other wrist, lifting both her arms above her head – and picking her up. Two more tentacles were quick to restrain her flailing legs, spreading them apart and slithering up her thighs.

''Y-Yoshino!''

Yoshino panicked, stumbling to her feet and attempting to help her friend, only to yelp as a tentacle latched onto her wrist. In a panic she pulled her arm up her sleeve, letting the tentacle grab onto her oversized green raincoat and rip it off her. Using her brief window she ran for Natsumi, intent on saving her friend.

She only made it halfway before yet another tentacle shot out of the slime, seemingly manifesting in a microsecond – wrapping around her midsection and binding her arms to her sides. Yoshino panicked, kicking her legs desperately to no avail and unable to do anything but whimper as the tentacle lifted her up into the air.

More tentacles rose out of the slime beneath her, most of them simply hovering nearby, letting her get a better look at them. They had a slightly transparent texture to them, slick-looking and slightly wet to the touch. Some tentacles ended in a round tip with a thin slit down the middle, while others had a more pointed tip reminiscent of a flower bud.

''Nn... let us go...'' Yoshino pleaded, looking around at the tentacles desperately – hoping they could understand her.

If they did, they didn't acknowledge her plead. Instead she watched as one round-tipped tentacle slithered beneath her and snaked up the inside of her thigh... before pressing against the front of her panties. Yoshino's face exploded into a fiery blush, a startled 'eep!' escaping her as the tentacle nuzzled her clothed pussy. Despite her white panties in the way the tentacle wasn't discouraged, slowly nudging and pushing against her underwear.

Yoshino shuddered. ''N-No... stop it... only S-Shido-san can... touch me there...''

As if in response, the tentacle became more insistent – forcefully pushing against her underwear and applying pressure against her virgin folds. The sensation made Yoshino gasp, twitching at the foreign feeling of something touching her there. She struggled against her bindings frantically but was unable to pry herself free, her movements becoming more desperate as growing terror bubbled in her stomach.

The tentacle's insistent rubbing unintentionally turned Yoshino on, contrasting the cold terror flooding her body. She had rarely touched herself down there before now, causing the strange pleasure to feel even better – scared whimpers slipping past her lips as the slimy tentacle rubbed her off. She wanted to cry at it to stop but couldn't find her voice, torn between being petrified and aroused.

Her terror grew as the tentacle pushed harder and harder, her panties straining not to rip from the sheer strength... until her underwear couldn't withstand it anymore, tearing apart – causing the tentacle to slam full-force into her virgin pussy.

'' _A-AHH!_ '' Yoshino _screamed_ , back arching reflexively as the tentacle buried itself into her small pussy – roughly stealing her first time and nearly knocking her unconscious from the searing pain.

Her hips buckled as the tentacle squirmed inside her tight pussy, wriggling around before pulling out – only to slam back into her not a second later. Yoshino cried out, spasming as the tentacle violated her body with its slimy length. Even through the hot pain she could feel every little movement it made inside her folds, slithering against her inner walls and exploring her pussy with almost-curious hunger.

The pain dimmed slightly as the green tentacle continued pounding her pussy, thrusting into her repeatedly and causing bursts of ticklish pleasure to spread through her. Yoshino desperately clung onto that pleasure, wanting the pain to go away as soon as possible. The tentacle was all too happy to oblige, pumping into her so fast her toes curled reflexively.

''A-Ah...!'' Yoshino whimpered, quivering as she was violated – only for her eyes to focus on a second tentacle that slithered up to her face. ''W-Wha- Mmph?!''

Her question was muffled as the tentacle slammed into her open mouth. Yoshino gagged as the tentacle immediately began thrusting, pushing its slimy green length in until it hit the back of her throat. On instinct she tried biting it but found that her teeth couldn't break the skin, leaving her unable to stop it from violating her mouth.

''Mm! M-Mm!'' Yoshino cried, but the sound was muffled by the tentacle thrusting into her mouth – going so fast her jaw was starting to ache.

The near-constant thrusting in both her mouth and pussy was disorienting, her hips jerking back as the tentacle slammed into her sore pussy only to her back to arch as the other tentacle hit the back of her throat. Pain slowly melted away and was replaced by foreign pleasure, the tentacles secreting an aphrodisiac and amplifying Yoshino's pleasure.

''A... Ah~'' The petite Spirit's muffled moan only prompted the tentacles to speed up, pounding her pussy and mouth with lustful abandon.

Yoshino was too lost in her own pleasure to notice how the tentacles twitched and pulsated inside her, moaning weakly as they violated her. The way her tongue unconsciously licked the tentacle in her mouth, and the way her small pussy tightened around the other tentacle, only made the twitching increase. The other tentacles nearby were not immune to the bubbling climax, several rubbing against her exposed thighs and face.

Abruptly the tentacles all went rigid – eliciting a surprised moan from Yoshino as they suddenly stopped fucking her. The reason became apparent a second later as prominent bulges travelled out of the slime below and up the lengths of the tentacles, heading straight for Yoshino. The petite Spirit whimpered at the sight, unaware of what it meant but knowing it couldn't be anything good.

'' _Mn!_ '' Yoshino cried as the bulge pressed against her pussy lips, forcing its way inside her before an eruption of cum filled her tight pussy – a muffled gasp escaping her as the hot seed was pumped into her.

Not even a full second later the other bulge pressed against her lips, forcing her mouth open before shooting cum down her throat. Yoshino's eyes widened as she hastily swallowed the bitter fluid lest she choke, only to be surprised as a second bulge entered her pussy and mouth. Then a third, and a fourth, fifth, sixth, and finally a seventh bulge. She managed to swallow it all in time but her stomach was beginning to bulge, her pussy literally overflowing with cum and making her pelvis ache.

''Uu...'' Yoshino whimpered as the tentacle pulled out her mouth, allowing her to breathe again. She shuddered as the other one slipped out of her pussy, causing cum to freely flow out of her abused slit.

For nearly a full minute she simply remained there, panting and whimpering as her stomach deflated back to its normal size. Only then did the tentacles act.

''Nn?!'' Yoshino grunted in surprise as the tentacle wrapped around her midsection released her.

Before she could fall two other tentacles grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, and the weakened girl whimpered as several small tentacles nuzzled her hairless armpits, smearing their fluids against her skin. Her attention however shifted as several other tentacles slithered under her dress, shivering as they moved up her stomach and back. The reason became clear as they all, in unison, pulled away from her – straining her thin sundress to its limit, and ultimately ripping it to shreds.

Yoshino squeaked, blushing darkly as her nude body was left on display for the lewd tentacles around her. They were quick to exploit her newfound nudity, and the petite girl stiffened as she felt a tentacle prod against her butt, slithering towards her asshole. What truly scared her was the fact she felt a _second_ one there, equally insistent and both of them smearing her ass with their hot fluids.

''N-No... p-please...'' Yoshino pleaded fearfully, trying weakly to pull away – but her bindings meant she could barely wriggle more than a few inches in each direction.

Her scared plead turned into a gasp as one of the tentacles pushed into her ass, quickly followed by the second – a high-pitched moan escaping Yoshino as both tentacles squirmed into her asshole. Without even letting her adjust the slick tentacles began thrusting, pounding into her asshole in opposite sync; one thrusting in while the other reared back. The result was a near-unrelenting pounding, her narrow hips buckling as her ass was violated.

''A-Ah...'' Yoshino moaned weakly, shivering as the tentacles squirming her ass. ''Mn- huh?''

She twitched as something pressed against her sensitive pussy, and when Yoshino glanced down she paled at the sight of a tentacle. A very large tentacle. It pushed against her pussy lips and she twitched, a spike of instinctual fear rushing through her at the sight of its large girth.

''S-Stop! Y-You're too big!'' Yoshino frantically wailed, tugging on her binding in a weak attempt to free her arms – as if she could hold back the large tentacle with her hands alone.

The tentacle ignored her desperate plead, pushing against her small pussy before managing to wriggle inside. Yoshino's breath hitched, eyes wide as she felt the tip alone stretch her pussy to its limit. Irregardless of her whispered pleas the tentacle kept pushing deeper, burying itself in her pussy and stretching her to the limit, her mouth opening in a silent scream.

''A... Ahh...!'' Yoshino twitched as it inched deeper, the sensation of the two tentacles fucking her ass taking a mental back-seat.

Soon the tentacle bumped against her cervix, stuffing her so completely full Yoshino could see it bulging beneath her skin. The violated Spirit whimpered weakly as the large tentacle began thrusting, pumping its ample length in and out of her abused pussy. It was so big she felt like she would break, her hips aching as her legs were forced to spread further apart to accommodate the tentacle's girth.

Mercifully she was distracted from the foreign fullness as two smaller tentacles slithered up to her; these ones having the strange pointed, flower-bud tips. Through half-lidded eyes Yoshino watched as they opened up to reveal hundreds of tiny squirming tentacles, before both mouth-tentacles suddenly darted towards her – and latched onto her small breasts.

'' _Ah~!_ '' Yoshino cried, spasming as the hundreds of tiny tentacles licked and slithered over her sensitive breasts, sucking on them hungrily.

Her voice cracked as a weary moan escaped her. The overwhelming combination of pleasure was too much for the young Spirit, her mind crumbling as she was fucked in both holes and her breasts were teased relentlessly. In the end she could only hold on for so long before her stamina hit its limit – and as one of the tentacles in her ass slammed even deeper, her climax crashed down on her.

''M- _Mmyaah~!_ '' Yoshino nearly shrieked, spasming as her first-ever orgasm rushed through her like a rush of heat.

As mind-breaking pleasure shot through her the two tentacles in her butt stiffened, tensing up before bulges of cum travelled up their lengths – and they unloaded inside her ass. Yoshino moaned sharply at the sensation, twitching as the large tentacle continued to fuck her small pussy even as the other tentacles pumped her ass full of cum.

All around her more tentacles rose out of the slime, and the last thing Yoshino saw before she passed out was them descending on her.

X-x-X

Natsumi panicked as she saw Yoshino run towards her, only to be restrained by a tentacle and lifted up too.

Her attention shifted however as a single tentacle slithered up her restrained leg, her eyes widening as it slipped up her puffy black shorts. Immediately she resumed struggling, wary of whatever the tentacle had planned – but despite her best efforts she wasn't able to pry her legs free from the binding tentacles.

''Let... go!'' Natsumi half-begged, half-yelled.

The tentacles didn't deign her with a response. Natsumi shivered as the tentacle emerged from the top of her shorts, curling backwards – and pulling. A gasp escaped the green-haired Spirit as the material dug into her skin before it inevitably ripped, her shorts coming apart at the seams and revealing her green-and-white striped panties.

Natsumi blushed darkly, gasping as the same tentacle slithered up to her panties and rubbed itself against her clothed pussy. Its slimy nature made her panties damp, clinging to her lower lips and outlining her pussy to the tentacle – only prompting it to rub her more, sliding its slick length between her clothed folds. Despite herself Natsumi couldn't help but whimper, shivering at its lewd touch.

''S... Stop...'' The Spirit pleaded breathlessly.

To her surprise, it obeyed – pulling back. Instead however it slipped _into_ her panties, wrapping around the front and pulling. Her underwear dug into her ass before it unceremoniously tore, fluttering to the ground in two halves while leaving her pussy exposed to the perverse creature. Natsumi froze as she realised that, a scared whimper slipping past her pursed lips as the tentacle curiously prodded her hairless folds.

Her fear was only heightened as a _second_ tentacle emerged from the slime, also prodding her pussy and nuzzling her slit. Natsumi couldn't muster the courage to speak, petrified as she felt the two tentacles oh-so-nearly penetrate her. She discreetly tried to slip her arms free to no avail, unable to do anything but watch as the tentacles teased her lower lips.

That was until one slithered forwards, prying her pussy lips apart and entering her. ''N-Nn...''

Her quiet grunt only seemed to excite the tentacles, as it immediately pushed deeper into her pussy – eliciting a sharp gasp from the petite Spirit. Her gasp transformed into a surprised moan as the second tentacle also pushed its way into her pussy, wriggling inside her along with the other tentacle. In awkward unison the two tentacles squirmed inside her pussy, pushing themselves deeper into her hot tightness.

''A-Ah...'' Natsumi moaned uncertainly, shuddering as the two tentacle fought for dominance inside her body. ''S-Stop...''

This time the tentacles didn't obey her plea. Natsumi groaned as the two of them began thrusting into her pussy, stretching her inner walls with their combined girth. While they were slick and fairly narrow having two inside her was enough to push her to the limit, barely able to fit both of them at once. If they noticed the tentacles didn't care, too busy violating her pussy with increasingly-fast thrusts.

''Mn...'' Natsumi grunted softly, lolling her head against her shoulder.

She was distracted as a tentacle brushed against the back of her neck, making her instinctively stiffen. The young Spirit whimpered as it slithered against her shoulders and looped under her shoulder-straps, before pulling them until they snapped. The tentacle repeated the process with the other strap, causing her dress to go slack – the material covering her breasts fluttering to the ground, exposing her small boobs.

Natsumi squirmed, moaning quietly as the two tentacles continued pounding her pussy, before she noticed two more tentacles rising up towards her. These ones had pointed tips, and she whined nervously as they opened up like flower buds – before darting towards her, and latching onto her small breasts.

''Mm~!'' Natsumi moaned lewdly, tipping her head back as searing-hot pleasure shot through her.

The tentacles immediately set to work pleasuring her breasts, using the hundreds if not thousands of mini-tentacles they had at their disposal to tease her. Natsumi spasmed in response, moans freely slipping from her parted lips as her boobs _burned_ with heavenly pleasure, only amplified by the two tentacles squirming in her pussy. Her inability to resist only encouraged her to surrender, to enjoy the foreign heat flooding her nerves.

Hearing her moans, the tentacles seemingly doubled their efforts – driving their slimy lengths into her tight pussy with lustful abandon, drawing out more lustful moans from Natsumi. So lost in her own pleasure she was entirely unaware of her own honey leaking down the tentacles, allowing the tentacles to push deeper into her folds until they battered against her cervix over and over again.

''A-Ah...! M-Mm~!'' Natsumi writhed, biting her lip in a weak attempt to stifle her moans to no avail.

The wet slapping of the tentacles against her pussy lips echoed in her ears, as did the sound of Yoshino's shrill cries. From the corner of her eye Natsumi glanced over to her friend, shuddering at the sight of Yoshino being defiled by a single large tentacle – while being fucked in the ass by two other tentacles. The lewd sight, the scent of sex, Yoshino's nude body... all of it combined only turned Natsumi on more, pushing her to the edge.

Suddenly the tentacles in her pussy went stiff, eliciting a surprised mewl from the defiled Spirit – before she saw bulges rise out of the slime and along the tentacle's length towards her. Natsumi watched nervously, panting and mewling as her pussy burned with need. Her mewl transformed into a sharp gasp as the bulges pressed against her pussy lips, forcing their way inside – before hot spurts of cum filled her pussy.

''M- _Myaah~!_ '' Natsumi wailed, climaxing from the lewd sensation.

Her wail became increasingly high-pitched as load after load of cum was pumped into her womb, her stomach bulging from the sheer amount filling her. By the time the tentacles finished she could be mistakenly identified as pregnant, her wail drying up into a weary groan from the aching fullness.

''Ah...'' Natsumi groaned weakly as the two tentacles slithered out of her stuffed pussy, causing a miniature river of cum to flow out.

To her surprise the tentacles holding her dropped her – a weak grunt escaping Natsumi as she landed in the shallow pool of slime. The tentacles previously binding her either bent over, as if they were tired, or were slithering over to Yoshino to help defile her even more.

Despite her slowly-deflating stomach Natsumi sluggishly pushed herself to her feet, wading through the slimy pool and rushing towards the stairs. Every movement ached but she didn't dare slow down, knowing on some instinctual level that the tentacles were far from finished with her.

Natsumi reached the stairs, slime-coated hands desperately gripping the old wooden slabs and climbing up them – when a slimy tendril wrapped around her ankle, stopping her.

''N-No~!'' Natsumi whined, weakly trying to tug her leg free. A second tentacle wrapped around her other ankle, stopping her from crawling away but not pulling her back into the pool.

The young Spirit shuddered as they forcefully spread her legs apart, feeling a new tentacle probe against her ass. Natsumi moaned weakly as it nuzzled against her asshole before slipping inside, a shudder running through her as it pushed itself deeper into her butt. She half-expected another tentacle to enter her abused pussy, and when she felt a tentacle rub against her folds she screwed her eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable.

To her surprise however, it didn't push inside her. Instead it reared back... before _whipping_ her pussy.

''A-Ah?!'' Natsumi moaned in surprise, hips buckling from the sudden jolt of pain and pleasure. ''N-Nn... why di- Mm!''

Natsumi spasmed as the tentacle whipped her pussy lips again, not even attempting to penetrate her abused slit. Cum still leaked from her folds and squirted out each time the tentacle whipped her, wet smacking echoing throughout the basement as it abused her. Natsumi's pained whimpers and surprised moans only seemed to encourage the tentacle, prompting it to coil up and smack her with increased force.

She was still sensitive from her powerful orgasm, her inner walls even more-so due to the tentacle's aphrodisiac-like cum. And the sharp sensation of the slick green tentacle _whipping_ her sensitive pussy was enough to steal the breath from her lungs, lewd moans rising from her throat as what little resistance she had left crumbled. The tentacle eagerly fucking her ass didn't help matters either.

''M-Mm...! Nn...!'' Natsumi winced each time the tentacle whipped her, breathless moans rising from her throat almost instinctively as the burning heat inside her bubbled hotly.

Each smack only made the burning so much worse, the pain fuelling her twisted pleasure – until it suddenly whipped her once more, unintentionally hitting her clit and pushing her over the edge.

''A- _Ah~!_ '' Natsumi shrieked, spasming blindly as hot pleasure rushed through her petite body as she orgasmed – her shriek transforming into a wail as the other tentacle unloaded ropes of cum into her ass.

She didn't know how long she climaxed for, but to Natsumi it felt like an eternity before it ended. All her strength seemingly drained from her and she went slack against the stairs, groaning weakly and twitching from the abuse.

And as the tentacles dragged her back towards the pool of slime, Natsumi could only whimper Yoshino's name, before passing out.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Kotori.


	5. Kotori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this one I expected it to be a lot more challenging, but honestly once I got going my fingers didn't stop. It turned out a bit darker than usual though, so I suppose my inner sadist came out again.
> 
> That aside, enjoy~

''Ugh... ow...''

Kotori's pained groans echoed throughout the empty square room, her head pounding as she struggled to think straight. Despite the room being dark it was difficult to open her eyes, the throbbing pain behind her eyes leaving her disoriented. Even after several minutes of silence the pain only abated slightly, at least allowing her to open her eyes.

''Where... the hell... am I...?'' Kotori grumbled, attempting to move her arms only to find them bound by chains.

Her lingering grogginess drained away as panic replaced it, prompting her struggle and tug on the chains to no avail. She was still wearing her yellow pyjamas from sleeping, reinforcing the idea that she had been kidnapped in her sleep.

''H-Hey!'' Kotori raised her voice, yelling at the empty darkness around her – voice cracking from both panic and dryness. ''W-Whoever you are, show your f-face!''

In response a door at the far end of the room opened, bright light shining into the room and nearly blinding her. She strained her eyes to see the figure, adjusting to the sudden brightness and focusing on the unknown person – her expression darkening at the sight.

''Isaac...!'' Kotori growled angrily, struggling aggressively against her chains. ''What do you want with me?! Let me go this instant!''

''I think not.'' Isaac smiled plainly, spreading his arms wide. ''You have no idea what a treat it was to capture you, given how... problematic, you've been in the past. That, and with you out the way, Shido Itsuka will have one less person guarding him.''

The very insinuation that Isaac planned on attacking Shido was enough to make Kotori bristle, temper flaring. ''Don't you dare touch my brother-!''

''I'll do more than 'touch' him. I'll crush him.'' Isaac said calmly with a tone of utter confidence, only fuelling her fear. ''So be sure to escape as soon as you can, unless you want your 'Onii-chan' to perish at your feet.''

Kotori opened her mouth, intent on letting loose a verbal tirade, only for a phantom book to appear beneath her bound form – before it slammed closed around her.

X-x-X

''Nn... ow, my back...''

Kotori grimaced, feeling small rocks dig into her bare back and making her open her eyes, fighting off the wave of sickening nausea that coursed through her. With sluggish motions she rolled onto her side, surprise colouring her face as she found herself not in a dark room – but laying in the middle of a _desert_.

''The hell...?'' Kotori blinked disbelievingly, the nausea fading and allowing her to stand up – gazing around herself at the seemingly-endless desert.

A warm breeze blew past her, prompting her to look down – her cheeks turning pink as she found herself wearing a white bikini. It was the same one she wore to the swim park with the others, causing a shiver to run through her. If she was wearing it now, then Isaac must've been watching them even then.

_'He might've even been watching when I was getting changed, or when I was...'_ Kotori blushed darkly, glaring up at the amber sky – idly noting it was slowly becoming night time.

She recalled what Isaac said about hurting Shido, a fire blossoming in her chest at the thought. She needed to get out of here, quick. With that in mind she set off in a light jog, head on a swivel as she searched or any recognisable landmark or people to help her. To her frustration however the land around her was barren besides a few dry trees.

Shaking her head, Kotori refocused on her objective. Saving Shido.  _'I'm coming, Onii-chan!'_

…

Hours passed as Kotori continued searching, the sun slowly descending before it reached the horizon, night quickly falling.

Kotori was worried she'd be trapped out in the freezing cold with only the moon to guide her. Mercifully however a cave slowly came into view, a soft amber glowing coming from within. Her guard up and ready to run should danger arrive, Kotori slowly crept inside – the sand giving way to sandstone and rock. It wasn't a big cave, being fairly wide but with a low ceiling, but it was better than nothing.

The source of the glow revealed itself as she turned a slight corner, a small campfire in the centre of the room – still burning strong despite nobody being nearby. The ceiling rose up in a sort of dome shape with several small cracks in the ceiling, allowing the smoke to escape freely. Hesitantly she approached the flames, sitting down and shuffling close to them; using the chance to heat her body up a little.

''Mn...'' Kotori frowned, hugging her knees to her chest. ''Onii-chan... I hope you're okay...''

Staring into the flames was almost soothing, the heat making her close her eyes. It was pretty much night time now and she had been walking for hours, so she supposed it would be wise to rest now so she'd have the energy to explore tomorrow. If she was to guess, she'd wager she would have to find a temple or something related to Egyptian mythology to 'win' and escape. It fit Isaac's personality to set such a goal.

She shuffled a little away from the fire before curling up on the floor, supporting herself with her arm and letting her eyes drift shut. Within a few minutes she had drifted off to sleep, the crackling of the campfire easing her into a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping Kotori the flames flickered and grew, forming a humanoid figure above the campfire. The entity slowly gained solidity, transforming into a muscled humanoid being with red skin and charcoal-black hair tied into a short ponytail. Its eyes were amber and flickering constantly like the fires it was born from, matching the gentle amber glow coming from the back of its throat. The being was wearing naught but a short loincloth and sandals, with ornamental shackles around its wrists. An Efreet.

The evil Spirit grinned at the sight of the sleeping Kotori, kneeling down before her and laying its hands on her sides, rolling her over onto her back. It took a moment to admire her petite body, letting its hands roam over her toned stomach and small breasts, before coming to rest on her shoulders.

''Khkhkh...'' The Efreet let out a dry, raspy laugh – before it leaned down, lustfully kissing the unconscious girl.

Kotori squirmed, mewling in her sleep from the warm sensation of the Efreet's lips. In response the lustful creature kissed her more, tasting her pink lips while letting its hands slip down to her small butt, giving her ass a squeeze and drawing out a quiet moan from the petite girl. Her thin bikini did little to hide her alluring body, only encouraging the creature to molest her more.

''Nn...'' Kotori lolled her head to the side, face scrunching up cutely as the Efreet pushed her bikini top up, exposing her small breasts.

At the same time it reached down and pushed its loincloth off its waist, revealing its ample red cock. The Efreet spent a good minute fondling her small but soft breasts, toying with them relentlessly – pulling, tweaking and rolling her nipples as well. The creature's ministrations elicited soft moans and whimpers from the sleeping girl, her breathing growing heavier with arousal.

The Efreet grinned eagerly, pinching her nipples and using its mastery of fire to make its fingertips heat up – a low groan escaping Kotori at the strange sensation. The demonic creature moved its hand down to her bikini bottoms, applying some heat to her clothed pussy and watching her writhe, moaning in her sleep even as she slowly awoke.

''Ah...'' Kotori stirred, eyelids groggily fluttering open – only to freeze as her eyes landed on the Efreet. ''W-Who...?''

She stiffened as the grinning demon groped her breasts, almost tauntingly.

''K- _Kyaa!_ '' Kotori screamed, kicking the demon and frantically crawling away from the red-skinned demon, covering her exposed chest with her arm.

She put as much distance between her and the leering demon as possible, but her back soon hit the cool sandstone wall of the cave. Kotori's red eyes darted towards the mouth of the cave and she was about to stumble over to the exit, only for the Efreet to appear before her – literally. Like a magician appearing in a puff of smoke, the Efreet materialised in front of her without warning, and grabbed her by the legs.

''L-Let go of me, you p-pervert!'' Kotori screeched, kicking furiously at it – but to her terror her kicks did little more than make it grunt.

The blood drained from her face as the demonic creature spread her legs apart, its eyes locked onto her white bikini bottoms. She struggled frantically, heart pounding like a drum, but she wasn't able to crawl away from the creature's tight grip. Kotori froze as it released her left thigh and instead grabbed the front of her bikini bottoms – before pulling its hand back, the material tearing with an almighty ' _rip'_.

Kotori squeaked, blushing darkly as her virgin slit was revealed. Before she could even scream the Efreet guided its erect cock up to her folds, pressing the tip against her pussy – before promptly slamming inside.

''H-Hihh...'' Kotori made a choked gasp, eyes widening as hot pain shot through her as the creature stole her virginity. ''A... Ah... n-no... I-I was... saving that... for Onii-chan...''

As if to mock her further the Efreet slowly pulled its hips back, sliding its cock out of her pussy, before promptly pushing back inside. Kotori twitched and whimpered at the feeling, the rough penetration barely eased by her own arousal, her pussy wet from the creature's prior teasing.

With slow, deliberate thrusts the Efreet pumped its cock into her pussy, each thrust like a spike of pain driving into her gut. Its cock was big, far bigger than she expected; its girth stretching her inner walls to their limit and stuffing her full with each thrust. She had barely any experience related to sex, but she knew that it wasn't supposed to feel this bad – pained whimpers escaping her as the demonic creature defiled her.

''O-Onii-chan... help meee...'' Kotori whined tearfully, struggling weakly against the Efreet. ''I-It hurts... stop, take it out...!''

''Khkh...'' The Efreet cackled in reply, its dry voice like sandpaper against her ears.

Kotori bit her lip, shuddering as the demon gripped her narrow waist and began moving faster, driving its thick cock into her small pussy. The pain of having her first time stolen was slowly dying off, but that didn't change the fact she was simply too small for its cock, her pussy aching from having something so big inside her. Looking down she watched as its dick pushed into her pussy, able to feel it moving inside of her pelvis before it pulled out again.

She could also see her own honey coating the creature's cock, shock fluttering through her before it transformed into shame, feeling sick that she was getting pleasure from her own defilement. Unwanted pleasure bubbled inside her, foreign heat travelling up her torso as the Efreet continued violating her pussy with increasing-fast thrusts, burying its cock up to the base in her formerly-virgin pussy.

''Nn... Uu...'' Kotori sniffed, covering her eyes with her arm – jaw tightening as she held in the urge to _moan_. ''S-Stop it...''

Kotori was taken by surprise when the Efreet released her left hip, instead grabbing her breast in its warm hand, and groping her. A surprised mewl slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it, her face flushing darkly when the creature chuckled – whether out of anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell. She cringed as the Efreet squeezed her small boob lustfully, its warm fingers digging into her breast and sending sparks of unwanted pleasure fluttering through her.

The Efreet's thrusts grew faster, the sound of their skin smacking together echoing throughout the cave. Kotori whimpered quietly, feeling its cock plunge into her and bury itself deep into her folds, bumping against her cervix with each strong thrust. She could feel its warm cock as it moved inside her, the heat almost unnatural and heating up her insides.

She felt foreign fluid smear against her insides, her mind connecting the dots and her heart sinking. It was going to cum. ''N-No...! N-Not inside!''

Kotori struggled frantically, gasping and wincing as the Efreet pounded her pussy roughly, all but slamming its pulsating cock into her deepest parts. She tried pushing the demonic creature off her but it merely pressed down against her, fucking her pussy aggressively and leaving her writhing from the rough treatment – before the creature hissed, and slammed into her folds.

Her heart sunk as hot spurts of cum shot into her abused pussy, making her hips buckle. ''Y-You didn't... n-no...''

More spurts of cum filled her, so much so that it began leaking out before the Efreet even pulled its cock out – her small pussy barely able to fit all its seed inside. After a moment the Efreet shifted back, letting its cock slip out of her folds and admiring the sight of Kotori's nude body, and her heartbroken expression.

However, the demon was far from finished.

Kotori froze as the Efreet loomed over her, grinning menacingly down at her before reaching out with its hand – ghosting over her throat. It didn't touch her, instead acting like it was grabbing something in front of her throat, before it abruptly jerked its hand back.

The breath in her lungs was suddenly sucked out and she felt something inexplicably wrong, like she was missing something important. When she opened her mouth to speak-

-she found that her voice was gone.

Kotori's eyes widened, mouth moving but no sound coming out,. The only sound was the sound of her breathing, and even that was muffled – as if the Efreet stole her voice.

Her attention shifted to the Efreet as the humanoid being stood up, before snapping its right hand to the side – and a whip of fire manifested in its grip. A chill ran through Kotori and she stumbled to her feet, silently gasping at the aching pain between her thighs and nearly collapsing to her knees. She pushed past it, her fear heightening at the sadistic grin the Efreet held, before she turned to run out the cave.

_'AH!_ ' Kotori's mouth opened in a silent scream as the Efreet  _whipped_ her, the flame-whip lightly burning her ass and sending her stumbling to her knees.

She hastily tried to stand, only to silently cry out as the fire whip struck her back, causing hot pain to lance through her. She landed on all fours and frantically crawled away, only for the whip to wrap around her right leg. Whereas before it had simply hit her, this time it was actively pressing against her skin, causing Kotori to fall on her face and scream mutely, thrashing in a blind panic as mind-breaking pain flooded her nerves.

The Efreet yanked her back towards it before mercifully withdrawing the whip, leaving Kotori panting and mutedly whimpering, tears in her eyes as she clutched at her burned leg. She winced as the Efreet grabbed her injured leg and rolled her over onto her back, her legs unconsciously spreading apart due to her sore pussy.

''Hmhm...'' The Efreet chuckled maliciously, raising its fire-whip, before bringing it down sharply.

Kotori's eyes bulged and her back arched, an unspoken screech escaping her as the whip smacked against her aching pussy – the flames licking her abused folds during the brief instant the magical construct hit her. Even though it was made entirely from flame it still felt solid, meaning she felt the impact against her pussy  _and_ the flames.

The Spirit looked up at her torturer, eyes wide and silently pleading,  _begging_ for it to stop – but the creature only grinned widely in response, bringing the whip down on her small breast. Kotori spasmed, thrashing as hot pain lanced across her chest before the whip came down again, this time hitting her stomach and sizzling against her skin.

_'S-Stop...!'_ Kotori mentally cried, whimpering as her body ached.

As if reading her thoughts, the Efreet obliged – briefly putting the whip aside for the moment. Instead it bent down, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her up onto her knees, bringing her face close to its cock. Even in her dazed state of mind Kotori knew what it wanted, and out of fear of its whip she opened her mouth, cringing as the Efreet greedily shoved its shaft into her mouth.

_'So big...'_ Kotori mumbled, silently gagging as the Efreet's dick hit the back of her throat, nearly choking her.

Movement out the corner of her eye drew her attention, eyes widening at the sight of the fire whip – before she silently screamed as it came down on her ass, leaving another mark on her cheeks. She couldn't even pull back, the Efreet forcing her to keep sucking its cock as it whipped her ass. Over and over again it brought the fire whip down on her, each time drawing a silent scream from Kotori as pain lanced through her.

Kotori spasmed as the whip smacked her again, this time curling under her and whipping her pussy as well, the searing heat nearly making her eyes roll back into her head. The fact the Efreet was practically face-fucking her wasn't helping matters either, shoving its cock to the back of her throat with each rough thrust.

Suddenly the Efreet adjusted its grip on its fire whip, a subtle motion that nonetheless set her instincts on high alert, barely even focusing on the cock in her mouth. Her eyes dilated in fear as he drew it back, before swinging it wide-

-before the whip wrapped expertly around her neck.

Kotori was sure that if she wasn't muted, her voice would've broken from the sheer volume of her  _scream._ Hot agony flooded her nerves as the flaming whip strangled her, the flames eagerly licking her skin and making her eyes roll back into her head, numb to anything else but the agony coursing through her – uncaring of the Efreet eagerly thrusting into her mouth. All she could feel was the burning pain searing at her throat, unconsciousness threatening to claim her at any moment.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but to her it felt like an eternity before the Efreet suddenly pulled its shaft out of her mouth and shot ropes of cum all over her face. The second its climax was done it unravelled the fire-whip, the cool night air a harsh contrast to the burning heat of the whip.

''A... Ah...'' Kotori twitched, barely registered she could use her voice again – a voice that was weak and hoarse, cracking from the intensity of her muted screams.

She couldn't feel her neck, the nerves burned out from the overload of pain yet surprisingly still intact – as if the whip was designed to inflict the most pain without burning her too much. Though if the grisly burnt smell was any indication, her skin was most definitely scorched.

Kotori collapsed, but it wasn't over yet. The Spirit whimpered weakly as the Efreet got behind her, forcing her to sit on her knees before it pushed its cock into her abused pussy. A faint groan rose from her throat as the creature began pounding her from behind, pained gasps escaping her as its hips smacked against her sore ass cheeks. Her face screwed up in a grimace as the Efreet grabbed her shoulders and forced her forwards, jerking her body forwards with each thrust.

Soon she found herself kneeling before the campfire, the Efreet still eagerly fucking her pussy from behind. Fear sparked in her heart as the Efreet kept pushing her forwards, forcing her to lean backwards lest she touch the amber flames. However she was tired and worn from the relentless abuse, her muscles aching from the strain and resisting the urge to moan, the pleasure tingling in her pussy nearly heavenly compared to the agonising pain from before.

''M-Mn...'' Kotori whimpered, the flames rising up and licking her stomach – wincing as a bold flame shot up and licked her breast, the burning heat less than the whip, yet still painful.

A shaky gasp escaped Kotori as some of the flames lapped at her pussy, the burning heat making her knees buckle and nearly give out. Behind her the Efreet cackled, gripping her waist tightly and pounding her pussy harder, ramming its cock into her small pussy and stretching her with its girth. Its constant thrusting jerked her body forwards each time, nearly knocking her into the flames – the only thing stopping her being her straining muscles.

Staring into the flames, Kotori saw them flicker and change, unaware of the Efreet subtly casting an illusion on her. To her shock she saw  _Shido_ inside the flames, standing amidst them and his frame distorted like she was looking through a fish-eye lens.

_''Kotori.''_ Shido spoke to her, his familiar voice making a happy smile blossom across her face.

''O-O-Onii-chan!'' Kotori cried happily, barely resisting the urge to dive into the flames, believing him to be in there. ''H-Help-''

_''Help you?''_ Shido interrupted, and Kotori was taken aback by his unnaturally cold tone – his eyes narrowed into a glare.  _''Why would I help a useless little sister like you?''_

''E-Eh...?'' She froze, unmoving even as the Efreet continued fucking her. ''W-What...?''

_''You got yourself capture, and Isaac found me. He tortured me for days, Kotori. He killed all my friends. All because you couldn't save me.''_ The illusory Shido told her scathingly.  _''I'm dead now, trapped here forever. At least you're still alive.''_

Kotori stared, tears gathering in her eyes only for the heat of the flames to dispel them. ''N... No... I didn't... I couldn't... please, help me...we can s-still get out...''

_''No. This is your punishment for being such a useless brat.''_ The false-Shido told her, crushing her heart.  _''You're a nobody to me anymore. Rot in hell, Kotori.''_

Had she been in the right state of mind, she would've noticed how the false Shido's voice warped and twisted like an old cassette, but in her current state she was oblivious to it – openly crying as her beloved brother rejected her, condemning her to her fate.

''N-Nooo! Onii-chan!'' Kotori wailed, reaching into the flames and trying to grab him, uncaring of the agonising pain that lanced across her hand. ''C-Come back! I'll- a-ahh...! D-Don't leave meee!''

She was forced to pull her hand back, self-preservation keeping her from losing her hand completely, but it was burned and numb. The Efreet behind her didn't seem to care, and she was dimly aware of it speeding up, plunging its cock into her aching pussy – before she felt ropes of thick cum enter her, painting her insides white.

Kotori didn't care. She went limp and let the demon throw her onto her stomach, penetrating her asshole and violating her with a wild grin on its face, all the while the illusion's voice echoed in her mind.

_''Rot in hell, Kotori.''_

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Mukuro.


	6. Mukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... Mukuro was tricky to write. I imagine the Yamai Twins and Mio will too.
> 
> Next chapter might be a bit later because of that (8 days instead of the current 6 days, though still shorter than my previous 9 day cycle).

''Mn... where...?''

Mukuro's sleepy murmur seemed to echo around her, the blonde's eyes slowly opening. The world was a hazy mess, swaying and blurring like she was black-out drunk, before everything began to adjust and realign itself. To her confusion Mukuro found herself in the middle of a dark, steel room shaped like a cube.

She tried to stand – only for the unmistakable, metallic rattling of chains gave her pause. The blonde Spirit glanced down, frowning as she found herself wrapped in chains, slithering all over her body and limbs. She was forced to stay in a sitting position, and she must've been like this for quite some time; her shins were starting to ache from being sat on for so long. A quick test revealed that they were no ordinary chains, as she couldn't break them with ease nor could she tap into her power, something that troubled her.

What troubled her more however was the fact she was wearing her purple Astral Dress... yet felt no power from it.

Before she could investigate further the sound of a door creaking open reached her ears. Mukuro glanced up, frowning deeper as she saw a door opening at the far end of the room, the light behind it nearly blinding her with its intensity. Her eyes adjusted quickly however, allowing her to notice the figure entering the room – her expression darkening at the sight.

''Now that's a frightening expression.'' Isaac said plainly, a plastic smile on his face. ''Good to see you're awake, _'Zodiac'_.''

Mukuro didn't respond to the man, instead looking around the room for any escape. She quickly took notice of the dozen DEM Grunts scattered around the room... chained against the wall, twitching and panting heavily.

''Ah, I see you've noticed your... _handlers_ .'' Isaac chuckled amusedly. ''You see, after experimenting with your comrades – all of whom are still enduring as best they can, for better of worse – I've come to wonder... what if I can simply break you, _without_ using Beelzebub?''

She wasn't sure what he meant when he said _'break you'_ , but something deep inside her realised it couldn't mean anything good.

''I've injected my... subordinates, with a powerful aphrodisiac.'' Isaac continued, unfazed by her disturbed silence. ''And they will be unleashed on you the moment I leave this room.''

''...are you so interested in seeing them die?'' Mukuro finally spoke, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

If he was even mildly bothered by her veiled threat, he didn't show it. ''Die? Don't be silly. You have no power. The collar around your neck only further seals your power, leaving you weaker than even the average human. If by some miracle you manage to defeat them all, then by all means feel free to kill them. They're clearly not worth the money if they can't handle you in such a weakened state.''

The man turned away, pausing to glance at the various men nearly frothing at the mouth, hungrily eyeing up Mukuro. After a moment of silence Isaac walked off, stepping out into the hallway beyond – before uttering one final sentence.

''Be sure to resist. It'll only make the process easier for me.''

The second he finished the door slammed shut, leaving Mukuro in near-darkness. That was remedied as overhead lights bloomed to life, illuminating the room and allowing her to see the various grunts scattered around the room – before the chains suddenly retracted, hissing as they slid into the walls and floors.

Mukuro grunted as her own chains slid off her, hissing back into the floor around her and leaving her unbound. Instantly she rose to her feet, stumbling slightly as the blood rushed to her legs after being immobile for so long. Her mind raced for an exit plan as she noticed the men around her rising to their feet, lustful eyes glued to her voluptuous frame – several of them even drooling at the sight of her.

She tried to ignore the wave of dizziness that threatened to overcome her, but her brief second of distraction was enough. Mukuro gasped as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her midsection, turning her to face a random DEM Grunt – and before she could so much as blink, they crashed their lips against hers in a lustful kiss.

''Mmph?!'' Mukuro grunted in surprise, eyes widening in shock.

Her surprise was heightened as the man laid one hand on her ass, giving it a harsh squeeze – a shudder running through her as she acutely felt his fingers digging into her butt. His other hand came up a second later, both of them roughly groping her ass and leaving her squirming from the strange feeling.

After a moment of struggle Mukuro managed to wretch herself free of his grip, striking him in the chest with an open palm strike – but to her disbelief, her attack did little more than make him stumble back a step. With her supernatural strength, he should've been nothing more than paste on the wall. Isaac's words about being weak echoed in her mind, making her blood turn to ice at the realisation.

Mukuro's moment of realisation was ruthlessly capitalised on, and before she could react one of the grunts came up from behind her. His hands reached around and grabbed the front of her dress, yanking it down and causing her ample breasts to bounce out – her cheeks dusting pink as she felt the lustful stares on her increase.

''P... Pervert!'' Mukuro yelled, spinning around and slapping the man – her breath catching in her throat as the man grabbed her wrist.

She raised her other hand to punch him, fear mixing with anger and flooding her body with the foreign emotions. Before she could punch the man her free arm was restrained by another DEM Grunt, her heart sinking as both men stretched her arms out to the side, leaving her unable to defend herself. That fact was reinforced as a third DEM Grunt approached her, leering perversely at her bare breasts before cupping them in his large hands.

''Nn!'' Mukuro gasped, the breath knocked from her lungs as the man squeezed – squishing her breasts between his thick fingers.

The man hungrily played with her boobs, roughly rolling them around in his hands or squeezing the life out of them. Mukuro was helpless to resist, gasping and wincing as he pinched her nipple and harshly tweaked them, the spark of pain fuelling her growing unease. The blonde grimaced as one of the men restraining her reached up her dress, cupping her ass and feeling her up; squeezing and groping her pervertedly.

Just as suddenly as it begun however the man released her breasts. Without a moment to think the two men holding her arms shoved her down onto the floor, pinning her back against the ground. On instinct she flailed her legs, blindly – _desperately_ kicking her legs, her heart catching in her throat as one of the DEM Grunts kneeled in front of her. With speed she didn't know a human could have he reached under her purple dress and grabbed the waistband of her white panties, eagerly yanking her underwear up her legs.

Another man grabbed her flailing legs and pinned them together, allowing the other man to pull her underwear off her legs and throw them away – where another lust-driven grunt grabbed them, using them for his own insane purposes. However her attention was solely on the man in front of her, panic rising within her as he forcibly spread her long legs apart, revealing her pussy to him.

''S-Stop!'' Mukuro yelled, rare panic flooding her. ''Nobody... nobody but Shido is allowed- Ah!?''

The blonde gasped sharply as the man suddenly touched her pussy, sliding two thick fingers along her bare slit. She had little experience down there, so the sensation of foreign fingers brushing against her most treasured place was enough to make her skin tingle, fear fuelling her sensitivity. Unheeding of her cries to stop the DEM Grunt rubbed her pussy with lustful eagerness, poking at prodding at her soft lips.

She almost sighed in relief when he stopped, only to freeze as he lowered himself between her thighs – and before she could think to ask what he was doing, he licked her pussy.

''A-Ah?!'' Mukuro half-cried, half-gasped – eyes wide as she felt the man's _tongue_ slobber over her pussy, licking her like a dog.

Foreign pleasure tickled her pussy, a surprised groan slipping past her lips as the man licked her sacred place. However her view of him was obscured as a second man straddled her stomach, her eyes immediately drawn to his crotch – eyes dilating at the sight of his erect cock. With a lustful grin he shuffled forwards, gripping her breasts and moving his cock between them, before squishing her boobs around his cock.

The man immediately groaned, bucking his hips forth and shoving his cock between her large, soft tits. Mukuro cringed and turned her head to the side, shuddering as she felt him thrust his cock between her breasts. It felt so hot against her skin and it became hard to breathe, her breasts forced to bounce around as the DEM Grunt manhandled them, using them for his own lustful purposes.

However there was more than just a few DEM Grunts in the room with her. Mukuro was reminded of that fact as one came up behind her, gripping her head and forcibly tilting it to the side – before shoving his cock into her open mouth, startling the blonde Spirit.

''Mm?!'' Mukuro yelped mutedly, eyes wide as she struggled – but unlike last time there was no chance of escape, unable to do anything but endure as the man began fucking her mouth roughly.

Due to the fact he had to lean over her his thrusts were sloppy and rough, lacking any rhythm to them. All he did was plunge into her wet mouth whenever he could, ignoring her muffled grunts and cries, instead devoting his full attention to the pleasurable sensation of her mouth. The blonde screwed her eyes shut and squirmed silently, her breathing growing heavier as the other two men violated her – fucking her tits and licking her pussy.

As that thought passed through her mind the man between her legs suddenly stopped licking her, instead shuffling back. For a brief moment she was confused, unable to see the man shoving his pants off his legs to reveal his ample cock. Only when the man pressed the tip against her now-wet folds did she realise his intentions, her eyes snapping open in fear.

''N-No!'' Mukuro cried, voice muffled by the cock in her throat. ''O-Only Shid-''

Her muffled pleas went unheeded. The busty Spirit didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before the man bucked his hips, roughly shoving his ample cock into her virgin pussy. Mukuro's eyes went wide and she gasped, spasming as a sharp pain shot through her pelvis, the man's cock penetrating deep into her with a single thrust. Even with how wet she was there was no denying how tight she was, not helped by the man's ample girth.

However the DEM Grunt wasn't in the state of mind to take it slow. To Mukuro's despair the man instantly began moving, rearing his hips back before shoving his cock back into her pussy, earning a sharp cry from the blonde girl. The men fucking her mouth and tits were ignored, her attention fully focused on the man violating her sacred place, the man who stole her virginity.

''S-Stop!'' Mukuro's muffled wail earned no more response than her other pleads had.

The three men continued violating her, barely even registering her wails slowly decreasing. The sharp pain in her pelvis dimmed and wavered, before being completely replaced by a foreign tingling sensation, like her pussy had been electrified. Despite herself Mukuro found herself twitching, her hips buckling each time the man drove his cock into her pussy.

Through half-lidded eyes the violated Spirit looked around, cringing as she saw short of a dozen men jerking themselves off to her. One of them just out of sight howled as he came, shooting spurts of hot cum over her right leg and hip, making the blonde grimace. The hot sensation only made the strange tingling in her pussy grow, becoming hotter.

''Mm...'' Mukuro shivered as an unwilling moan rose from her throat, the weak sound surprising her.

If anything her moan made the three men fuck her harder. A gasp escaped her as the man between her legs rammed his cock into her folds aggressively, drilling his shaft so deep she could feel him bumping against her deepest parts over and over again. Her breasts burned from the friction as the other man fucked her boobs, his cock smearing pre-cum between her tits. The last of the three eagerly pounded into her mouth, her jaw starting to ache and sting from the rough treatment.

Pleasure bubbled in her pelvis, tickling her and causing moans to slip past her stuffed lips. She tasted salty pre-cum on her tongue and shuddered, her tongue unconsciously licking the man's cock, grazing the underside of his shaft and unintentionally teasing him. Her mind was fogging up, the strange pleasure flooding her body leaving her short of breath. She wanted to cry, to scream – but all she could do was muster a weak moan, closing her eyes.

''Nn!'' The man above her suddenly grunted, gripping her head tightly – before unloading spurts of cum into her mouth.

Mukuro's eyes snapped open in surprise, nearly choking on the thick cum. She quickly gulped it down, gasping in air whenever she could – a struggle given how shallow her breathing already was. Just as she finished swallowing his cum the other man fucking her tits climaxed, grunting and shooting ropes of cum between her large breasts and up her collarbone, some of it even managing to hit her face.

The blonde Spirit shuddered, a breathless moan escaping her as the man pulled his cock out of her mouth. The other man also got off her stomach, giving her a clear view of the grunt fucking her pussy, watching as his cock disappeared between her tender pussy lips. Ropes of cum came from around her as the spectating grunts came, splattering across her clothed stomach and bare breasts, eliciting another shudder from the blonde, moaning weakly at the strange warmth.

''Ah... ah...'' Mukuro moaned quietly, her breathing quickening. ''No... something's... happening...!''

Her words only encouraged the man to fuck her faster, literally slamming his cock into her tight pussy. The DEM Grunt kept moving for several heated seconds, the smacking of skin echoing around the room, before his thrusts briefly slowed – and ropes of cum suddenly shot into her quivering pussy.

The sensation of his warmth shooting into her was enough to make Mukuro climax, crying out in surprise as the foreign pleasure overwhelmed her, consuming her with her first-ever orgasm.

Mukuro's mind went blank for nearly a full minute, twitching and spasming as the man pumped his seed into her, dimly aware of the implications of such a thing. At the back of her mind she wondered if Shido would still love her, now that another man had his way with her. She knew that Shido didn't care about 'purity', but would he still want her... knowing that she climaxed from another man's cock?

The strange thoughts were glued into her mind, like an external force kept reminding her of it, torturing her with the knowledge – unaware of the collar glowing a soft amber.

She was stirred from her thoughts as the DEM Grunt tugged his half-erect cock out of her pussy, earning a quiet mewl from the blonde Spirit, her ample breasts rising and falling with her rapid breaths. For a brief minute she laid there, covered in cum and twitching in the aftershocks of her violation. The DEM Grunts gave her no more than a minute to recover before they acted.

''Mn...'' Mukuro grunted weakly as one grunt came up behind her, grabbing her under her arms and lifting her up with ease – pulling her to her feet.

The blonde Spirit stood on shaky knees, only to be surprised when another DEM Grunt got in front of her, looping his arms under her thighs and lifting her up. Their intent became clear as she felt their erect cocks press against her pussy and ass, something dark twisting in her stomach as she realised what they planned. However she was weakened even more than before, her limps too weak to even lift, let alone fight with.

''Ah...'' Mukuro moaned quietly as the man pushed his cock into her pussy, parting her lower lips and entering her.

He gripped her ass and began moving, plunging into her wet folds with eager, rhythmic thrusts. At the same time Mukuro became aware of the other man's cock nudging against her asshole, a quiet groan of surprise escaping her as he pushed inside – his cock penetrating her ass. He reached around and groped her cum-covered breasts, eagerly squeezing and fondling her slick tits.

Mukuro twitched, groaning weakly and writhing in their grip. Their ample cocks plunged into her pussy and ass with rhythmic, uneven thrusts that left her constantly short of breath. Her pussy was still sensitive from her climax, easily turning her to putty as he violated her slit for the second time, stirring her insides up with his cock. Any thoughts of resisting were rapidly crumbling, the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her replacing any such thoughts.

 _'S-Shido...'_ Mukuro thought dimly, shuddering as a spark of hot pleasure shot through her. _'Muku... is sorry... please f-forgive Muku...'_

Her mental whimpers echoed around her mind, mixing with the hot pleasure bubbling inside of herself. She could feel every inch of their cocks as they moved inside of her, rubbing against her sensitive walls and burying themselves into her holes. A small part of her hoped that Shido would come and save her, but at the same time... she didn't. Because that meant the strange heat flooding her body would stop, and while her heart wanted nothing more than for her defilement to stop, her body relished in the unfamiliar pleasure.

''M-Mm...'' Mukuro mewled, gasping quietly as the man squeezed her breasts, knocking the breath from her lungs.

Time lost all meaning to the blonde Spirit, her eyes clouding over and focusing solely on the sensation of their cocks inside of her. She laid limp in their arms, supported only by the grip on her ass and underarms, her voluptuous body rocking back and forth as they shoved their dicks into her, driven mad by the aphrodisiacs pumped through their veins. They weren't even doing it to get her pregnant or strictly for their own pleasure; the chemicals flooding through them made anything but fucking her seem pointless.

In their eyes, violating her body until she couldn't live without their cocks was the only natural course of action.

''A-Ah...!'' Mukuro's voice raised a pitch, transforming into a cry as the man in front of her sped up, jack-hammering her pussy so hard she doubted she could walk straight ever again.

Mukuro cried out as the man started _spanking_ her, bringing his hand down on her plump ass and smacking her rear. Each strike elicited a sharp wail from the blonde girl, spasming in their grip as the two men violated her unrelentingly, using her body for their own ends. The overwhelming pleasure melted Mukuro's mind, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as they pounded into her rapidly – before the one behind her stiffened.

Ropes of cum abruptly filled her ass, the hot sensation pushing her over the edge and making Mukuro climax for the second time, wailing as she orgasmed on her violator's cocks. Spurts of cum shot into her pussy not even five seconds later, the DEM Grunt slamming his cock deep into her pussy and unloading into her, undoubtedly impregnating her with his seed.

As their orgasms ended the two men dropped her, leaving Mukuro laying in a heap and twitching as several DEM Grunts came all over her again.

As the blonde girl felt another man spread her legs apart and guide his cock towards her slit, Mukuro let herself drift into a dazed state, blissfully unaware of the world around her.

_'Shido... Muku... is sorry... please... don't hate Muku...'_

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Yuzuru and Kaguya.


	7. Yuzuru and Kaguya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't as hard to write as I was expecting, honestly. Trickier, but no overall too difficult.

''Nn... where...?''

''Q... Question; Kaguya...?''

The Yamai twins awoke at the same time, more through coincidence than anything else. Yuzuru opened her eyes, grimacing as a hazy mess of blue and grey met her before everything slowly came into focus. She quickly discovered she was in the middle of a cube-shaped room... chained to the floor, forced into a kneeling position. Across from her she could see her more expressive sister Kaguya, chained to the wall behind her and slowly rousing from her forced slumber.

''Mn...'' Kaguya sluggishly raised her head, meeting Yuzuru's gaze. ''Huh...? Yuzuru...? Where are... we?''

''Response; I don't know...'' The inexpressive twin replied, trying to stand only to grimace as the chains dug into her peachy skin, preventing her from moving much if at all. ''Statement; I can't move...''

Kaguya only now seemed to realise she too was chained up, a flutter of panic crossing her face as she struggled against her bindings to no avail. Now that her eyes had adjusted Yuzuru realised both of them were wearing their school uniforms... despite both having gone to bed in their nightwear. Which meant either someone had tampered with their memory... or they had purposefully undressed them and then redressed them in their uniforms. The thought send a cold shiver down Yuzuru's spine.

As that thought struck her the sound of a door creaking open filled the room, a streak of golden light coming from behind Yuzuru. She couldn't do more than look over her shoulder, her expression tightening as she caught sight of a familiar face standing in the now-open doorway.

''W-Who...?'' Kaguya squinted.

''Response; Isaac Westcott.''

''Ah... crap...''

Mentally Yuzuru had to agree. Crap indeed.

''A pleasure to see you both awake.'' Isaac greeted simply, his tone barely masking his displeasure for them. ''I'm surprised the two of you didn't set up a rotational guard, given all the chaos you caused. A foolish mistake.''

''Hey, screw you!'' Kaguya piped up, growling at him and struggling against her chains. ''Just wait until I get outta here~!''

''Reply; agreed.'' Yuzuru intoned darkly. ''Demand; release us.''

''Release you? Of course not.'' Isaac waved off her request. ''After all, I need you to lure Shido Itsuka here.''

Both the Yamai twins stiffened at Isaac's admission, a spike of cold fear shooting through them. Even if he was lying just to rile them up, the mere insinuation that he was gunning for Shido... it was enough to make them truly worry.

''That aside, I'll enjoy watching you break after all the hassle you've caused me by destroying Arbatel. That ship wasn't cheap, you know.'' Isaac shook his head slowly, as if chastising a child – a smirk curling at his lips. ''I'm not wholly unmerciful, though. I even went through the effort of dressing you in your uniforms, to make you... _more comfortable_. How generous of me, no?''

Isaac chuckled, the sound echoing amidst the tense silence.

''Ah, well. I'm sure you'll come to appreciate it in time.'' Isaac turned on his heel, walking back into the well-lit hallway. ''Have fun.''

With those final parting words the door slid shut with a low bang. The lights overhead buzzed to life and Yuzuru squinted, hearing the low hiss of hydraulics from somewhere out of sight. Looking over her left shoulder she found the source – a part of the wall sliding into the ground, revealing a small compartment... and allowing a single Bandersnatch unit to enter the room.

What caught her attention the most about it though was the long, mechanical cock hanging between its legs. Isaac's words of 'watching you break' echoed in her mind, sending a cold chill down her spine as she realised what he intended to do with them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the chains binding her hissed, rapidly sucked back into the ground and leaving her skin stinging from the fast movement. Yuzuru didn't pay it any mind, her eyes darting over to her sister – to find her still chained to the wall, struggling with renewed panic as she saw the modified Bandersnatch unit. Stumbling to her feet Yuzuru grimaced as a wave of dizziness overcame her but she pushed past it, rushing towards her sister as fast as her legs would carry her.

''Yuzuru! Behind y-!''

Before Kaguya could even finish however Yuzuru felt something collide with her back, a surprised grunt escaping her as she was knocked to the floor. She caught herself before she face-planted, landing on all fours and panicking as she felt something distinctly mechanical behind her. A glance out of the corner of her eyes revealed a Bandersnatch was the culprit, its piercing red eye staring at her.

Yuzuru attempted to call on her power, only for it to fizzle out – like something was blocking it. A faint pressure around her neck drew her attention and one hand darted up, panic gripping her as she felt a thick metal collar around her neck. She hadn't noticed it before, but now... it was clear what it's purpose was.

Her train of thought was harshly derailed as the Bandersnatch planted its hand on her upper back, forcing her upper body to the ground and pressing her cheek harshly against the cold floor, eliciting a muffled grunt from Yuzuru. Muted panic shot through the robotic girl as the Bandersnatch's hand moved under her skirt, flipping it up and revealing her peachy ass to the machine – a shiver running through her as she felt its sharp nails brush against her butt.

''R-Request... stop...'' Yuzuru murmured, trying to push herself up – but her usual strength was gone, leaving her unable to fight back against the Bandersnatch's strength.

The Bandersnatch didn't stop, instead hooking a finger under her white panties and carelessly ripping them off – making Yuzuru shudder as the cool air of the room brushed against her slit. A second later she felt a thick metal rod press against her folds, a spike of renewed fear rushing through her as she realised it was the Bandersnatch's cock.

''P-Plea; stop-  _AH!_ ''

Yuzuru's plea was cut short as the Bandersnatch bucked its hips, plunging into her exposed pussy. Instantly the Spirit cried out, spasming as the machine's thick cock speared into her folds and easily spread her inner walls apart with its ample girth. Pain flooded her body and she whimpered, hips buckling from the rough deflowering. It was big; bigger than she was expecting. And due to it being metal it felt worse than if it was just a regular human cock.

The normally-inexpressive Spirit whimpered as the Bandersnatch reared its hips back, only to shove its thick cock back into her a moment later. With painfully slow movements the Bandersnatch violated Yuzuru, driving its cock deeper and deeper into her with each thrust, forcing her insides to adapt to its girth lest she break from the sheer size.

''M-Mn!'' Yuzuru winced, clawing blindly at the hard ground. ''R... R-Request... p-pull out!''

If the Bandersnatch registered her words it didn't deign to respond to them, instead slithering its large hands around to her chest. Without giving her time to react it dug its clawed hands into her school sweater, easily ripping and pulling it apart at the seams. Her white shirt came apart at the same time, leaving only her white bra underneath. A shudder ran through her as her breasts pressed against the cold floor, her head spinning from the panic, pain and fear flooding every inch of her.

''A-Ah...'' Yuzuru shakily whimpered as the Bandersnatch snapped her bra off, causing her bare breasts to touch the cold floor – until the machine suddenly groped both her boobs in its large hands, knocking the breath from her lungs.

Despite the pain of having something so large in her, a small spark of pleasure began bubbling inside her – unaware of the mysterious fluid the Bandersnatch's cock was secreting, easing her pain the longer she was exposed to it.

Yuzuru cried out as the Bandersnatch suddenly picked up speed without any warning, ramming its hips against her ass and pounding her pussy aggressively. Its thick cock battered against her cervix over and over again like it was trying to fuck her very womb, sending her mind into chaotic disarray as she struggled to think straight. However no amount of struggling would allow her to escape, leaving the only option to endure the violation and hope to retain her sanity.

_'N-Nn... Shido...'_

Yuzuru's thoughts turned towards Shido. On one hand she desperately wanted him to come save her, to make the pain end and maybe even sleep with her to erase it completely – but at the same time, she knew Isaac  _wanted_ Shido to come here. She didn't want to put him in danger just for her selfish desires. He didn't deserve it. But the pain, the strange bubbling warmth inside her...

''Mn-!'' Yuzuru grunted as she was snapped out of her worried thoughts, the Bandersnatch's thick cock reminding her of its presence.

She could feel it throb and pulsate inside of her, its hips moving faster as it slammed its cock into her aching pussy so hard and fast she doubted she would be able to walk afterwards. However she was unable to do anything but whimper and endure, shivering as she felt its cock twitch more and more. At the same time it ravenously squeezed and toyed with her breasts, rolling them around in its grip or simply squishing them between its sharp fingers, knocking the breath out of her each time.

Suddenly the Bandersnatch stopped, all movement ceasing and leaving her twitching. Not even a full second later thick ropes of cum shot into her violated pussy, eliciting a startled gasp from Yuzuru. Her eyes widened and her hips buckled, the unfamiliar warmth feeling almost-pleasant in her aching pussy. Rope after rope shot into her, filling her insides up, before the flow of cum mercifully slowed to a stop.

''Mn...'' Yuzuru dared to breath a sigh of relief when the Bandersnatch released her breasts, moving backwards so its cock slipped out of her pussy.

Immediately cum flowed out of her abused slit, causing Yuzuru to shudder from the strange feeling. She quickly attempted to stand up only to nearly fall on her face, her legs shaking from how weak they were. As she caught her breath she dared to look over her shoulder, vaguely hopeful her 'torture' was now done with-

-only to see the Bandersnatch's mechanical cock harden up, no trace of fatigue in its machine body.

''S-Statement; n-not aga-!''

Yuzuru yelped as the Bandersnatch grabbed her by her waist, pulling her towards it and flipping her over onto her back. Due to how little clothes she had left she was practically naked, causing her cheeks to flush a dark scarlet as the Bandersnatch's sole eye roamed over her nude body. On instinct she covered her breasts with one hand and her hid her pussy with her other, cupping her abused folds.

In response the Bandersnatch suddenly grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head and exposing her again. Using dexterity she didn't expect from a robot it kept both wrists pinned with one of its own hand, allowing it to grab her ample breast with its free hand – a sharp gasp escaping her as its sharp fingers dug into her soft, malleable tit.

''N-Nn!'' Yuzuru winced, struggling and kicking at the large machine – not even making it twitch, much to her despair.

The Spirit stiffened as the Bandersnatch suddenly released her hands and breast, instead grabbing her hips and lifting her up. Too shocked to react Yuzuru could only watch as it lifted her waist above her head... before it bent over her, pressing the tip of its large cock against her cum-filled pussy. Holding her by her thighs the machine angled itself – before plunging into her.

''A- _Ah!_ '' Yuzuru cried out, eyes widening as the machine instantly began thrusting; plunging into her stuffed folds and stirring the cum around her insides.

Due to how much cum was inside her the thick fluid flowed out past the Bandersnatch's thick cock each time it slammed into her, causing it to dribble out and down her stomach towards her face. Yuzuru cringed, blindly clawing at the ground and groaning as she was violated once more, the blood rushing to her head. It didn't hurt as much this time, pleasure starting to bubble inside her pelvis and mixing with the lingering, aching pain inside of her.

While it didn't hurt as much, that didn't mean the Bandersnatch was going easy on her – if anything it was doing the opposite, rapidly slamming its cock down into her pussy, lewd squelching reaching her ears as cum squirted out of her and dribbled down her body. She could feel its thick cock hitting her deepest parts, the odd angle allowing the Bandersnatch to burrow its length deep into her pussy and batter her cervix with its tip.

That notion was reinforced as she  _felt_ it suddenly inch deeper into her.

''A-Ah... R-R-Request... stop...!'' Yuzuru gasped out, eyes wide as she felt her cervix be breached, its thick cock pushing into her. '' _S-Stop- AHH!_ ''

Yuzuru cried out as the Bandersnatch's metal cock slammed through her cervix, a combination of its mysterious fluid and its mechanical nature allowing it to pierce deep into her. A maddening mix of pain and pleasure flooded Yuzuru's mind, nearly making her eyes roll back into her head as she  _felt_ its cock bump against her womb.

Even though it had penetrated her cervix the Bandersnatch didn't slow its thrusts even slightly, continuing to pound into her overflowing pussy so hard and fast her ample breasts bounced about. Cum dribbled down between her tits and down her back, some of it landing on her face and making Yuzuru quietly whimper, her mind slowly crumbling under the weight of the overwhelming sensations.

''P... Plead...'' Yuzuru breathlessly gasped, eyes half-lidded. ''N-No more... ahh...''

If anything her desperate plead only made the Bandersnatch violate her harder, fucking her womb so roughly she felt like she would pass out at any moment. Foreign pleasure rapidly bubbled and burned inside of her, the blood rushing to her head only enhancing her pleasure – a pressure quickly building in her pussy as her orgasm drew near. And if the way the Bandersnatch's thick cock pulsated was any indication, its limit was too.

''A-Ahhh~!'' Yuzuru wailed, eyes wide yet unseeing as the pleasure burned her from the inside-

-before the Bandersnatch suddenly slammed its dick into her deepest parts, and unloaded ropes of thick cum directly into her womb.

Yuzuru didn't scream. Her mouth opened wide but no sound came out as she thrashed and spasmed beneath the machine, climaxing so hard she instantly passed out from the overwhelming sensation. However even as she fell unconscious the Bandersnatch didn't stop pumping her full of cum...

...and within a matter of seconds, it was ready to go for round three.

X-x-X

''Yuzuru!''

Kaguya struggled frantically against the chains binding her to the wall, watching fearfully as the Bandersnatch wrestled her sister to the ground.

Suddenly however the low hiss of hydraulics came from behind her, followed by the sound of metal plates sinking into the wall. She couldn't turn her head enough to see what it was, but she certainly felt it – stiffening as several smooth tentacle-like objects slid out of the darkness, slithering along her back. To her discomfort several brushed against the hem of her shirt, wriggling under her clothes and up her shirt.

She shuddered as the cold metal tentacles slid up her torso, rubbing their smooth lengths against her stomach and back as they slowly moved upwards – before reaching her pink bra. One of the tentacles pushed her bra up, eliciting a quiet whimper from Kaguya as her breasts bounce free, hidden beneath her shirt yet exposed to the probing tentacles.

''Nn...'' Kaguya mewled softly as the tentacles brushed against her breasts, grunting as one boldly wrapped around her tit – squeezing it. ''A-Ah... don't...''

A second tentacle joined it a few seconds later, curling around her other breast and giving it a tight squeeze, knocking the breath from her lungs. The cold metal felt uncomfortable against her hot skin, the smooth surface making her shiver as it rubbed against her flawless skin. At the same time Kaguya became acutely aware of a third tentacle slipping under her shirt, brushing against her panty-clad butt before moving between her thighs.

The Spirit let out a breathless moan as the metal tentacle pressed against her clothed pussy, applying just enough force to make her shudder. She could easily feel its girth as it pushed against her folds, and it didn't take a genius to wonder  _why_ it was pushing against her virgin slit. She struggled fruitlessly against her chains with growing panic, yet despite her best attempts she couldn't break free.

''Mn-?!'' Kaguya froze as the tentacle slipped into her panties, its cold metal length touching her bare pussy. ''W-Wait, I-I'm not read-  _Ah~!_ ''

Her excuse was quickly cut short as the cold tentacle pushed against her lower lips, easily sliding into her pussy. Kaguya threw her head back and moaned, shivering as the tentacle wriggled into her, slowly stretching her around its girth. A small spark of pain fluttered through her, but it was quickly melted away by the sensation of her breasts being squeezed, unwanted pleasure tingling through her.

Kaguya mewled uncertainly, shivering as the tentacle stopped burrowing inside her – only to rear back, and begin thrusting. Despite it being metal there was little to no pain, the Spirit unaware of the liquid seeping from the metal tentacle and smearing against her inner walls, enhancing her arousal. The longer the tentacle was inside her the more turned on Kaguya became, her breathing growing faster and shallower the longer it violated her pussy.

''Mm...! N-No... stop that~'' Kaguya whined, her struggles becoming weaker as arousal ebbed at her resistance.

Soon her honey began to leak down the metal tentacle, prompting it to speed up its thrusting – eliciting lewd moans from the aroused Spirit, hot pleasure burning her pussy as the tentacle buried itself deep into her over and over again. The sensation was unlike anything she had felt before, her insides being spread apart to their limit and becoming electrified with pleasure, stealing her breath away – though the two tentacles molesting her breasts helped with that too.

The two tentacles groping her breasts also started leaking fluid, dripping onto her skin and making her skin hypersensitive just from being in contact with it. Her school shirt and sweater became wet and sticky as the fluid seeped into them too, the sickly-sweet scent rising up to her nose and further pumping the effect into every inch of her. Any thoughts of escape were banished from her mind, replaced solely by the sensation of the tentacle inside her pussy.

''A-Ah~! N-Not there~!'' Kaguya mewled, wriggling and squirming each time the metal tentacle bottomed out in her pussy – a hot spark of pleasure lancing through her as it bumped against her cervix.

A combination of both the tentacles and the mysterious fluid was more than enough to push Kaguya to her limit, moans spilling out of her mouth as she unwillingly succumbed to the mounting pleasure. The tentacle inside her was all to happy to fuel that pleasure, thrusting even faster into her weeping pussy and setting her nerves on fire. Her inner walls desperately clamped down on the cold metal tentacle, instinctively trying to make the machine cum inside of her-

-and she was thoroughly surprised when it  _did_ – ropes of thick cum shooting into her quivering pussy.

'' _A-AH!_ '' Kaguya shrieked, screwing her eyes shut and thrashing in her bindings, climaxing so powerfully she saw white.

Her orgasm was only enhanced as the tentacle pumped ropes of aphrodisiac-like cum into her, painting her insides white with its artificial seed. The other two tentacles also climaxed, shooting spurts of cum over her heaving breasts and staining her shirt, making it cling to her chest.

By the time she was finished cumming her stomach was bulging slightly, the warm cum inside her evidence of why.

''Mn...'' Kaguya moaned quietly, the metal tentacles all slithering away from her – a shudder running through her as her pussy was left empty, cum leaking out violated folds.

For a long half minute she was left there, panting and sweating as she recovered from her powerful orgasm – watching through dazed eyes as Yuzuru was violated right in front of her.

The low hiss of hydraulics stirred her from her daze. However unlike last time they weren't tentacles. Instead she felt something sharp press against her upper back – before a sharp, needle-like object pierced into her.

''A-Ah?!'' Kaguya cried out in surprise, shivering as a sudden  _cold_ sensation spread out around the pierced part. ''W-What is that...?''

Unbeknownst to her several more needles slithered out of the wall, each of them connected to a glass tentacle containing various coloured fluids. With surgical accuracy they all stabbed into Kaguya's back, promptly injecting the unfortunate Spirit with a maddening concoction of chemicals, each more potent than the last.

''A- Mm~?!'' Kaguya's cry of pain dissolved into a throaty moan of delight, the coldness instantly replaced by burning hot pleasure – and before she consciously realised, she  _climaxed_ from the feeling.

Unheeding of her sudden orgasm the injectors continued filling her body with the various fluids until their tubes were empty. Only then did they retreat back into the wall... allowing several metal tentacles to return, one of them almost frighteningly large. Kaguya was too drugged up to notice, moaning and desperately rubbing her thighs together, fiery lust torturing her pussy with need. She resumed struggling, only this time it was not out of a desire to escape, but a desire to touch herself.

Kaguya whimpered as she felt a tentacle press against her ass, sliding up and down her rear before finding her asshole – a drunken, pleased moan escaping her as it penetrated her ass. Every nerve in her body was hypersensitive, allowing her to easily feel the tentacle pushing deeper and deeper into her rear, burying its smooth length into her.

''Ah... ah... ah...'' Kaguya moaned repeatedly, eyes open but unseeing as the tentacle fucked her ass – her moans rising a pitch as she felt it burrow deeper.

Even in her drugged state her eyes widened a fraction, a sharp mewl escaping the Spirit as the tentacle moved up into her stomach, slowly travelling through her body and up her throat. To her dazed disbelief she felt its cold girth press down on her tongue, forcing her to open her mouth – and she watched through half-lidded eyes as it escaped her mouth, sticking out of her and forcing her mouth to stay open.

A fresh stream of moans escaped Kaguya as the tentacle began thrusting, fucking her ass, stomach and mouth all at the same time. She was so sensitive any pain was instantly dissolved, replaced instead by mind-numbing pleasure that threatened to knock her unconscious any moment. That prospect was only reinforced as a single,  _very large_ tentacle probed at her pussy – so large that if she was in the right state of mind, would be terrified it'd destroy her insides.

''Mm~!'' Kaguya's throaty moan was barely muffled by the tentacle protruding from her throat, her hips twitching as the massive tentacle pressed against her pussy lips – before forcing its way inside. '' _MMPH~!_ ''

The drugs pumping through her system erased any pain, but even then it was impossible to ignore how big the tentacle was – her legs instinctively trying to spread in order to make the penetration even slightly easier. Mind-shattering pleasure shot through her and she cried out, cumming for the third time as the massive tentacle buried itself into her abused pussy, stretching her inner walls apart with its titanic girth.

Kaguya spasmed and thrashed in her restrains as the thick tentacle violated her, thrusting its ample length into her. At the back of her mind a dark, twisted part of her wondered if she could ever be satisfied with a normal-sized cock ever again – when compared to the massive tentacle fucking her, a normal cock couldn't compare. Thoughts of Shido fluttered through her mind before she willingly discarded them, instead focusing on the mind-melting pleasure the tentacles were giving her.

Every minute her violation continued was another minute Kaguya's sense of reality dimmed, the world around her fading away; leaving just her and the tentacles. She wasn't sure how much time passed but it felt like she came half a dozen times, passing out several times only to awaken to the sensation of herself cumming on the tentacle. At some point the tentacle must've also cum, since her stomach was aching and bulging with warmth – but she didn't remember it.

Her mind was steadily crumbling, pleasure eroding her sanity until she was nothing but a drooling, whimpering mess desperate to be pleased.

As she climaxed for the tenth _(twelfth?)_ time, Kaguya could only weakly moan – gladly accepting unconsciousness as it crashed into her, sweeping her away into the void once more.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Miku Izayoi.


	8. Miku Izayoi

_'Mn...? Where... am I...?'_

Miku's dazed thought echoed around her mind, her vision blurry and unable to see anything more than a mess of hazy colours. A piercing ringing sound filled her ears before it slowly faded away, allowing her to dimly hear two people talking. Their voices weren't familiar and too low for her to understand, their words coming out as nothing more than incomprehensible murmurs.

The blue-haired girl tilted her head up, wincing as the world spun around her. She could make out two figures standing not far in front of her, talking between themselves. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she could make out a suit-and-tie on one, and a DEM uniform on the other. The latter was enough to make her panic, but she couldn't do more than weakly loll her head to the side, a dull groan slipping past her lips.

Just as she began to adjust, her eyes focusing and ears recovering – a piercing phrase filled her ears.

'' _Beelzebub, Ashufiriya._ ''

And in an instant, her world was consumed by darkness.

X-x-X

Miku's eyes snapped open – and she instantly regretted it as blinding light pierced into her skull.

''Mn!'' The Spirit winced, screwing her eyes shut and turning her head away from the painfully-bright light.

She remained like that for an unknown amount of time, waiting for the lingering pain in her eyeballs to dim before she dared to open them again. This time the light wasn't nearly as bright, allowing her to inspect her surroundings – her eyes able to focus properly this time.

The room she was in was unfamiliar to her, being made of a silver-blue stone that seemed to be polished to a shine. It curved in a circle like a tower room, featuring no doors or windows at all, giving her no idea how she got here in the first place. She was sat on a pale-blue king-sized bed and across from her was a desk, holding a few books and a piece of old parchment. To her left was a tall oval-shaped mirror, while to her right was a half-empty bookshelf. No other furniture or features were present, minus the lightbulb that hung overhead.

''Nn...'' Miku grunted softly, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. For a brief moment she felt dizzy, prompting her to stay still and wait it out – sighing in relief when it passed less than a minute later.

Confident she wouldn't be sick the second she moved, the confused Spirit stood up from her bed and approached the desk, looking for any clues as to why she was here. Her last memory was of her waking up somewhere else, but she hadn't been able to ascertain any details... except that the DEM were involved. The mere thought made her lips turn down, but she ignored that for now.

She briefly walked past the mirror, her reflection catching her attention. She looked like normal... except that she was wearing a white knee-length sundress. Her memories may be a bit jumbled, but she was certain she hadn't been wearing this when she last went to sleep. A spark of unease filled her but she pushed it away, instead focusing back on the table.

The desk was old and wooden, yet thick enough to be considered sturdy. The books on the table were all unmarked, only featuring various coloured covers. Her attention shifted to the old piece of parchment, letters clearly marked on it and standing out against the worn piece of paper.

_Miku Izayoi,_

_You are hereby trapped within this prison for violation of international law, and the crimes you committed against the seven Dwarves who treasured you so._

_Your accomplice, 'Shido Itsuka', has also been captured and detained within the mirror in your prison. As per your plea, you will be allowed to be reunited with him should you decipher the method to free him. Failure to do this will result in his gruesome demise at the hands of the aforementioned Dwarves, who will inject him with a concoction of forest poisons, at exactly five minutes after you awake._

_Be satisfied with Our mercy, and treasure the time you have under Our watchful gaze to reflect on your actions._

_-Judge White_

The parchment crumpled and bent in Miku's grip, the Spirit re-reading the letter with wide eyes. It felt so silly and stupid, but something about it made her want to believe every word it said. But she didn't understand – Dwarves? Judge White? Crimes? She didn't know anything about that. Hell, for all her jumbled memories, she was absolutely certain that mythical Dwarves didn't exist... yet something about the letter made her want to believe it.

However the note about Shido being executed was enough to make her blood boil, panic mixing with anger as she realised that if they weren't lying, then that meant they intended to kill her beloved. She glanced over to the mirror, puzzlement briefly taking root as she wondered how he could be trapped inside such a thin object, before belatedly realising she had seen stranger things.

The sound of knocking however made her jump. ''W-Who's there?!''

Miku turned to face the mirror, surprise colouring her expression as she saw a faint, shadowy outline – joined by a familiar voice. ''M-Miku! Is that you?!''

''Shido-kun!'' Miku darted towards the mirror, laying her hands against the glass. ''C-Can you see me? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?!''

''Ah... well, I can't move... some guy came by earlier and said I'd die in five minutes... I think he said something about there being a key on your side?'' Shido replied nervously.

Any doubt of him not being Shido was gone; the tone of his voice, the way he spoke, all of it was too like Shido for it to be anyone else. ''R-Right! I'll get you out, Darling! Just hold on!''

Shido murmured something like an agreement and Miku spun around, frantically looking around the room for any possible key. She went to the bookshelves first and raked through it, throwing books aside and flipping through the pages, staring briefly at the incomprehensible words that looked like a different language before simply throwing them aside too. Within the minute she had emptied the bookshelves, finding no sign of a key.

Her next target was the desk, re-reading the letter closely before flipping through the books laid on the desk. All of them seemed to be written in the same incomprehensible language the other books were, causing her to grow frustrated. She was just about to throw away the book she was looking through when she flipped through onto a page – in Japanese. Immediately she focused on it, eyes gazing over it intently. She could hear the timer counting down in her head, knowing on some instinctive level that over three minutes had now passed.

_'C'mon, c'mon!'_ Miku pleaded in her mind, looking for  _anything_ that told her about freeing Shido. Instead however it told her about the  _history_ of magic mirrors! As if  _that_ was what she needed, with only two minutes left until her beloved died!

Just as she was about to lose hope however, her eyes landed on a specific line in particular. ''...and one way the people of old freed victims of magic mirrors, was to simply smash them. Contrary to common belief, doing so would not harm the victim inside!''

Her voice rose into a gleeful cry as she found the solution. She glanced back at the mirror for a brief second before grabbing a nearby, discarded book and rushing over to it. For a brief moment worry overcame her, afraid the book might be lying – before dimly realising if this didn't work, then she was out of options.

''H... Here I go, Darling. Get ready!'' Miku forewarned, raising the boom in both hands – and, after getting the go-ahead, brought it down with all the force she could muster.

The mirror held firm for a brief second before shattering with a piercing crash. Shards of glass flew in all directions, followed by a blinding flash of white light – before a familiar blue-haired teen clad in his school uniform fell out of the light, colliding with her and nearly sending both of them to the floor had she not been prepared.

Miku immediately wrapped her arms around Shido, letting the book drop to the ground as she her head into his neck. ''Darling, thank god...''

''Mn...'' Shido groaned dazedly, slowly returning the embrace. ''Miku... Nn...''

A flash of worry fluttered through her heart, prompting her to retreat from the hug and give him a worried look. ''Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?''

Her worry only increased as she saw the hazy, unfocused look in his eyes – his speech slower than normal. ''They... injected me with something... whatever it was, is making me feel... really hot...''

Miku opened her mouth to speak, only to be shocked silent as Shido closed the distance between them – capturing her lips in a sudden kiss. She remained paralysed with shock for a moment before she felt him begin to pull away, prompting her to eagerly return the kiss, relishing the warmth of his lips against hers.

After a moment they broke apart for air, but barely a second after they broke apart he suddenly kissed her again, startling her. She tried to pull away but he held her close, pulling her body flush against his – her cheeks growing pink as she realised she wasn't wearing anything under the sundress, neither a bra nor panties. That thought was reinforced as one of his hands landed on her ass, squeezing her butt through her thin white sundress.

''M-Mn...'' Miku tilted her head to the side, breaking off from the kiss. ''D-Darling... not here- Ah~!''

The Spirit couldn't help but moan as Shido suddenly attacked her neck, his lips hungrily sucking and kissing her sensitive skin. She wanted to struggle and pull away, but a traitorous part of her brain wondered what would happen if she didn't stop him. In here it was just the two of them, no way for anyone to come in and interrupt them... wasn't now the best time?

''Miku...'' Shido breathed into her ear, making her shudder. ''You're so beautiful. I can't stop.  _I want you_ .''

Miku couldn't help but moan at his words, his lustful tone setting alight a fire in her stomach. Shido was never this dominant, this willing to do 'inappropriate' things. Idly she questioned what  _kind_ of drug her jailers had given him, wondering if it was an aphrodisiac or something like that. If it was... well, she wanted to take advantage of that.

''I w-want you too, Darling...'' Miku bit her lip, mewling as he sucked on her neck. ''A-Ah... yes, like that...''

She shivered at the low, pleased growl he made. Slowly he pushed her back, and she noticed he was leading her towards the bed – causing a spike of excitement to rush through her. Shido's hands roamed over her back blindly, frequently returning down to her ass and giving her butt an affectionate squeeze. Soon they reached the bed and Miku let him push her down, her cheeks growing scarlet as she found him looming over her with a lustful look in his eyes.

Shido's hands immediately went to her shoulders, grasping the straps of her thin sundress. Any protests were silenced as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her, muffling her embarrassed groan. Miku couldn't help but squirm as she felt his hands ghost over her skin, peeling her sundress down and letting it pool around her stomach; exposing her breasts. After a quick second he pulled back, his eyes immediately drawn to her boobs.

''Beautiful...'' Shido purred in a tone she rarely, if ever heard him use.

Had Miku been in the right state of mind she would've found his behaviour strangely out of character, even with aphrodisiacs flowing through his veins – but love and lust clouded her mind, all her thoughts solely revolving around Shido.

''Ahn~!'' Miku moaned as he groped her breasts, fingers lovingly digging into her ample tits and squeezing them. ''B-Be gentle, D-Darling...!''

Her words started off chastising only to devolve into a pleasure-filled drawl as he gave her boobs another squeeze, stealing the breath from her lungs. Through half-lidded eyes Miku watched as he straddled her waist, his hands lovingly rolling her breasts around and groping them like she was the last woman on Earth. She couldn't restrain the moans that rose from her throat, pleasure coursing through her body from his mere touch.

The Spirit blushed darkly as he shuffled back, allowing him to bury his head between her breasts. Her boobs were big enough that he could smother his face between them, his lips hungrily kissing and sucking on the skin between her breasts, sending sparks of strange pleasure tickling her through her chest. After a moment he pulled his head back, only to attack her right breast with lustful kisses – his left hand eagerly groping her other breast.

''M-Mm...'' Miku groaned, rubbing her thighs together in a weak attempt to stave off the building heat in her pussy.

Shido clearly noticed her actions, smirking and trailing lustful kisses down her stomach. He peeled away her sundress as he went, building her excitement as she felt his lips move down to her pelvis, and then plant a single wet kiss on her pussy lips. A jolt of pleasure made her moan, her whole body twitching from the foreign sensation. Yet despite how weird it felt she found herself begging for more, shooting him a pleading look.

In response he gave her pussy another loving kiss, followed by many more. Miku moaned lewdly as her beloved kiss her slit, his tongue occasionally slipping out and giving her folds a quick lick before he went back to kissing her pussy. His skill surpassed her exceptions, and soon she found herself gripping handfuls of the bed covers for support, barely restraining her embarrassingly-lewd moans.

''Don't hold back. I want to hear you.'' Shido's voice reached her ears – right before he pushed his tongue into her pussy.

''Mmyaah~!'' Miku cried, arching her back off the bed as scalding-hot heat shot through her spine. ''D-Darling~!''

Miku threw her head back and moaned, her voice echoing off the walls as Shido ate her out. She felt every little movement of his tongue inside her, from how it squirmed around her insides to how it lapped up her leaking honey eagerly, the knowledge making her skin tingle with arousal. Not even her wildest of fantasies could compared to how  _good_ it felt, every nerve in her body on fire with the heavenly pleasure.

Shido continued eating her out without complaint, not reacting as she grasped a handful of his hair and pushed his face into her pussy. If anything he doubled his effort, playfully pulling his tongue out and licking her sensitive clit before going back to tongue-fucking her. The constant attacks caused her pelvis to tighten and burn with lust, her orgasm slowly beginning to bubble to the surface.

So when he suddenly tugged his head back and stopping eating her out, she couldn't quite stop the disappointment mewl that escaped her. ''Darling...''

He didn't respond, prompting her to look down over her heaving breasts – blushing darkly as she found him hastily discarding his pants, revealing his black boxers with a prominent bulge in them. Within a second they too were pulled off, revealing his surprisingly large cock, instantly setting alight a lustful fire inside of her. She lightly shifted her legs, letting her sundress slip off and leaving her completely naked before him.

Resisting the urge to cover her breasts and pussy, Miku instead held her arms out as if for a hug. ''...go ahead, Darling... make love to me...''

Shido grinned tightly at her, crawling over her and bringing their faces close. Miku let her eyes close and smiled as he kissed her, their lips meshing together heatedly. She slipped her arms around him, one hand threading through his hair while the other looped around his back, holding their bodies close. She could feel his cock pressing against her pelvis before he shifted, angling his hips and discreetly guiding his cock towards her waiting pussy – before promptly pushing inside.

''Mmph~!'' Miku moaned into his mouth, shuddering as he instantly pushed his tongue into her mouth and wrestled with her own tongue.

She winced lightly as he bucked his hips, pushing more of his cock into her than she was comfortable with, but held her tongue. She was the first girl he had been with, and he was currently drugged with some unknown chemical; she could forgive him for not being gentle. If Shido noticed her stifled grunts he didn't pay them any mind, hungrily kissing her while burying more and more of his cock into her; only stopping once his entire cock was inside her.

''Mn...'' Miku groaned as he pulled back for a moment and promptly plunged back in not even a full second later, causing a spike of pain and a rush of pleasure to shoot through her.

They broke apart from the kiss as the need for air grew strong, both of them pant lightly. Shido leaned back, his thrusts briefly pausing as he pulled her hips over the edge of the bed, before resuming his previous pace – thrusting into her wet tightness with more roughness than she would've liked. He slowly began moving faster, pumping his cock into her pussy and making her gasp and wince, the pleasure undeniable but the pain not welcome either.

''D-Darling...!'' Miku gasped, moaning as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. ''S-Slow down a little... it hurts...''

To her surprise Shido laughed. The action itself wasn't what got her attention though – rather, it was the odd, dual-toned layer to his voice that sent shivers up her spine.

She looked up at him... and to her horror she watched as his skin seemed to  _melt away_ , dissolving into nothing. His clothes, his hair – everything, all of it just dissolved. Underneath the true face of 'Shido' was revealed, that being an off-white humanoid being that looked like it was made from clay, lacking any discernable features. It had slight indents where eyes should be and had faint-grey lips, the inside of its mouth barely visible.

For a moment she remained paralysed, staring up at the inhuman creature – before she felt its cock shift inside her, reminding her  _what_ it was doing to her. So she did the first thing that came to her mind; she screamed.

'' _AHHH!_ '' Miku screamed, frantically trying to crawl back – only for it to grip her hips tightly, stopping her from crawling away. ''L-LET GO OF ME!''

To her horror it  _laughed_ at her – a raggedy sound like sandpaper rubbing together. ''Why would I do that, Miku Izayoi? After the humiliation you did to me?''

The fact alone it could speak and understand her was frightening, but also gave her meagre hope. Hope that it wasn't some mindless creature, but something intelligent enough to reason with. Pain between her legs reminded her of how the creature was still moving its hips, pushing its ample cock into her pussy. She desperately ignored the formerly-pleasant pleasure, instead forcing herself to stare into the creature's empty eye holes.

''W-Who...?''

''Humph.'' The creature made a strange snorting sound. ''Andrew Kersee Dunstan Francis Barbirolli. Surely you remember me?''

The name drew a blank. ''N-No...?''

''Hm...'' The creature tilted its head, and mercifully stopped thrusting – leaving her wincing at the ache in her pussy.

Before her eyes she watched as the creature's body shifted, glowing lightly before suddenly changing form – and into the form of a youthful tanned man in the same armour she saw some DEM individuals use. However, despite the odd sense of familiarity, she didn't recognise him.

Her confusion must've shown on her face, as 'Andrew' narrowed his eyes. ''I see... well, I guess it doesn't matter. You'll learn to love my name in time.''

Miku gasped sharply as he suddenly shoved his full length back into her, reminding her of the situation she was in. Pain mixed with unwanted pleasure, eliciting a startled moan from her throat. Her cheeks darkened as he laughed arrogantly, one hand remaining on her hip while the other grabbed her jaw, tilting her face towards him – allowing Andrew to crash their lips together in a heated, lustful kiss.

The Spirit's muffled protests went ignored. She desperately punched and hit him, but her blows did little more than make him grunt, as if all her supernatural strength had been stolen. The prospect send a sudden chill through her, and she desperately tried to turn her face away from him, not wanting to kiss her violator. However he was stronger than she was, leaving her unable to break off the kiss until he finally pulled back.

''Hmhm...'' Andrew chuckled under his breath, voice briefly distorting into its dual-tone voice. ''How's it feel? You were moaning lots earlier.''

Miku flared, glaring spitefully up at him. ''T-That's because you disguised yourself as Shid- Ah~!''

She moaned in surprise as he suddenly groped her breast, squeezing it so tightly it knocked the breath from her lungs. Instantly she remembered who it was that groped her, causing her cheeks to burn darkly with humiliation. The sight only made Andrew chuckle, continuing to pump his thick cock into her – and despite herself, she found that she didn't feel much pain anymore. Instead the low buzz of pleasure teased her pussy, tickling her pelvis with the seductive pleasure.

''It doesn't matter what I did.'' Andrew's voice drew her from her thoughts. ''From now on, it's just you and me. You're powerless before me now, and I'm gonna fuck you 'till you can't live without my cock!''

Miku glared murderously as he laughed, stifling a gasp as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her again. She wanted to scream and yell at him, to fight back – but his words chilled her to the bone. He was right; she  _couldn't_ fight back. The fact he was continuing to violate her, crushing her hope of sharing her first time with her beloved Shido, only reinforced that. She was little more than a fuck-toy to him by this point.

She shuddered as one of his hands roughly squeezed her breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers. Miku turned her head to the side and screwed her eyes shut in a weak attempt to ignore the throbbing cock inside her pussy, or how  _good_ it was starting to feel. But she couldn't help it. Memories of the false-Shido kissing her boobs, tongue-wrestling with her, how good his tongue felt in her pussy... all of it kept repeating in her head, fuelling her pleasure even as she went into denial.

Unaware of her surrounding Miku's breathing quickened, pleasure beginning to burn in her pussy as she imagined Shido doing it. It was surprisingly easy to imagine her beloved fucking her, especially since it didn't hurt anymore. That was, until a hand suddenly wrapped around her throat.

''Mm?!'' Miku's eyes flew open, gasping as Andrew choked her out – gripping her throat hard enough to cut off her air supply.

She frantically clawed at his hand, grabbing it and desperately trying to pull his hand off to no avail. Within seconds her air supply began to thin, her lungs burning in her chest and panic setting in. Her eyes flickered to Andrew's face, only to find that he had returned to his disturbing clay-like monster body. The empty eye holes stared inexpressively at her, but its lips were curled up into a grin.

Her vision began to darken and her eyes rolled back, tongue hanging limply out her mouth – and suddenly she heard a strangled groan, before ropes of cum shot into her pussy. The grip on her throat tightened further, nearly crushing her windpipe, before it loosened enough for her to breathe. The sudden rush of oxygen caused all her muscles to tighten, eliciting a low hiss from the creature as her pussy strangled its cock.

''Haah... haah...!'' Miku desperately gasped, her eyes staring at nothing as her body focused solely on getting oxygen back to her brain.

It took her a minute to come down from her near-death experience, and she found her body feeling oddly hot. After a second she felt his cum leaking out of her, leaving a pit in her stomach. While getting pregnant was probably a less-important concern right now, it still left a strange weight on her shoulders, reminding her that this was now, essentially, her life. Being used as a living sex toy for the creature before her, something to be violated as it pleased and pumped full of its seed.

Dimly Miku felt herself being rolled over onto her front, her ample breasts squishing against the bed as she was bent over – a weak whimper escaping her as the Doppelgänger pushed into her pussy once more, and resumed violating her. The wetness leaking from her slit told her that she had climaxed at one point too, only further fuelling her despair.

And as the twisted monster began fucking her into the bed, Miku let herself shatter to pieces, passing out into blissful unconsciousness.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Tohka Yatogami.


	9. Tohka Yatogami

''Mn... Shido...? Where...?''

Tohka mumbled sluggishly, her tone slurring like she was drunk. Her eyes fluttered open but she could barely see anything, her vision swimming and swirling nauseatingly before her – not helped by the dim lighting. The Spirit shook her head weakly, trying to dispel the dizziness that clouded her mind; succeeding slightly, her vision slowly settling back down and returning to normal.

As her vision cleared she became aware of the fact she was in a dimly-lit, cube-shaped room. More importantly she became aware of the chains wrapped around her limbs and torso, binding her against the wall behind her. The notion that she was chained up sent a spark of fear rushing through her, quickly dispelling her lingering grogginess and replacing it with growing unease.

''Awake at last, _'Princess'_.''

The sudden voice cut through her panic like a hot knife through butter, fear quickly taking its place. Tohka stiffened up and her eyes darted ahead, honing in on an unwelcomely familiar face. Isaac Westcott. The man stood before her, hands in his pockets and a self-assured smirk on his face, his eyes piercing into her own with a cool intensity that made her shiver.

''W-Why...?'' Tohka spoke, wincing as her voice cracked from how dry it was.

''Why did I imprison you here? That's quite simple.'' Isaac chuckled lightly, spreading his arms out. ''To take your power, of course. I'll have to break you in the process, but that's a worthy sacrifice.''

Tohka shifted, the chains digging into her skin – her body covered by her soft-yellow pyjama top and shorts. ''Break me...?''

As if sensing her growing confusion, Isaac took a step closer – pressing a single finger against her stomach, before slowly dragging it down to between her thighs. Tohka blushed darkly as she felt _where_ his finger was touching, but before she could voice her embarrassment, he spoke.

''By raping you until you can't function.'' Isaac said simply, his casual tone not matching the cold gleam in his eyes. ''Any pain you suffer in the process is just a pleasant addition.''

Tohka froze at his words, mouth open but no words escaping her lips. By the time she snapped out of her shock, Isaac was already turning away – uttering the phrase that would seal her fate.

''Beelzebub _, Ashufiriya._ ''

And as a spectral book slammed closed around her, Tohka could only wish that Shido would save her.

X-x-X

''Nn...?''

Tohka's eyes opened, only to scrunch them closed as her vision harshly swam. Even then she could still feel her vision swirling behind her eyelids – taking nearly a full minute to settle down. Only then did she allow herself to open her eyes, slowly sitting up. Nausea briefly hit her but she brushed it off, waiting for a few seconds until it eased enough that she could stand up without the risk of falling.

As she rose to her feet she became aware of three things. One; she was standing in the middle of a pentagram. Two, the area around her was a craggy mess of scorched-red rock and charcoal-black stone, spikes of hot stone jutting high into the air. And three, she was wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and bra, her peachy skin on full display.

''W-Why am I...?'' Tohka murmured, blushing and covering her chest – looking around worriedly.

Issac's words hit her a second later, freezing as she remembered what he said. This time she looked around with more fear, afraid something was waiting to jump out and defile her. The fact she was wearing nothing but her underwear only made her more nervous, realising how easily she could be left naked. As she looked around she slowly noticed how odd the area looked, with small fires burning on rocks without any source to fuel it.

Curious yet wary, Tohka began walking – moving between two large spikes of rock, spotting a vague path through the large structures. In the distance she could see what looked to be a lake of lava, several ash-coloured trees nearby. The sky itself was a murky burgundy, as if the sun had been blocked out by a cloud of ash. The ground beneath her matched that idea, being a mix of charcoal-stone and scorched-red rock; warm to the touch.

 _'This looks like Hell...'_ Tohka thought quietly to herself, finding the comparison to be oddly accurate.

The lone Spirit continued walking amidst the crags and spires of stone, constantly looking around – wary of any creature waiting for her. She wasn't sure what she needed to find to end this nightmare, but she knew there had to be some objective she needed to do. Surely he didn't throw her in here with no chance of escape; that didn't seem like Isaac. The fact she couldn't tap into her powers, however, left her feeling even more exposed than before.

Tohka's attention quickly shifted as she saw the crags begin to open up, revealing an open flat expanse of ground up ahead, closer to the lava pool. She could see figures there too, standing around and seemingly doing nothing. From such a distance she couldn't make out much features, the person's red skin blending in with the background – though due to their frames, she could tell they were a person and a dog.

''H... Hello?'' Tohka raised her voice as she got closer, seeing the person react – turning slightly towards her. ''Can you help me? I'm... lost...?''

She trailed off as she began to notice something off. The person's red skin seemed darker than possible, closer to a sickly scarlet than a burnt red. Curved horns jutted out of the man's head, eyes a glowing amber and mouth glowing with the same amber light, like flames were down its throat. The man stood at nearly six feet, with a muscled but slim frame, his fingertips sharpened to knife-like nails. What caught her attention the most was the two bat-like wings jutting out of his back... and the long cock hanging between its legs.

The dog wasn't much better, being jet-black and with glowing crimson eyes. It was nearly up to her waist in height alone, and to her embarrassment she saw a long pink cock between its legs, easily visible amongst the black fur. It seemed distracted, but the moment it saw her its mouth curved into a bestial grin – a rather off-putting expression on a dog.

A Demon and a Hellhound. That was the only comparison she could make.

Suddenly the Demon let out a low, guttural growl – pointing towards her. While to her it seemed unintelligible, the Hellhound seemed to understand. With an affirmative growl the Hellhound suddenly took off in a sprint towards her, mouth open in a wide animalistic grin that sent her heart pounding. In a matter of seconds it covered ground she could only manage in her Spirit form, and deep down she realised she wouldn't be able to outrun it even if she tried.

With that thought in mind she raised her arms, prepared to fight it. She didn't get the chance. The second the Hellhound drew close it suddenly darted to the right, forcing her to turn with it – but she couldn't move fast enough.

''Ah?!'' Tohka cried out as it headbutted her hip, sending her falling to the ground from the sheer force.

The Hellhound was on her in a second, looming over her and sniffing her stomach. Tohka shivered in fear as its tongue licked her toned stomach, its gaze flickering between her bra and panties, as if deciding which one to take off first. She didn't want to wait and see which one it'd pick, and instead lashed out with her leg – putting all her strength into the blow.

To her relief the Hellhound yelped, knocked to the side slightly. She didn't wait to see how injured it was and stumbled to her feet, turning to run back the way she came – only for a pair of red arms wrap around her midsection. Tohka grunted and struggled, fighting against the Demon behind her, but its grip on her was unrelenting.

''Mn?!'' Tohka gasped as the Demon's warm hand suddenly pushed her bra up – its hand quickly curling around her ample breast and harshly squeezing it.

A surprised moan escaped her at its touch before she quickly realised what it was doing, shame and anger flooding her expression. The Spirit groaned as it gave her breast another squeeze, feeling her skin tingle and become sensitive just from its touch, as if its mere presence was an aphrodisiac. Her thoughts were derailed however as she felt the Demon's swelling cock brush against her butt, her cheeks reddening as she unintentionally rubbed her ass against the creature.

Her attention shifted ahead as the Hellhound returned, pushing its snout against her panties. Tohka shuddered and whimpered, feeling its warm tongue lick her thin underwear – allowing her to feel its tongue against her virgin folds. She didn't need to guess as to what they wanted, and the cold grip of despair grasped her heart, making her realise she wouldn't be able to escape the two creatures.

''No... stop...'' Tohka whimpered, struggling even as the Demon reached down to her panties, pushing them aside enough to reveal her pussy lips – allowing the Hellhound to eagerly lick her folds. ''A-Ah!''

Her legs buckled as an unexpected wave of pleasure washed over her, a surprised moan escaping Tohka. The sound of her moaning only caused the Hellhound to continue licking her, the Demon helping out by spreading her pussy with its two long fingers. Despite herself Tohka couldn't fight off the foreign pleasure, the overwhelming presence of the two demonic entities flooding her body with unwanted warmth, easily crumbling her resistance.

Tohka whimpered as the Hellhound backed off, the Demon also unhanding her breast – instead suddenly throwing her to the floor. The Spirit grunted as she hit the ground, barely given a second to recover before the Demon grabbed a handful of her purple hair and pushed its cock into her face, making Tohka cringe. She turned her face away but the Demon only yanked on her hair harder, eliciting a pained cry from the girl before she reluctantly turned to face his cock.

''Mn...'' Tohka hesitantly opened her mouth, eyes bulging when the Demon wasted no time in slamming its cock in – hitting the back of her throat and making her gag.

She tried to pull her head back but the Demon wouldn't let her, gripping her head with both hands and forcing its cock down her throat. Tohka cried and wailed, the sounds muted by the dick in her mouth – not that it would've done any good anyway. After a long second the Demon mercifully pulled its cock back, only to slam it back in a second later, its pelvis bumping against her nose as it forced her to deep-throat it.

Sitting on her knees Tohka was left vulnerable to the Hellhound, a fact she was reminded of as the creature sniffed at her back – before clawing at her bra latch. Tohka whimpered as it scratched her back, leaving angry red marks and succeeding in snapping her bra, causing it to go slack and fall off her shoulders. Her bare breasts rise and fell with her quick breaths, though thankfully the Hellhound wasn't interested in her tits.

''Nn... nooo...'' Tohka's muted pleas went ignored, the Demon hissing with pleasure as she sucked its cock, her tongue blindly flailing under its shaft.

The Hellhound moved behind her, sniffing her ass before clawing at the sides of her panties. Once more its claws scratched her flawless skin, marking it and easily shredding the sides of her underwear after several quick attempts. Due to how she was sitting her panties stayed mostly in place and, to her relief, hid her pussy from the Hellhound's lustful gaze.

Tohka twitched as the Demon shoved its cock down her throat again, reminding her of its presence. Breathing was a struggle with how thick and long its dick was, so big it easily slipped down her throat each time it bottomed out in her mouth. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, not only from her distress but also due to the strain her lungs were going through, burning as they longed for air that wasn't laced with the Demon's pheromones.

As if reading her mind the Demon suddenly released its grip on her, allowing her to quickly pull her head back – desperately gasping in air. She got only a few moments of reprieve before the Demon was back on her, slapping her across the face so hard she went falling to the ground with a cry of pain.

The reason became apparent as the Demon grasped her ruined black panties and ripped them off, exposing her virgin lips to him. Her eyes drifted to its erect cock and her heart dropped. In a quick flurry of movement it grabbed her hips and spun her around, forcing her onto all fours before getting behind her, its intent clear.

''Uu... Shido...'' Tohka whimpered quietly, shivering as the Demon pressed its thick cock against her pussy – before suddenly bucking its hips, plunging into her folds. ''Ah!''

She was wetter than she realised, causing the sudden penetration to feel only a little uncomfortable, opposed to downright painful. Still Tohka cried out, writhing as the Demon violated her pussy and stole her first time, something she had wanted to save for Shido. Any thoughts of Shido were thrown aside however as the Demon continued fucking her, driving its thick cock deep into her pussy with each lustful thrust.

Tohka shuddered as the Hellhound sniffed at her chest, leaning under her and licking her boobs as they bounced back and forth. She screwed her eyes shut and ignored the hellish dog, but couldn't ignore the Demon's dick inside her, nor how _good_ it felt. She wasn't sure if it was its pheromones or just how aroused she was, but every little movement of its cock made her pussy burn with lustful delight, her stomach twisting as it bottomed out in her. Shame flooded her as she realised she was enjoying this, imagining what Shido would think if he saw her like this – moaning as she was being violated.

''A... Ah...!'' Tohka moaned ashamedly, hating the pleasurable warmth filling her pelvis – another hot jolt filling her every time the Demon plunged into her.

Tohka gasped as the Demon suddenly reached around, cupping her ample breasts with both hands and giving her tits a harsh squeeze. The breath was knocked from her lungs and she moaned, the Demon not slowing her thrusts even slightly – continuing to drive its thick, girthy cock deep into her pussy, stuffing her to the brim. Its sharp fingers played with her breasts relentlessly, teasing and toying with them masterfully, its touch only turning her on more whether she wanted it or not.

The wet smacking of skin-on-skin echoed around her as the Demon pounded her from behind, her ass stinging from how roughly the Demon slammed its hips against her rear. She wanted to cry out and tell it to stop but couldn't muster the words, nor the energy to speak. Every time she opened her mouth a reluctant moan spilled out, arousing the Demon further and making it fuck her faster, battering her cervix with the tip of its thick dick.

''M-Mm~!'' Tohka bit her lip to stifle a pleasure-filled moan, her arms giving out under her as the strength left them.

With nothing to support herself she fell face-first into the warm ground, the Demon releasing her breasts a moment later – causing them to press flat against the warm stone, sending gentle waves of pleasure through her chest. Tohka moaned at the blissful sensation, able to – if only briefly – forget what was happening behind her. The moment of bliss lasted for only a second before the Demon slammed its cock back into her pussy, reminding her of where she was.

''A-Ah... ah!'' Tohka clawed at the ground, her breathing growing heavier as she felt something building. She wasn't alone either, as she could feel the Demon's cock throb and twitch inside her pussy, like it was ready to burst.

That fact was only reinforced as the Demon gripped her hips tightly, pounding her with wild thrusts that left her nearly screaming with pleasure. Her lungs burned as she struggled to gasp in enough air, threatening to make her black out from a lack of oxygen. She desperately tried to stay conscious, afraid of what would happen to her if she let the two demonic creatures have their way with her. Mental images conjured up in her mind, of waking up chained to a wall, visibly pregnant with their children.

At the back of her mind, a whisper of a voice told her that _would_ be her future, not what _might_ happen.

''N-Nooo~!'' Tohka wailed, gasping as the pressure in her pelvis reached a peak – before she suddenly climaxed, a choked cry escaping her.

Behind her the Demon grunted, nails digging into her sides before cumming in her pussy, unloading rope after rope of thick cum deep into her. Tohka's eyes nearly rolled back at the sensation, the feeling of its cum only making her climax harder.

For a long minute she couldn't think, her mind blank and her vision white. Only after a minute did she come down from her thigh, blinking away the spots in her vision. Tohka whimpered as her pussy ached, the Demon's hot cum dribbling out her folds and forming a puddle beneath her. She stared at the trail of cum for a long moment, not even thinking about what it could mean. Pregnancy seemed like such a distant dream to her; being faced with it was another matter entirely.

Unfortunately she didn't get the chance to ponder the implications of having the Demon impregnate her. With a grunt the Demon pulled its still-erect cock out of her, causing Tohka to go slack against the warm floor, moaning weakly. The Demon didn't care for her broken state of mind, instead grabbing her by the hair and dragging her over to a nearby rock – slanted at a slight angle, enough that one could lie comfortably against it.

''Mn...'' Tohka grunted weakly as the Demon unceremoniously laid her down, the back of her head hitting the rock and making her wince.

She looked down over her breasts, lingering grogginess abruptly leaving her as she found the Hellhound eagerly approaching – wasting no time in mounting her form. ''Y-You can't be serious... I-I can't... not with a dog, please...''

Tohka looked to the Demon for help, desperately hopeful it would choose to fuck her instead – but the creature only let out a raspy, high-pitched chuckle and shook its head. She had no time to beg before the Hellhound got into position, looming over her and with its pink cock hovering right in front of her cum-filled pussy.

After a brief half-second of tense silence, the Hellhound bucked its hips – and plunged into her.

''A-Ah!'' Tohka cried out, arching her back as a mixture of hot pleasure and minor discomfort shot through her.

The Hellhound didn't even wait for two seconds before it began thrusting, lustfully bucking its hips and shoving its ample cock into Tohka. The Spirit writhed at the strange sensation, its cock pushing its master's cum out of her to make room for its own. At the back of her mind she wondered what would happen if both of them impregnated her; what monster would she give birth to... and would that monster also want to violate her?

Tohka was snapped from her morbid thoughts as the Hellhound slammed its cock into her, eliciting a sharp gasp before it devolved into a throaty moan. She tilted her head to the side, not wanting to watch the hellish dog fuck her – only to come face-to-face with the Demon's cock. She wasn't even given time to blink before it grabbed her hair and shoved its cock into her open mouth, startling her and muffling her moan of surprise.

''Mm! M-Mn!'' Tohka tried to signal the Demon, but when it ignored her she reluctantly stopped resisting, knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere. ''Mm...''

She shivered at the sound of her own voice, moaning as the Hellhound fucked her pussy so aggressively. Her lower lips ached from having two big cocks in her in such a small space of time, not to mention having the Demon paint her insides with its cum. For all she knew its seed was an aphrodisiac, turning her into nothing more than the creature's personal whore. She shuddered at the thought.

Tohka screwed her eyes shut, trying in vain to block out her surroundings, to ignore the cock in her mouth and pussy. She couldn't though; her brain desperately reminded her of them at every turn, seductively whispering to her about how good they felt, how thick and girthy they were. Pleasure tickled her inner walls, and unconsciously she started to use her tongue – licking the underside of the Demon's girthy cock even as it face-fucked her, earning an approving groan from the creature.

''Mn...'' Tohka moaned weakly, feeling the Hellhound begin to move faster – eagerly fucking her pussy, its cock beginning to swell up.

To her surprise however she felt something else prodding her pussy, far too thick to enter her. The beast's knot. She doubted it would be able to enter her, but the Hellhound kept trying – pounding her pussy relentlessly, until it managed to force its knot into her. Instantly Tohka moaned, arching her back as hot pleasure coursed through her pussy; her inner walls forced to stretch to accommodate the creature's knot.

The Hellhound howled as it continued fucking her, the knot continuing to swell inside her while its dick began throbbing dangerously. Tohka had enough sense to know what was coming, but was unable to do anything but weakly squirm in place, whimpering fearfully – the sound muffled by the Demon's cock. Tohka blocked out the two creatures, isolating herself from the world around her and crawling into a corner of her mind, refusing to acknowledge the reality around her.

And as the Hellhound howled and pumped her womb full of cum, and the Demon shot its load down her throat, Tohka truly understood what Isaac intended. If this was what he thought would break her, he was right.

The light left her eyes and she moaned brokenly, barely responsive as the Demon lifted her up – and began fucking her ass.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this chapter planned to be only Hellhounds, but I thought about it a little and decided to throw in a Demon to spice it up. I think it turned out better than it would've otherwise, if I'm being honest.
> 
> Next Time: Mio Takamiya.


	10. Reine Murasame/Mio Takamiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end. Not much to say, other than I hope you enjoy this little story~

''Mmph... Myaah...''

Wet smacking echoed throughout the forest as the tentacles plunged into Origami's pussy over and over again, the _three_ tentacles squirming and fighting for dominance inside her slick folds. Another two pumped their slick lengths into her ass, violating her rear relentlessly and making the comatose girl moan, eyes empty.

Without warning she climaxed again, her hips spasming lightly and her juices squirting out around the tentacles' length. She was held up above the pool, arms and legs tightly bound and leaving her completely at the mercy of the tentacle pool beneath her. She didn't even try struggling anymore, her strength sapped away by the unending pleasure. She had forgotten how many times she had cum now, but her lower half was completely numb.

All around her the tentacles stiffened, including the one shoved down her throat. Origami quivered and twitched as ropes of cum shot into her asshole, her pussy and her mouth all at once, filling her with cum for the countless time. Other tentacles looming around her also came, shooting ropes of cum over her nude body, staining her skin with their seed.

As they finished cumming the tentacles pulled out of her pussy, a thick one instead wrapping around her bulging stomach and squeezing – pushing the cum back out of her. Origami whimpered brokenly at the uncomfortable feeling, her legs twitching as cum dribbled down the insides of her thighs, but was unable to do anything more than twitch.

''Ah...'' Origami tilted her head to the side, coughing reflexively and spitting out the cum she couldn't swallow. ''Shi... do...''

In response to her broken plea the thick tentacle slithered down her stomach and to her pussy – before promptly shoving its thick girth into her slit, drawing a hoarse scream from Origami as she _broke_.

X-x-X

''Haah... haah... fuck...!''

With a groan the Knight came, shooting spurt of cum into Nia's pussy, the Spirit only groaning in response.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, it all seemed so hazy to her. She vividly remembered every round of sex, every hole the Knight and the Dragon defiled. From being pinned face-down in the river outside the castle and violated, to having to practically worship the Dragon's cock while she was fucked from behind by the Knight, her stomach bulging with their cum.

Nia twitched as the Knight flipped her onto her back, spreading her legs open before eagerly pushing back into her sore pussy. The bed was soft against her back, and had the situation been different the scene could almost be romantic – but the ache in her very bones dispelled such dreams, reminding her that this was her fate now. Nothing more than a toy for them.

Her eyes unfocused and she didn't bother trying to correct it, letting herself drift off – fully awake, but no longer truly 'conscious'. Even though Isaac stole her Angel, she drew on what little power remained, sending herself off into a permanent, dreamless sleep.

If the Knight noticed her absent mind, he didn't care – the lewd smacking of skin continuing to echo throughout the castle bedroom.

X-x-X

''F-Fuck~! Harder~!''

Kurumi's lustful cry echoed throughout the thick forest, her heavy breathing muffled by the panting of the Trolls around her.

The Spirit was laid on her back, fully naked and with a Troll lustful pounding her pussy so hard her muscles hurt, but she didn't care. Her heterochromatic eyes were wild with lust, driven to the point of madness – the image only enhanced by the face-splitting grin she wore. Around her the Trolls were either recovering from their own climaxes, or actively jerking off to the sight of her, eager for their turn once more.

''Y-Yes...! M-M-More~!'' Kurumi nearly shrieked as she came, arching her back off the dirt as she climaxed once again – pussy tightening around the Troll's cock, daring it to cum.

The Troll did, grunting and gripping her bruised hips before unloading ropes of thick cum into her pussy, eliciting a pleased moan from the Spirit.

Kurumi didn't get the chance to recover from her high before another Troll grabbed her head and shoved its cock into her mouth, eliciting a broken moan from the defiled Spirit as she began sucking it off lovingly.

X-x-X

''Mm... Chu... ah, Yoshino...''

''N-Natsumi... kiss me more... ah...''

Natsumi only mewled in response, eyes empty as she hungrily kissed Yoshino, rubbing their petite bodies together. The slime around them made it easier, two tentacles plunging into each of their pussies at the same time, though neither seemed to notice.

They had been fucked far beyond the point of breaking, now seeing the tentacles as nothing more than a normality – no more weird than breathing air. Climaxing was like a sneeze; it came without warning, but wasn't anything to think more than a second about. Even though their minds were nothing more than shattered fragments the lust fuelling them carried them on, forcing them to molest each other relentlessly, forever and ever.

''Mm!'' Yoshino mewled as she suddenly came, cumming on the tentacle's girth.

Natsumi groaned, shoving her tongue into Yoshino's open mouth and wrestling with hers, eagerly rubbing their near-flat chests together. A tentacle came from behind and whipped her ass, causing Natsumi to cry out, nearly cumming from the feeling. That was fixed as a tentacle rammed into her ass, the sudden penetration making Natsumi cry out, her juices squirting out around the tentacle continuing to violate her pussy.

There was no 'high', no strong 'pleasure'. Both girls knew nothing _but_ pleasure, and so climaxing was more of an electrical shock than actual pleasure.

However that didn't stop them from ravenously rubbing their slits together, desperate for more.

X-x-X

''Ohh... ah...''

Kotori moaned brokenly, eyes empty and unseeing as the Efreet continued pounding her aching pussy.

The twin-tailed girl was covered with burns and bruises, chained up against the sandstone wall by magical shackles. The evil spirit hadn't stopped fucking her, continuing to batter her cervix with its dick and cumming deep into her, only stopping when her stomach was filled to bursting point. However that it only prompted it to whip and beat her until the cum was pushed out of her, allowing it to continue violating her.

A weak moan escaped Kotori as the Efreet suddenly came, shooting burning-hot cum into her womb once more. She twitched, feeling herself cum as well, but she was so disconnected from reality she didn't really know. The only thing she felt anymore was the burns, the sharp pain barely stirring her from her broken state.

''Mn...!'' Kotori grunted as the Efreet forced her mouth open, before shoving four fingers into her mouth, nearly choking her.

She was familiar with this by now, though. With all the speed of a drunkard her tongue lapped at its fingers, licking clean the mixture of her fluids and the spirit's cum, gulping them down without protest. She remembered when she protested. It only earned her a punch to the gut and a fire-whip between her thighs.

After a minute she felt the shackles loosening, before she was thrown onto the floor and bent over – and as the demonic spirit pushed back into her abused pussy, Kotori moaned and let her awareness die out completely, the remnants of her sanity fading away.

X-x-X

''Mm~! Mmph~!''

Mukuro moaned lustfully as she blew a DEM Grunt's cock, her eyes hazy and unfocused.

At the same time her aching hip muscles moved, bouncing her up and down the cock beneath her, impaling herself on the man's dick. Three men stood in front of her, one she was blowing while the other two she jerked off, her movements awkward and clumsy, but no less pleasurable to the two. Even in her broken state of mind the man in front of her took great pleasure in using her mouth, gripping her hair and shoving his cock down her throat, only eliciting more muffled moans from Mukuro.

Pre-cum dripping from their dicks made Mukuro speed up, jerking her hands faster and rubbing the tips of their dicks with her thumbs, her heart longing for nothing but their seed. It was her whole world now; nothing but unending pleasure. When the men ran dry more came to replace them, never letting her rest for more than a minute. Even when her strength ran out and she went limp they continued fucking her, pounding her pussy without a care.

Ropes of cum shot over her hair and face, stirring Mukuro from her dim thoughts and making her moan. Not a second later she noticed how the DEM Grunt's cock throbbed in her mouth, followed not a second later by spurts of cum shooting down her throat. She swallowed it all without complaint, not even choking on it. She'd gotten good at swallowing, after all the 'training' she did.

Her numb hips buckled as a burst of white-hot pleasure shot through her and Mukuro moaned drunkenly, her orgasm taking her by surprise. She shivered and forced herself to keep moving her hips, only heightening the electric pleasure in her pussy. That was only further enhanced as the man beneath her came, pumping her pussy full of his hot cum.

And within the minute, the cock-addicted Spirit found herself bent over and getting drilled from behind, moaning the whole time.

X-x-X

''Mm... sister...''

''Moan; Kaguya...''

The two Yamai sisters simultaneously moaned as the Bandersnatch's drove their large cocks back into their pussies. Both girls were splayed on their backs, their hands intertwined and weakly holding each other. Even in their broken states of mind they refused to part – or rather, unable to.

More than once when the Bandersnatch's had stepped back to cool down their engines, the sisters had all but thrown themselves at each other, groping and squeezing whatever they could get their hands on. The absence of pleasure the Bandersnatch's provided drove them insane, going as far as biting and scratching each other in an attempt to pleasure one another, only two steps short of mutilating the other.

''Mmph~!'' Yuzuru thrashed as she climaxed, cumming on the Bandersnatch's cock – the tip battering against her womb repeatedly, her body twitching each time. Her cervix had been broken to the point it could easily fit its dick inside, cumming directly into her womb.

Kaguya quivered as pleasure burned in her pelvis, rapidly building into another orgasm. She had lost count of how many times she had came, but the Bandersnatch showed no signs of stopping. If anything they seemed prepared to continue for days if not weeks, and dimly the Spirit wondered if she would survive being fucked that much.

With a groan Kaguya tilted her head to the side, staring at her glassy-eyed sister before reaching up, shoving three fingers into her mouth. Yuzuru didn't even hesitate, sluggishly licking her fingers in a way that strangely made Kaguya giggle, finding twisted amusement in their new reality.

Looking back at the two robotic Bandersnatch's, Kaguya's weak giggle grew into a broken laugh.

Who needed Shido, when they had these robots?

X-x-X

The smacking of skin-on-skin echoed throughout the prison room, the bed creaking under their combined weight.

Miku's eyes were empty and she barely made a sound, the angry-red hand marks around her throat telling why. She was completely naked, the shreds of her sundress laying off to the side and revealing the numerous hand-marks and bruises on her formerly-flawless skin. She laid on her back, legs spread while Andrew stood in front of her, wearing Shido's face and pounding her aching pussy relentlessly.

''Cumming...!'' The false-Shido groaned, before his throbbing dick unloaded ropes of cum into Miku's pussy. She lost count of how many times that happened. Ten, fifteen times? It happened enough times it had stopped feeling so pleasurable, so foreign. Now it only felt warm, nothing else.

Her hips twitched as a mini-orgasm washed over her, the brief wave of pleasure doing nothing to stir her out of her broken state, her mind completely gone long before now. That didn't stop the Doppelgänger from violating her however; it only excited him further, pleased to know there would be nothing to stop him from indulging in all his darkest fantasies.

She was almost like a doll by this point – or more specifically, a sex doll. Andrew was of the same mind, treating her as one and using her body to get himself off, using every part of her to please himself. From fucking her breasts to grinding against her ass, every possible sex act he could think of, he tried. It didn't hurt that she had a bombshell body, and her superhuman durability meant he could go all-out without worrying about physically breaking something.

Her mental state, on the other hand, was broken long ago. Not that he minded.

X-x-X

''Mm...! Ahh...!''

Tohka's moans were muffled by the cock in her mouth, her eyes half-lidded as she was forced to blow the Demon's cock. She was bent over on all fours, staring at nothing as she let the Demon force her head down its cock. Behind her the Hellhound howled as it continued lustfully pounding her pussy, its swelling knot pressing against her folds as it grew in size.

''Mn...!'' Tohka weakly moaned as the knot entered her pussy, instantly forcing her inner walls to spread wider to accommodate it.

The Hellhound only pounded her faster, humping her rear as it drilled its dick into her. The Demon smirked at the side, hissing and face-fucking the Spirit eagerly, relishing her broken moans. Its cock throbbed in her mouth dangerously, giving the broken girl barely a few seconds to prepare herself before it climaxed, shoving her face down its cock and cumming down her throat.

Tohka twitched and swallowed without protest, her moan muffled by the cock dipping down her throat and cutting off her air supply. It wouldn't be the first time she passed out from being choked by its cock. Behind her the Hellhound sped up, its cock swelling the faster it pounded her pussy – until it howled, its dick going stiff before it unloaded ropes of cum into her, earning a weak moan from the Spirit.

The Demon pulled its dick out before she could suffocate, releasing her head and allowing her to fall on her face, whimpering. Dimly, with what fragments remained of her broken mind, Tohka whispered-

''Shido... where... are you...?''

X-x-X

''Hm. Good, good...''

Isaac smiled, hitting the 'close' button and dismissing the video-player, content with the scenes it showed. All of the Spirits were more or less broken by this point, and even Tohka – who had at least some sanity remaining – would break within a matter of minutes. Took less time than he was expecting, if he was honest. He was planning on giving them a day, but in reality they only took a matter of hours. Granted, time to them would be perceived differently so they might think there were in there for days, but in reality it was only hours.

Rising from his office chair Isaac set out for the last of the Spirits, a grin stretching across his face at the thought. Mio Takamiya. It was nothing more than dumb luck that allowed him to capture her, using the captured Spirits as bait. She almost got away too, but a simple moment of hesitation gave him the time to bind her, and knock her unconscious. The fact he caught her on sheer luck wasn't lost on him, but he was under no delusions about her immense power.

A power he intended to take for himself, _personally_.

The walk to the room took a little over five minutes, having to go through several security checks that even himself wasn't exempt from. He was pleased about that; after all, someone might be able to disguise themselves as him and walk right on through. Thus, it was necessary that even he go through the checks, even if it made his subordinates uncomfortable.

Isaac stopped before a tall steel door, his grin having not faded even slightly. With rare eagerness in his step he pushed the door open, the harrowing groan of steel music to his ears. Over by the far wall was Reine Murasame. A disguise that hid her true form, but he wasn't bothered.

''Ugh...'' Reine murmured as she stirred, whether due to his presence or the creaking door, he didn't know nor care.

He saved her the effort of waking up, slamming the door behind himself. The loud slam succeeded in startling her back to full wakefulness, expression quickly morphing into shock, then fear, then anger. Isaac only smirked at that, slowly walking towards her.

''Finally awake, hm?''

''Isaac...!'' Reine growled at him, struggling furiously against the shackles binding her wrists and ankles, unable to break free. He'd been sure that they had been sufficiently reinforced, just in case.

''Why the harsh greeting?'' Isaac chuckled, spreading his arms out. ''There's no need for that. It's good manners to be polite to your host, you know. I didn't take you for the rude type.''

''I'm in no mood for your games.'' The woman intoned sharply, grimacing. ''Release me!''

''Ah-ah-ah~'' He wiggled a finger, smirking. ''That's not how you ask, is it?''

Reine grit her teeth, glaring daggers at him. She was fully aware that begging would do nothing, so didn't even bother trying.

Seeing that, Isaac sighed. ''Ah well, it was worth a try. You know, your little friends have been suffering while you were sleeping, hm? Some lasted longer than others, but as I speak the last of them are breaking, crumbling under the weight of their own madness.''

He chuckled softly, smirking at her murderous expression. ''For those with so much power... you Spirits are truly so very fragile, at heart.''

Reine snarled at him, struggling furiously against her bindings as if to strike him. Isaac did her the favour of walking closer, hand snapping up and grabbing her by the chin. Instantly she back-pedalled, suddenly no longer wanting him this close, but was only able to tilt her head back a few inches. She tried to look away but he forced her to look at him, their faces drawing close.

''Let's see how fragile _you_ are, hm?''

Before she could react Isaac darted in, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. Reine stiffened in shock, remaining frozen for several long seconds, feeling his lips against hers. She was snapped out of it as she felt him sink his teeth into her lower lip, and in a heartbeat she attempted to headbutt him – but he had prepared for that, his grip on her chin tightening and stopping her attack with ease. She was so surprised by her lack of strength that she remained stumped for a moment, giving him the time to break off from the kiss, smirking at her stunned expression.

''You're as weak as a human child right now – no, as weak as a _baby_ .'' Isaac mocked her, pushing her head back with nothing but his index finger. ''You would barely be able to stand even if you were freed. Which is good for me, as I intend to take your power and break you, _personally._ ''

His words sent a chill running through her. She didn't get the chance to linger on them however, as without warning he suddenly kissed her again, crashing their lips together and eliciting a startled grunt from the woman. She struggled as best she could but he wasn't lying; her strength was so vastly diminished she couldn't even tear her head free of his grip, able to do nothing but endure his hungry kiss.

Mercifully he broke off a second later, releasing her chin. Any relief she felt died a quick death as his hands went to her blue jacket, not bothering to unbutton it and instead yanking it open. The buttons popped and went flying, her white shirt revealed to him. Reine blushed and glared angrily at him, but it did little to stop his hands from grasping the hem of her white shirt, pushing it up and over her breasts.

''My.'' Isaac purred as her ample breasts were revealed, clad in a lacy blue bra. ''Someone looks like they were expecting something to happen.''

''It's called _fashion_.'' Reine snarled back.

Isaac chuckled lightly in reply, cupping her breasts and making Reine stiffen, falling silent. He gave them a few light squeezes, getting a feel for their size and marvelling at the softness, easily felt even with her bra in the way. A fact he remedied quickly, releasing her boobs only to push her bra up, allowing him to grope her breasts unhindered.

Reine grit her teeth, stifling her gasp at his touch. Isaac easily noticed it and smirked, squeezing her breasts with more roughness, earning a reluctant groan from the woman. A light chuckle slipped past his lips and he continued, rolling her ample breasts around in his grip, fingers digging into her soft skin. His touch was deceptively affectionate, but Reine knew there was no love lost between them. He was treating her as a plaything, nothing more.

''Hmhm...'' Isaac released her right breast, instead shoving his hand into her black slacks – eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from Reine, the woman stiffening up. ''How pitiful.''

The woman glared angrily at him, shuddering as his lithe hand slipped into her pale-blue panties, rubbing her delicate folds teasingly. Reine stubbornly ignored the mild spark of pleasure, twisting her wrists subtly as she attempted to work her way through her bindings – her expression tightening when they didn't give even slightly.

''Mn...!'' Reine grit her teeth as he pushed three fingers into her pussy, wasting no time in wiggling them around and pumping them into her.

Her growls were muted as he hungrily kissed her again, crashing their lips together and forcing her head back against the wall. Her strength was so sapped she couldn't tear her head away even without his hand keeping her in place, a shiver running through her as his fingers sunk into her breast again, mild sparks of tingling pleasure shooting through her chest. She grimaced as he squeeze her tit roughly, nearly knocking the air from her lungs with the force.

Reine grunted as he tugged his fingers out her slit, instead opting to rub her off – a strained hiss escaping her at the feeling. It was almost pleasurable, had it not been Isaac doing it. Her hips buckled on reflex at his touch, not helped by the fact his fingers brushed against her clit several times, sending jolts of hot pleasure shooting up her pelvis.

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried when he suddenly stopped his lustful ministrations, slipping his hand out her pants and releasing her breast.

''Hm... good enough...'' Isaac murmured, more to himself than her – reaching into his back-pocket and withdrawing a syringe.

Not giving Reine time to react he lunged, stabbing the needle into her jugular with flawlessly-precise aim. In an instant Reine screamed, blinding white light engulfing her body as space warped and twisted, the mosaic light curling in on itself and impossibly bending. Isaac calmly took a step back, watching the light glow brighter in sync with her soul-rending scream rise in pitch – before the light imploded.

A ripple of air washed over him, the light rapidly dying out in a matter of seconds, and instead of Reine Murasame bound in chains, there was Mio Takamiya. The sight of her made Isaac grin, eyeing up her curvy frame hidden beneath a long white dress.

''Mn... haah...'' Mio panted, looking physically and mentally drained from the forced transformation.

Isaac wasted no time in approaching her again now that the danger was gone, confident the shackles would keep her bound. Mio looked up and met his gaze, expression torn between fear and grim acceptance. He only grinned wider at the sight, reaching out and cupping her cheek – digging his nails into her jaw, making her expression tighten with pain.

''All, mine.'' Isaac purred.

He released her cheek, his hands moving to her dress. Mio grimaced but didn't bother protesting, knowing she couldn't change his mind. Isaac wasted no time in grasping chunks of her white dress and ripping it off, unable to restrain himself from acting on his dark desires. Her dress came apart fairly easily, shreds of silver-white fabric and leaf-like cloth fluttering to the ground. Soon there was too little fabric to support the rest, and with a quiet thump Mio's dress fell, bundling around her waist.

Isaac eagerly cupped her breasts, idly noting they seemed a little bigger than Reine's were. His fingers dug into her plump boobs, his grip rough to the point of being painful, but Mio offered nothing more than a quiet whimper. Her submission only turned Isaac on further and he leaned in, kissing her breasts lustfully before adding his teeth into the mix, lightly biting her pale-pink nipples.

''Mm!'' Mio bit her lip, throwing her head back.

The Spirit's reluctant moan prompted Isaac to bite harder, not enough to bleed but certainly enough to hurt. Mio's gentle whimpers reached his ears and he released her breast, instead switching to the other one – planting several faux-gentle kisses before biting her breast, leaving a mark. She was completely at his mercy and she knew it, so he saw no harm in marking her as his own. She was, in essence, _his_ now. And he would make sure she wouldn't forget that.

Isaac pulled back, giving her left nipple one last nip before leaning back. Leaving Mio to catch her breath he knelt down, quickly undoing the shackle around her left ankle before switching to her right, unbinding that leg too. Even in her weakened state he wasn't stupid enough to sit by her feet for long, quickly standing up and grasping her waist. With her legs now straight he easily ripped her dress off and down her legs, leaving her completely nude before him. To his amusement, she didn't even wear panties underneath.

''If you weren't so pure in heart, I'd have thought you were a pervert.'' Isaac chuckled lowly, dragging a finger along her bare slit.

Mio bit her lip, whimpering. ''S-Stop...''

He didn't deign her with a response, instead reaching down and unzipping his pants, tugging his cock out into the open. Isaac casually nudged her thighs open and grabbed her waist, pulling her lower half closer to him – pressing his erect cock against her pussy lips. Mio froze, staring at him with evident fear. Isaac only smirked, and pushed inside her.

''Mn-!'' Mio cried, quickly biting her lip so hard it bled, stifling her voice.

Isaac groaned approvingly as her pussy tightened around him, bucking his hips and burying his cock deeper into her. She was wonderfully tight and he could barely restrain himself, hissing as he slowly pumped his cock into her, inching ever deeper into her pussy. Mio was too weak to resist him, able only to whimper as he defiled her and made her his.

Soon his entire length was buried inside the busty Spirit, a pleased sigh escaping Isaac. He gave her a moment to adjust, savouring the warm tightness of her pussy before he grew bored of waiting and reared his hips back – plunging back in a moment later. Mio cried out, buckling as a mixture of pain and reluctant pleasure hit her, her inexperience only making both the pain and the pleasure feel stronger, more acute.

''Haah... as wonderful as I expected...'' Isaac breathed, his voice slightly strained – but his grin not diminished even slightly.

His grip shifted, moving from her wide hips around to her curvy ass – his right hand coming down and spanking her ass. Mio whined and writhed, a wince crossing her beautiful face when he spanked her again, all while continuing to plunge his cock into her pussy. The combination of pain and pleasure was enough to make Mio dizzy, her mind foggy up from the overwhelming stimulation; and they were only getting started.

The sound of skin smacking together echoed around the large room, both from him smacking her ass and their pelvises bumping together. His thrusts quickly sped up as he got used to the feeling of her heavenly pussy, a lustful groan escaping Isaac as he buried himself inside her over and over again. Her arousal dribbled down his cock, allowing him to pound her even easier, something he eagerly took advantage of.

''A-Ah...! M-Mm...!'' Mio reluctantly moaned, throwing her head side to side in a desperate bid to ignore the feeling bubbling inside her. She was pure; and the pure were easily corrupted.

''You... Nn... should be thankful...'' Isaac grunted out, smirking at the Spirit. ''Your friends, they all... were taken... by monsters. Tentacles, Trolls, Demons... at least with me, you'll be broken by a human.''

Mio glared weakly at him, but the defeat in her eyes was evident. ''S-Stop this... I'm begging you...''

''No. You're mine – you'll come to understand that, _First Spirit_.'' Isaac hissed back, bringing his hand down on her ass in a smack, relishing the pained gasp she made.

He gripped her ass with both hands and moved faster, pounding her pussy hard and fast, taking pleasure in the whimpers escaping her. Despite his eagerness his stamina was beginning to strain, the warm tightness of her pussy quickly bringing him to orgasm. He wasn't bothered by the prospect; even if he came inside her, he would do it again, and again, and again. He wouldn't stop violating her until she was broken and his alone, unable to exist without his touch.

Mio's soft, reluctant moans filled Isaac's ears as he drilled her pussy, her juices dripping onto the floor beneath their connected parts. Even if she didn't want this she couldn't deny the unfamiliar pleasure coursing through her, eating away at her own stamina and threatening to make her cum. It was only her reluctance that stopped her from reached her climax, her emotions holding back her pleasure.

Isaac had no such restraints, fucking her wildly and his breathing growing faster, the burning pleasure in his cock too strong to ignore. So he didn't; he didn't try and hold back, to extend his pleasure as long as he could. The second the pleasure reached its apex, he let it.

Hot pleasure rushed down his cock and he groaned, cumming inside of Mio's hot pussy. The Spirit stiffened up and gasped, eyes wide as she felt his cum paint her insides white, her pussy instinctively squeezing his shaft and coaxing out even more of his seed, betraying her heart. The thought only made Isaac grin tightly, rolling his hips and unloading every last drop inside Mio, claiming her as his.

''A-Ah... no...'' Mio whimpered.

Isaac smirked breathlessly, grunted as he reluctantly pulled out of her pussy – idly watching his cum seep out of her folds, before turning his gaze back onto Mio.

''Trust me, _First Spirit_.'' He purred, reaching up and cupping her cheek. ''We're far from done.''

X-x-X

''A-Ah! N-N-Noooo~!''

With a shriek Mio climaxed, cumming on his cock as he pounded her from behind, his cock battering against her cervix relentlessly. Isaac groaned approvingly as her pussy strangled his cock, her juices squirting out around his girth. Despite that he didn't stop or slow down – if anything he sped up, pounding the weakened Spirit from behind.

Mio screamed with pleasure, her arms giving out and falling flat on her face, spasming with the mind-breaking pleasure. Even without her shackles she was still too weak to oppose him, something he gladly took advantage of; using it to fuck her doggy-style. The change of position clearly humiliated the Spirit, knowing he was treating her like she was a toy – like a doll.

''Haah... haah...!'' Isaac panted, a groan escaping him as he continued violating her, his orgasm rapidly bubbling to the surface.

Within the minute he came, pumping her full of cum and triggering her second climax.

X-x-X

''Mmph~! Mn-!''

Mio writhed in his grip but couldn't muster the strength to break away, his grip on her ass the only thing keeping her suspended. His cock easily sunk into her wet pussy as he all but bounced her up and down, using her like a living sex toy – a fact she clearly took notice of, whimpering whenever he wasn't devouring her reluctant moans.

Her ample breasts squished against his chest pleasantly as he pressed her back up against the wall, allowing him to pound into her even faster than before – earning a shriek from the Spirit before she orgasmed, cumming on his dick for the fourth time. His cock burned with lust as her pussy milked his dick, daring him to cum, and he acted on a whim.

Without warning Isaac dropped her like a hot rock, a surprised gasp tearing from her through as she hit the ground. His hand instantly snapped down and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head up to his crotch and allowing him to shove his cock into her mouth. Mio panicked and gagged, weakly shaking her head but unable to tear her head free, surrendering a moment later.

Isaac eagerly face-fucked the dazed Spirit, her tongue sluggishly lapping at the base of his cock as she came down from her own orgasm – before he came, shoving his cock down her throat and cumming, forcing her to swallow it all.

Within a minute he pulled out, threw her onto her back, and resumed violating her with mad fervour.

X-x-X

''Haah...!''

With a sharp, strained exhale Isaac came, pumping ropes of cum down Mio's throat, the Spirit dimly gulping it down.

Her eyes had lost their light, unfocused and lacking emotion. She wasn't sure how many times she came, but it was definitely over a dozen. Her whole body ached and her mind was hazy, almost disconnected from what was happening. She couldn't feel pain anymore, only pleasure – pleasure only Isaac could grant her. Somewhere along the line she started moaning and doing as he asked, but she had lost sight of when.

As her new 'Master' threw her onto the ground and pushed into her ass, Mio mewled, weakly clawing at the cold ground beneath her. The coldness felt pleasant against her hot breasts, her cheek pressed flat against the ground by his hand. Dimly her thoughts drifted, moving to Shido, to the other Spirits she intended to protect and save.

 _'Everyone...'_ Mio murmured mentally, letting her mind drift away. _'I'm sorry...'_

Within the hour she would be no more, her mind all but gone and reducing her to Isaac's personal pleasure toy, incapable of speech and only understanding pleasure.

[END


End file.
